Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Heroes in a Half-Shell
by HyperDragon35
Summary: New York is a city of economic prosperity but it is also the heart of crime. Now four mutant turtles come to the surface in search of their destiny and find their purpose in using ninjutsu they have learnt from a rat named Splinter.
1. Going Up The Surface

Going Up The Surface

New York City is a place bustling with business and prosperity, but it is also the place where crime gets out of hand because of this. The police and detectives just cannot deal with the number of crimes that are growing out of hand, everyday something would just get stolen with a flash of light and the victims barely know who stole them. The streets and alleyways at night are all good preying spots for the crooks to do their dirty work and worse the crime rate gets pulled up by the number of murders that often lead the authorities exhausted. The local Channel 6 news reports do not accurately tell what has happens with most of their cases because the crimes were all organised intelligently by a man going by the title 'The Shredder'.

The Shredder is now the eyes of the city and the ears as well, his people often referred to as Foot Clan members stalk the streets and help benefit him for all the work that needs to be carried out. The governments do not have a good solution in bringing him to justice and calling in the army would be an act of violation since no one actually sees them like real terrorists determined to rule over them. The dangerous city itself is a boundary to the safer haven of the sewers, mostly for rats anyway. Inside the sewers lies a small little house in which the man Hamato Yoshi lives in. Yoshi himself is man who believes has lost all his humanity and is now a brown rat like the animals that live around him, Yoshi doesn't refer himself by name anymore instead he adopts the alias 'Splinter'.

Splinter remembers the times when he was a happy man with a good life ahead of him that is until his friend; Oroku Saki had destroyed what he loved the most and stripped away most of his fortunes. He remains sad over the fact his family was lost; however within the sewers he has found a family that gives him hope to keep his old spirit strong. It is his four sons that are living with him, his sons are humanoid animals like him but they are reptile in appearance, they are in fact turtles that he found a long time ago in the sewers who are now all grown up to being teenagers.

Splinter loved his sons the way he would have loved his family if he spent more time with them. He even gave his sons names that normal people would rarely give these days; he named them after famous Renaissance artists. "The one who is brave and most disciplined will be called Leonardo." Named after Leonardo Da Vinci whom Splinter calls as a man who clearly has a lot in mind, "The one with the strongest and creative mind should be called Donatello." Who Splinter appreciated the most out of all his favourite Renaissance artists. "The one who is quick-tempered and hard-working can be called Raphael." After the man who Splinter considers to have changed the worlds view in painting and finally his youngest son Michelangelo who is known for his sense of always having fun and always helping to give out a positive attitude for everyone.

The four turtles have been raised under Splinter's ninjutsu teachings for years and developed their own sense of resilience. Because of their different personalities, the turtle brothers usually have different opinions over the casual teen boy stuff like comics, video games, television shows, movies or otherwise entertainment in general. Each turtle shares a room Splinter had created specifically for them with each room containing all the interests the turtles would collect from the junkyard, the only place above the sewers where the turtles are allowed to go to due to the lack of human beings being there aside from workers.

"Guys, wouldn't you think dad would be able to let us out into the world above us? I mean I already feel as if we've learnt basically everything to let ourselves be safe." Raphael asked his younger brothers. "Raph, as much as I wish I could see the human world. I think Splinter is still reluctant to let us out. You know, because people freak out when they see mutant freaks and the fact there's this evil guy named Shredder out there?" Donatello replied while munching on algae scraps. "Yeah, doubt it. Oh man, maybe there could be more Little Samurai comic book issues out there that I couldn't pick up…." Michelangelo said with his two green palms over his head. "Oh guys, why can't you follow your dreams? Besides we don't even have any idea what this Shredder guy looks like…. Father is probably just trying to scare us." Raphael said with a frustrated voice.

Meanwhile, Splinter and Leonardo were going over the rules of being a responsible brother. "Um…Father, I think we went over this too many times. Can I please take a break?" asked Leo. Suddenly a sharp hit from Splinter's treasured paper fan forced Leo to rub his head. "I want you to remember the words I keep telling you. The oldest must act as a good leader to his or her siblings. Something you have not yet developed." Splinter told him. "OK, I regret letting Mikey do pranks on you. I swear I'm just too young to understand anything?" begged Leo who looked up at Splinter with puppy eyes. "Hmph. Then I suggest you go do some reflection on your behaviour now, Leonardo." Splinter said while heading back to his room. "Alright, time to check on the other guys." Leo said getting himself off the ground and into the living room where the rest of his brothers were discussing about going into the human world.

"Hey, what's going on here?" questioned Leo entering the living room. "Raph has gone mad. He wants to go out into the city." Michelangelo said in a crazed voice with his palms still on his head. "Yeah, he's acting beyond his usual character it seems…." Donatello said also. "Leo…. Would you agree with me? Do you like taking challenges in your life?" asked Raph looking around at his other brothers. Leo rolled his eyes, "Uh…..Depends, Raph. Going into the city is a challenge that is restricted by Splinter." Raph was starting to get frustrated "Aw, you guys are cowards. Even if I was in trouble, I've got enough teachings to defend myself….." "OK, OK….. Let's settle this. No one likes to see Raph angry alright? Remember the time when he broke our dining table?" asked Donatello who had his tooth gap shown as he was speaking.

The turtles remained silent and blinked at Donnie. "OK, you see Imma go set up a plan for Raph to be to do his challenge. Raph, stay calm and let me devise a plan for you tomorrow morning, in that case, good night guys." Donnie soon stood up from the couch and went into his room and shutting the wooden door with a Mystery Men movie poster pasted on it. "Wow….Really? Already gone to bed time?" Mikey said in disbelief. "In that case, nighty night dudes." Mikey got off his couch and walked to his room. "You need to rest now, Raph. Loosen up." Leo quickly gave Raph a shake on the shoulder before departing into his room. "Well….I hope Donnie is working on his master plan right now." Raph said.

The next morning, Raph woke up in hope Donnie did in fact come up with a good plan. "Ah…Feels nice to stretch my muscles…." And went into the living room where all the turtle's meals were always held at. "Morning Raph." Donnie said walking in followed by Mikey and Leo. "So…." Raph was about to begin when suddenly Donnie cut in, "Yes, yes. I know you want to know. In fact guess how much effort I've put in for your sake? I barely got any sleep last time." Donnie then pointed at the black circles around his eyes. "Oh…. Good to know you've been up to your usual self last night." Raph replied . "Alright, last night I've just sewed a nice suit for you to conceal yourself from the humans with my sewing machine and I've even made a walkie talkie for you so we know whether you're safe or not. It's that simple." Donnie smiled with glee. "Really?" Raph said pretending to be in disbelief. "Oh I can't wait…"

**Act 2**

"You got to be kidding me…..Really? That dorky trench coat is what you created for me?" Raph was now building up his temper at the sight of a weird costume. "Cool yourself, you have to wear it in order to make a judgement…." Donnie said. As soon as Raph put on the black bowler hat detectives would wear and the faded trench coat plus the sunglasses and scarf around his head, he went to check himself at his own mirror in his room until Mikey spotted him and made a comment, "Ha, nice suit, Raph. Not going to lie, but your shorts really does blend in with the costume Donnie made. You ready for a cool nickname?" "No, Mikey. I'm about to get ready and I DON'T need your silly nicknames….." growled Raph. "Holy cow….I didn't mean to anger you…. Just wanted to give you name." said Mikey holding his hands up in defence. "Looking sharp, Raph. But when you're in disguise, shouldn't you take off your bandana?" asked Leo who joined in the conversation.

"Hey, the bandana is still cool regardless…." Raph admitted despite knowing it feels stupid to wear it in public. "Wait Raph! You forgot your walkie talkie! And here's some money for you….." Donnie came rushing in with a custom scrap built walkie talkie and a green American dollar note. "What's the paper for?" wondered Raph. "Shhh…..It's sensei's… I snuck out one note, just one….. "Donnie answered. "Buy us something, dude! "Mikey cried out before Leo grabbed hold of Mikey's mouth. "You'll catch Splinter's attention…." Leo warned. "By the way, I just need to grab my sais and check myself in the mirror. And then….Adventure Time!" Raph soon became enthusiastic and the enthusiasm soon drowned all his anger.

"Shhh…." Leo said again, Raph then leaves for his room ready to step up to his challenge. An hour later, Raph came out of his room and made a negative comment on his dress code. "I look like a dork alright. But I'm heading out to the city anyway….." Raph sighed and exited the lair with his brothers staring at him as he left. The only place where the turtles are allowed to go above the surface is the junkyard and it is safest spot for Raph to start. Raph positioned his red bandana and arm band properly before climbing the ladder towards the surface, the air was fresh outside despite a bit of smog present and Raph especially digged the urban environment around him as looks to the junkyard on his right and a tall building to his left. "Amazing." Raph thought to himself, "Can't wait to see the rest of the city." Walking in his trench coat through the alleyway, Raph began walking towards the central business district of New York.

The city began more amazing ranging from small apartment blocks to the shiny lights of New York where all sorts of advertising took place. Human culture kicked in to Raphael's mind and clutching his disguise tightly, Raph made a bit of a dash. Just as he predicted, people were looking at Raph in an odd way mainly because of his looks, this made Raph a little nervous but nevertheless he remained strong. Suddenly, a section of the city attracted him and it smelled rather delicious, Raph was eager to know what was going on there and to his amazement, he saw a nice line of restaurants tempting him to try out the foods he rarely gets to taste. "Awesome…." Raphael commented as he made his way through the crowd, despite the delicious aroma from each restaurant the one restaurant that catches his attention was the pizza one called 'Gustav's Pizza' which was followed by the label 'Pure Italian essence' underneath it.

Raphael had no idea how popular this restaurant was and was tempted to see what's going on. He pushed the door open and was greeted by pop music that made for its background. He saw that everyone was enjoying yellow circular things with different toppings and couldn't resist touching one of them. "Hey! Get your own at the counter, shady guy." an angry man shouted as he drew his pizza box back. "Sorry!" Raph apologized as he walked away while having his hands in the air, the man looked at him for a while before going back to scoff his pizza. Raph learnt to wait in line for the counter and as soon as he came to the counter, a red haired teenage girl with a cap of the business asked him for his order, "Uh…..Can I have the one with the red circles on top?" replied Raph. The people behind him laughed but Raph quickly shot a sharp glare at them even with his sunglasses on.

"Pepperoni? OK then…. $20 thank you….." The red haired girl said. Raph was confused what she meant, "Sorry?" questioned Raph. "$20….. Do you have a note?" said the girl once more who became a little annoyed. "Oh right!" Raph said face palming him and drew out the green note Donnie had given him when suddenly Mikey's voice suddenly appeared out of the walkie talkie. "Hey Raph!" Mikey's voice cried; the voice gave Raph a bit of a startle. "Argh! What do you want, Mikey?" exclaimed Raph. "Don't forget to buy a gift for usssss….." replied Mikey in his creepy voice. "Yeah, shut up alright! Just wait and stop worrying, ok?" Raph yelled . "Um, sir, your money." Asked the girl at the counter.

"Oh yes, sorry about that….", an embarrassed Raphael said passing on the green note to her. "Raph, how you doing?" Donnie's voice came in from the walkie talkie on his belt. "Fine, Donnie. It ain't that dangerous unless I take off the disguise….." Then Raph realized what he had just said when the girl and the rest of the crowd looked awkwardly at him wondering what he meant. "One pepperoni order." The girl said towards the microphone on the counter, suddenly the crowd behind Raphael began to panic as ten mean looking men entered the restaurant and started pushing every customer and employee out of the way.

One of the employees walked up to the leader with a purple dragon tattoo on his arm and said "Excuse me, but could you just be…." Before getting punched in the jaw severely. "Were you gonna say 'polite', we just want our dinner…." the large yellow haired man growled. The customers soon quickly backed out of the store to avoid trouble while the rest of the employees backed away into the staff room leaving the girl alone terrified at the counter. "I am the almighty Hun and I should get what I want quickly…..." the man said. "Out of the way…." He said pushing Raphael. "What the…" said a confused Raph. "Excuse me, mam. My boss needs some money and we need our dinner…." Hun growled with a knife directed at the girl's chin.

The girl was speechless and without thought she dug her hands into the counter to get some cash out. "It may be unfair, but I need everything from that counter NOW!" said Hun banging the reception. Suddenly Raphael slowly drew out his sais and leaped towards Hun giving him a kick on the back, Hun's men soon drew out their weapons ranging from baseball bats, chains and knives, they charged towards Raphael like barbarians but Raph fought back with style knocking out at least two of the men. Hun got back on his feet and growled at Raphael, without thought he drew out his own knife and attacked.

Raphael efficiently knocked out almost of the men with his skills and even slammed one of their faces onto a dining table. It was total chaos as walls were broke with pictures of the owner falling to the floor and then a light came smashing down, Hun approached Raphael furiously and quickly grabbed him by the throat with one hand before he had any chance to dodge. "Don't you dare touch me like that again, trench coat man….." as he began delivering a stab with his knife onto Raph. The girl was in shock but decided to be brave enough to help the mysterious trench coat man, so she grabbed the counter and flung it onto Hun's back. Raph got back up and kicked the last remaining men who were about to finish him and then went to assist the girl in taking down Hun. He leaped onto the man's back and began punching his head several times before pinning him down with a headlock.

"Raph, what is going on?" Donnie asked from the walkie talkie. "A bit of a fight, no big deal." Replied Raph. "No big deal? You aren't supposed to hurt humans!" shouted Donnie. "Yeah, but the one I hurtled was going to hurt another human being….." said Raph who was struggling with his headlock. "Still…..It's none of your business!" Donnie yelled. The girl who worked at the counter gave Hun a kick in the face to make sure he was unconscious and then looked at Raph in a funny way because of his human being comment. "Thanks, a lot…." She said to Raph.

Suddenly out of the staff room door came out a short man with a nicely trimmed moustache and somewhat greasy white dress. "April! What were you thinking? When you are in a lockdown, you go to safety just like the others!" the short man said to the girl. "I'm sorry, I was slow….." said April with a groan. The short man walked up to Raphael, "As for you. I think you deserve the pizza you ordered and we'll make those crooks pay for property damage. Don't worry, our chefs usually never got into trouble with these horrible people." "Ah, sweet…." Raphael said with glee. A bell suddenly rang, "There's your order….. And once again thanks for keeping all the cash safe." The boss of the restaurant said.

A nice looking pizza box with the picture of the boss with a chef hat was delivered to Raphael in time by a skinny chef before he walked back into the kitchen ignoring the damage caused by the crooks. Raphael grabbed it and started to walk away with a promise to bring back a present to his brothers without saying a 'thank you.' "Wait…." April called back . "What?" asked Raphael with a questioning look beneath his scarf and sunglasses. "What's your name?" April asked who wanted to know the mysterious hero who saved her. "Raph…Raphael. That's who I am." He replied.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	2. A City Of Crime

**A City Of Crime**

All of the turtle brothers were waiting for Raph to return safely to the sewer. Leo was concentrating hard on working on his katana skills, while Mikey was enjoying a good time reading a comic issue of the_ Little Samurai _series. Donnie on the other hand was always stuck inside his room fixing a computer and reimaging it while having the walkie talkie close by to him. "Hey Donnie, I'm coming home soon." Raph said through the walkie talkie. "OK, Raph," replied Donnie," Hey guys, Raph is coming home soon." "He better come home with a present." Mikey yelled back.

All of a sudden, Raph barged back into the lair still wearing his disguise along with the pizza box. "Hello!" he said. Mikey instantly rushed up to Raph curious to know what's in the box but Raph quickly stopped him from grabbing the box with his green three-fingered hand. "Nah, uh, Mikey…." Raph said. "What exactly is that, Raph?" Leo asked, "It's called pizza. It's a delicious circle of red circles and yellow topping. Humans love it." Raph replied with enthusiasm. "Did you come in contact with humans to get this?" asked Leo. "Um yeah…." But before Raph could finish, Leo exclaimed his words out first, "Raph! Splinter told us to never go near humans. What if a human led a mob of itself to our home and starting trashing everything?" "Relax, Leo. I was wearing my stupid coat Donnie made, remember? No one is going to find out that I was a mutant turtle." Raph said trying to calm his older brother down. "Anyway, check out what I've got inside."

Mikey's eyes became wider; he sniffed the delicious smell that was coming out of the box and licked his lips. Leo himself was eager to forget about his overreaction and wanted to try out the food Raph brought in while Donnie came rushing out of his room to check out on the pizza too. "Is it safe?" wondered Donnie, "Well, it certainly won't bite. Will it? Let me try it first" said Mikey and with one greedy hand Mikey grabbed a perfect slice and gobbled it. The taste was too delicious and in an attempt to get some more, Mikey pretended it was disgusting and said the others will not like it. "Don't tell me you're trying to keep it all to yourself." Glared Leo, "Hey back off, I want to eat too." Raph said shoving both Leo and Mikey away. "Oh Raph, don't be selfish. Give me some." Donnie said and soon the turtles began fighting over slice after slice.

Meanwhile above the surface in the shadiest part of New York lies what seems to be an abandoned apartment with graffiti sprayed over the walls regarding something called 'The Foot Clan' and which is the domain of the feared Shredder, the martial arts crime master of New York. Every day he would earn his income by crooks that run around the city in return for their promised rewards, the people of New York would tremble in fear giving money to the Shredder to fund his Foot Clan organisation, now he was furious to learn that one of his right hand commands, Hun has been thrown into prison. His second-in-command swordsman, Tatsu brought in the news after hearing reports from Channel 6 that the man who calls himself Hun has been captured by authorities.

"How did it happen?" asked Shredder in his cold voice. "It was a mysterious man who fought off the Purple Dragons and knocked him unconscious…" reported Tatsu walking alongside with him in a dark hallway. "We cannot afford to lose a precious subordinate of ours. No matter how many times he w fails us, Hun is still a vital member to the Foot Clan." Shredder replied "Do not grieve, master. I'll lead a team to break our friend out of ours out." the bald swordsman bowed and departed from the Shredder's company. "Do not forget to ask Hun questions." The Shredder called back.

In another part of New York, April was getting back from work after the whole incident. It was 8:00pm late at night and the chance of getting robbed was likely. April was used to the whole dark atmosphere and meeting a thug wouldn't intimidate her that much. April was a college student who works at 'Gustav's Pizza' during the evening to earn some income for both her tuitions and whatever she wants. Walking up her apartment block to the 7th floor which is the half-way point of the building she lives in, she was exhausted after that shift and tried to forget what happened. "Stupid elevator…" She cursed as she tried to catch her breath. The elevator is still undergoing maintenance after some faulty power lines were discovered. April also was left with some curiosity on who the mysterious trench-coating figure was who rescued her.

She knocked on door number 4 of floor 7 and was greeted by her father, Kirby, a bald man with a reddish beard and hints of reddish hair on his head. "Late again, dear? What happened now?" he asked. "Just the boss….." April complained. "Why?" asked her father again letting her sit down on the sofa, "You probably didn't perform your duty well." "Actually a gang of crooks tried to mug me." April said. "April, then I think you should quit the job now. I don't want to lose….." but Kirby's words were cut out, "I have control over myself, dad!" blurted out April, "Even if I quit, it wouldn't reduce the risk… Even this place could bring out the worst….." "Come on dear, we've got some of the nicest people here living in the same building. Even if the worst could possibly happen, I would do anything to get you out of trouble." Kirby said. "Anything…..Look I'll just go into my room and clean my mind." April got off the couch and walked to a small room and slammed the door shut.

**Part 2**

Back in the sewers, the turtles were under Splinter's guidance of practicing the 'Shadow Walk', a technique ninjas' use when out in the dark. "If you ever step outside again, then stay in the shadows and don't let anyone see you or hear you." Said Splinter watching his sons learn to navigate through dark areas. "The less light there is, the more your enemy would not see you." Splinter said again, "But, father….. How do you expect us to see?" questioned Donnie. "First address me by the word 'sensei', secondly use your senses. Use the senses you have that humans don't." answered Splinter. "Senses? Does he mean by eyes, nose or mouth?" asked Mikey sticking out his tongue. Leo suddenly slapped him on the head, "I think he meant eyes, alright? And please keep that tongue of yours in your mouth. You nearly spilt saliva on the floor." Leo said.

"Sensei, why can't we just use clothes to disguise ourselves? People never suspected I was a turtle when I went outside." Raph said. Then there was silence by both the turtles and Splinter, Splinter curiously asked in a quiet voice, "Who told you to go into the city? Who?" "Uh….. Donnie." He replied pointed a finger at him. "What me? It was your idea, Raph. I just helped make you a coat and walkie talkie." Donnie said in an overacted voice. "And don't forget Mikey wanted something and we used some cash." Raph growled back in defence. "Then I'll have to discipline all of you for being irresponsible." Replied Splinter, "I'm in trouble too?" questioned a puzzled Leo. "You were supposed to look after your brothers instead you let them risk themselves." Explained Splinter.

"Sensei, you have to let us follow our dreams. Explore what's beyond…." Donnie said trying to persuade his father. "I know I once said that you would pursue your dreams. But I need to make sure that in order to do so you must prove to me that you are capable." said Splinter. "So we need to improvise our training to make sure we're ready, right?" asked Leo. "Then are you ready to put some effort in the 'Shadow Walk' technique?" replied Splinter stroking the Confucian like beard on him. "Yes sensei. Alright, no more fooling around. It's time to get things right. Mikey, are you listening?" instructed Leo. But Mikey was already bored to death with listening and was creating some zeds. "MIKEY!" yelled out Leo which alarmed the younger turtle. "Huh? What?" answered a confused and tired Michelangelo, "We're going through that technique again….." grumbled Raph. "Oh….." Mikey then dozed off into sleep until Leo gave him a slap on the face again. "Did you just slap me?" asked Mikey staring back at Leo in a suspicious looking way. "We're serious. We need to learn the 'Shadow Walk' technique." Leo said.

It was 9:30 pm at Rikers Island and the security guards were on high parole in securing the imprisonment of Hun and a couple of Purple Dragon gang members. When suddenly a ninja shuriken hit a guard right in the chest followed by the silent shadow which knocked out the man looking after the security door and opened up the gate for at least 20 men( though women could be present too) dressed in black which completely conceal their identity. Led by Tatsu, who was wearing a hood over his bald head they went straight in with weapons drawn ranging from katanas, bo staffs with pointy edges and knives. Tatsu himself carries around his traditional daito sword; he was the only one to carry the weapon and he wants the sword to feel special and connected to his ancestors.

Tatsu shouted something in Japanese and the Foot ninjas began shuffling bringing in high security alarm all over the prison ground. Dogs were barking and security guards had their guns drawn ready to attack the intruders. Tatsu himself was obviously a skilled fighter and he knew how the security guards were going to shoot, the Foot ninjas on the other hand are too smart for the guards and rifles were rendered useless as ranged weapons, dogs started wailing. Finally a Foot ninja reached the main office and raised the alarm which opened up the gates for many crooks who shout with joy over their freedom. The authorities in New York are flawed because of their mishandling of dealing with the Foot Clan and there was no money to fund better prisons for themselves. Likewise sending in an army would not be an ideal way for the public to view the handling of criminals.

Hun stepped out of his cell joined by some of his men and women to meet Tatsu. "I owe you my thanks." Bowed down Hun. "No, the pleasure is mine." Tatsu smiled, "Now I want answers on how you got captured and we'll hunt down those who've humiliated us." Meanwhile the turtles finished their training in mastering the 'Shadow Walk', "You've know earned the right to enter the world above you with limitations." Said Splinter. "Like?" questioned Raph, "I would set the time limit for you to be in that world. You have about an hour to be there and come back." Splinter explained. "Ah thanks, sensei. You're the best." Mikey acknowledged who was really appreciating the fact Splinter can keep promises. "Stay safe out there, my sons." Splinter instructed.

"Come on. It's ninja time." Raph said rushing off. "I'll stock up the necessities." Donnie said rushing off too. "Well time to gear up." Leo said to himself and walked off with Mikey catching up. "Idiots." Splinter said when he was alone shaking his head. The time had just gone up to 10:30pm and within April's apartment, Kirby told his daughter to sleep, April yawned and turned off her study lamp before slipping into bed with the actual lights off. The sound was quiet much too quiet for April to hear her father snore, then she heard footsteps beneath her then the sound of horrified screaming.

April woke up with fright and panicked, and then she heard her house door open with the words, "Where is April O'Neil?" and then she heard her father talking back before the sudden knocking down of her door was greeted by two mean looking men, one of them she knew. "I found you… Ms O' Neil….. I'm here to make you pay for what you did because no one has ever fought back at Hun!" yelled the blonde man with the dragon tattoo on his right arm. In that instant she found herself struggling and screaming for help. "April!" yelled her father as he was getting beaten but the sound of her father calling ceased when she was injected with a sleeping drug.

The turtles were getting ready with their signature headbands tied up and weapons ready. Donnie had the gear he decided to take; smoke bombs, grappling hooks and a GPS device that would easily lead them back home. They climbed out of the sewers following the order: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and finally Michelangelo. "Man, the air is different from what I remembered. It smells more." Mikey commented. "Yeah, it's called air pollution. Something humans contributed to." Donnie answered, "Alright, how about we start climbing the buildings." Eventually Donnie handed grappling guns he made to each of his brothers and one by one they got up to the top of the building swiftly until they found out Mikey was having trouble operating his own gun.

"Pull the trigger onto some ledge and keep jumping." Donnie yelled back. "Um, ok….." and Mikey pointed his grappling hook carefully and shot. He screamed as he was pulled up and after jumping floor by floor he landed flat on his shell. "Um yeah….Good job, Mikey." Raphael commented. "Let's go guys…." Said Leo drawing out his katanas. "Hey, why are you drawing your weapons out?" asked Donnie who was confused "Doesn't seem surprising to me. In case we get ambushed….." Raph went and took out his sais. "Oh yeah, can't wait to use my nunchakus. COWABUNGA!" Mikey yelled out and soon there was awkward silence. "What was that?" asked Raph who thought it was definitely awkward. "Just my battle cry….." said Mikey proudly. "Right….Make a better one next time." Raph commented back. "How about…..BOOYAKASHA!?" suggested Mikey. "Guys, come on let's not waste time like that." Leo said rolling his eyes and leapt from one building to another.

The turtles followed after Leo and with his senses they detected something wrong going on. "Do you hear that guys? I think I hear something….." Leo said. "Yeah, I'm curious….." Donnie agreed. "Sounds like trouble." Raph added in. "Let's go guys. Ninja Turtles to the rescue!" Mikey excitedly put in. "Stay silent then… Let's move." Leo said to Mikey. So, the turtles began their move to the location where they hear violence going on. Donnie was the first to notice what is happening and a mix of emotions starting swelling in his heart, he saw a girl with red hair who looks beautiful within his sight and also had a feeling of hate kick into him when he saw a bunch of people who seems to be in trouble with a bunch of people.

"We're going to teach you a lesson, Ms O'Neil. We are the only witnesses and you've nothing to defend yourself with. First comes the money then I promise we won't hurt you." Said Hun, who was leading the group. Tatsu was also among the group watching carefully on how Hun is dealing with his victim, there were men who were smiling wickedly and women who smiled with pleasure. Donnie felt an urge to rescue the girl even if it meant not logically thinking and with one jump he landed on ground and gave Hun a whack on the head with his staff. The rest of the gang became angry and drew out weapons both sharp and deadly. April had fainted at the sight of a mutant turtle as she was already under so much danger.

Mikey and his brothers soon joined in the fight and together they were cornered by mobsters and thugs. Donnie was on one side guarding the unconscious April and was facing Tatsu who had his sword out. Hun recognized the sais Raph had and assumed he was the mysterious trench coat figure, "So it was filthy mutant turtle that had me beaten….." he growled. "Yep and looks like you're causing trouble again." Replied Raph. "You don't know this girl and what does she have to do with you?!" yelled Hun back. "It's just wrong to hurt a civilian, that's all." said Raph. "Wipe the reptiles out!" commanded Hun, who now acted like a pure tyrant. The mobsters attacked all at once and Leo gave orders to strike back. "Hey, let's beat them up nunchaku style!" said Mikey enthusiastically as he started swinging his weapons around while trying to be careful not to hit his brothers. "Mikey, attack properly!" yelled Leo.

Meanwhile Donnie and Tatsu were facing each other in a fierce and almost isolated competition in who shall stand. "I must say that staff of yours is a good weapon. And you seem to be a good fighter." Tatsu commented. "Let's tango, bald moustache man." Replied Donnie who made the first move to strike against Tatsu, but Tatsu deflected with his sword. "You dare insult me like that…. I'm the second in command for the Shredder. And to insult me is to have to kill you." Snapped Tatsu who was struggling to push back Donnie. "The Shredder?" Donnie said to himself, it was the man Splinter always talked about during story-telling when they were children during their bedtime. "The man with a great vision but a misunderstood view by the public." Tatsu answered.

Mikey was still having a good time swinging his nunchakus around hitting mobsters and thugs at the same time and ignoring the fact he was hitting women also, while Leo and Raph were fighting casually against their opponents. "Don't be surprised, turtle. The last time we fought, you got lucky. But this time I'll win….." snarled Hun who was wrestling Raph, Leo slashed a couple of mobsters and thugs to the ground and felt nearly exhausted with the effort he put in. "Ah, I see you have a gold tooth, gruesome. Did you lose some boxing match? " Raph said noticing a shining object between Hun's incisors teeth, "That's none of your business….." said Hun who had a hand wrapped onto Raph's face. "I'll crush your skull and carry those sais of yours as trophy." Hun said about to deliver the pain.

"Raph, no!" Leo leapt onto Hun's back and tried to slash his tough body but Hun whacked him away. "I now realise how soft a turtle's shell could be….." grinned Hun. Leo got up from the ground and this time leapt onto Hun's back and started hitting his head with his knuckles, "Leave my brother alone!" Leo said angrily, this gave Raph the chance to kick Hun on the stomach when he is struggling with Leo. It was almost finished for Donnie when he couldn't hold off against Tatsu anymore that is until Mikey came in and sucker punched Tatsu in the face several times after dealing with the henchmen, Tatsu lay unconscious. "Thanks. That guy was giving me a hard time." Donnie said who was grateful for Mikey. "Let's go help Leo." Mikey said hurrying on to turn his attention onto Hun. "I can't leave that girl here in a dangerous place. Looks like I'll be carrying her." Donnie said to himself.

Hun was too powerful for both Leo and Raph to handle. "You can't beat me that easily. There's a reason why I'm a leader." Hun said standing tall and straight. Mikey arrived just in time to join in the fight but only without doing a move. "You're all weak shelled freaks in my eye. You can't compete against my brutality." Hun gave a smile and cracked his knuckles again. "And that's why we won't fight you." Joined in Donnie with a smoke bomb ready while carrying April on his back, "Hope you guys are ready to run." And with a single drop, smoke appeared out of the pod like object giving the turtles escape.

Hun didn't care that the turtles ran away but when he saw that April was missing he roared in rage. At 12:00 am, Hun was already tired and reported back to Shredder, who seemed to be restless all the time along with Tatsu and the others. "Mutant turtles? Where did they come from?" The Shredder asked.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	3. The Dragon's Den

**The Dragon's Den**

The turtles arrived back home early on at 11:30pm before Hun and Tatsu arrived back to the Foot Clan lair. They had rescued a red haired girl whom they have no idea who exactly she is yet except for Raph, who previously had met her at 'Gustav's Pizza'. Donnie carefully laid the unconscious April onto the sofa and stared at her. "She looks….." But before Donnie could start talking, Mikey interrupted "Ah, you want to kiss her Sleeping Beauty style, do you Don?" Donnie felt steam erupt from his head and yelled at his younger brother, "She's not my girlfriend, Mikey! We barely know her…." "Dude, chill…" Mikey then put his hands up to calm Donnie down.

"Oh, I know her. She's the girl I ordered pizza from." Raph said, "You know her?" Leo looked at him curiously. "Yeah….I also ran into the other tough guy with the purple dragon tattoo like the way we just faced before. I saved her life." Raph said again. "Hey guys, I think she's waking up." Donnie called. "Come on, Donnie. Show your feelings, ok?" Mikey said nudging Donnie on the shoulder. "Mikey stop that!" Donnie hissed back. April then slowly allowed her eyelids to open up and then her brain to start working again, as soon as she woke up chaos had already started.

There was a loud scream coming out of her mouth which startled all the turtles including Raphael who had already met her. The screaming then ceased to a panicked breathing from April, who looked at the turtles in fear. "What are you guys? Aliens?" April had never seen a mutant before so there was a reason to be fearful, "No, no, no…. Relax. Remember I am the guy who rescued you from those punks at the pizza restaurant. My brothers and I just saved you again….." Raphael replied, "Um….I think she wants to know what we are….." Donnie said. "Hello, I'm Michelangelo or otherwise….Mikey. And we are the Ninja Turtles….." Mikey popped in proudly. "Ninja Turtles? Since when did we call ourselves that?" Leo questioned. "OK then…. We're teenage mutant NINJA turtles, better?" Mikey said thinking that he had corrected himself. "Eh… I'd say that's decent." Raph agreed.

"Hey," Donnie said trying to shake April's hand, "I'm Donatello. I'm techy guy here. Please, may I introduce my brothers to you?" April said nothing and still shaking but somehow relaxed a little. "The short guy here with the orange band around his head is my younger brother, Mikey." Donnie started off before pointing to Raph, "The one with the muscles and brawn plus the red band is my older brother, Raphael." Then Donnie pointed to Leo, "The one with the blue band is our oldest brother, Leonardo." "Ah my sons, I see you have returned quite late….." Splinter arrived which made April freak out again. "A mutant rat?" she questioned. "Yeah, in fact he's the coolest sensei….." Mikey happily chimed in, Splinter looked towards Leo with a concerned look, "Leonardo, why is there a human inside our home?"

"Eh….Well we sort of found her in trouble with a mob of people. So we took the chance to rescue her." Leo answered. "I was in trouble "Please…," April snapped, "My dad just kidnapped by gangsters. I have to find him!" "What is your name, dear?" Splinter asked April, "Why would I tell you?" April replied back, "Because we are not trying to hurt you in any way." Splinter talked back. "The name's April. Look, I really don't want to waste time. Just let me go outside and call the cops." April slowly got up in an attempt to get out, "Hold on there. We don't want you to get in trouble again, so why don't you just relax and maybe we can all help." Leo said blocking her way. "How? With all that ninja gear?" April asked. "Hey, hey. Let me remind you again of our encounter at the pizza restaurant. It was me who saved you from those punks. You saw how I fought didn't ya?" Raph barged in. "Well….. Maybe I guess. But that was only ten or maybe eleven people you just fought. There could be more crooks than you would expect." April said.

"Don't get cocky, Raph." Leo said patting his back. "Cocky? Which part am I being cocky for?" Raph stared back with a near angry look on his face. "April could be right. I saw how tough that big guy was, so did you." Leo snapped back, "Yeah? Well you were interrupting the moment when I could go solo….." Raph growled. "You…. Were about to be nothing but cold blood…." Leo glared back trying to prove his point right. "Guys, Enough! We should be solving a little girl's problem at the moment." Donnie said pushing away the two older brothers. "I'm sixteen by the way…." April said. "My sons, today I'll permit you to go outside again to help this human. April, once your problem has been solved would you kindly leave us in peace?" Splinter said towards her. "Oh, don't worry. My friends wouldn't even like to go into a dark grimy place like this." April assured him. "Oh boy, another mission for the Ninja Turtles!" Mikey exclaimed. "Teenage Mutant Ninja….Turtles." Leo corrected.

An abandoned warehouse is usually the place where street gangs like to make their hideout and in that case, this was no exception for the Purple Dragons. Hun was located in the interior of the warehouse carefully watching Kirby, who just had a beating catch his breath; he was accompanied by a couple of the important members of the gang. There was Jared Fong and Thomas Tonston otherwise known as "Two-Ton", who were Hun's favourite henchmen; Fong was a skinny Chinese-American man with a taste in knife throwing and has been hating on his own family for limiting his freedom of choice which led him to become a gangster. Two-Ton on the other hand had a fat pot belly and always wielded a broken pole as a weapon when he is given orders to silence someone. Then there is John Ruffington, dressed in the most sophisticated way like a businessman in glasses who acts as the weapons smuggler for the Purple Dragons and finally Wayne Spike, a man with spikey ginger hair who carries around a crowbar.

"I'll feed you to my dog, Mr O'Neil, if you fail to meet my demands. There is no authority out there that could save you nor will they ever catch us." Hun threated. Kirby still said nothing and told Hun to go away. "Big mouth won't save you….." Hun growled and gave him a huge blow on his face and stepped on him. "It's only money and you're still stingy about it. We'll just take the wallet you have." "Where's my daughter?" Kirby croaked back, "We lost her to bunch of mutant turtles." Hun replied. "Mutants? That could be worse than a street gang. Where did they come from?" Kirby admitted. "Oh, we don't know, Mr O'Neil. But it would be interesting to know…." Hun sneered.

Back in the sewers, April was explaining to the turtles about the street gang that took away her father. "Most say, that the thugs take their victims to an area where we could imagine horrible things happening to them. Also, street gangs don't stray too far from that area of the city…." April circled an area of a NYC map with a black marker. "Why?" Mikey asked. "Cause, they operate best in the low and poor parts of the city." Donnie answered. "Yeah pretty much…." April agreed. "Well, guys shall we start searching for April's dad?" Leo asked. "Yeah, I need to build an observation of this situation. Hmmm…..So is there a common feature this gang has?" Donnie questioned. "They have dragon markings. Not just any…But radical purple dragon ones….." Mikey answered, "Are you sure? Or are you fooling around?" Donnie looked at Mikey suspiciously. "I think Mikey is right, they did have dragon tattoos on them. The leader and his people all had at least had one on their arm." April said. "Oh yes, April is right I guess….." Donnie gave a nervous giggle and rubbed the back of his head, before Mikey cut in "Um, I was right too? You know?" Donnie then stopped and gave out a single "Oh…", "Right, clue number one solved. What's clue number two?" Leo asked.

"Gangsters like to hang out in the most isolated places like abandoned warehouses or dark alleyways." April said. "Check." Leo replied. "There's a possibility out of six warehouses that my father is held captive at." April said again. "Check." Leo along Donnie and Mikey said at the same time. "If those gangsters have dragon tattoos, then one of those warehouses has to be the so-called "Dragon's Den". Which I'm pretty sure is somewhere near Chinatown." April again pointed a marker at another area of the NYC map. The three turtles said "Check." One last time before Mikey noticed something, "Funny how Raph hasn't said anything….." "Um, Raph…." Leo looked at how silent he was during the whole conversation. "Oh, come on. Let's get going…." Raph rolled his eyes but remained with his arms crossed.

"Donnie, tell us what we need for this….." Leo ordered. "Oh, ok then. Well, we need our typical ninja stars, smoke grenades, grappling guns etc. and our skateboards….Not to mention I ride a tricycle instead….." Donnie said. Mikey then burst out laughing, "A tricycle? Dude….You are so below radical standards." "Shut up, Mikey. I put my own skateboard into practical use. I used it to make my own swivel chair." Donnie said. "Hahaha, now you have a tricycle." Mikey sniggered, Donnie then felt thunder crack in his head, "Alright, come here and let me teach you to grow up." Donnie cracked his knuckles and lunged. "Guys! Let's not waste time and move!" Leo shouted breaking his two younger brothers apart. "Is everything going well?" Splinter joined in the room. "Yes, sensei…. We just need to pack things." Leo reverted to a sharp straight looking pose when his father entered.

"Excellent. Now go face your challenge. I'll look after the little girl." Splinter said pointing a finger to Leo's room for him to get ready. "Wait, I'm not going?!" April exclaimed. "April, it's around the time when you should be in bed. Plus didn't we sort this out?" Donnie said patting April on the shoulder. "Don't touch me please." April shoved Donnie's hand away breaking the latter's heart. "Time for round 3…." Raph smiled after knowing the conversation is over and gave a little crack on his knuckles.

**Part 2**

Kirby O'Neil woke up in a dark room still in the same clothes and touched his face. It hurt a lot and he saw blood on his hands, the moment he put his hand off even when it was dark. The time was 2:50 am, but Kirby strangely could not find a way to sleep properly, then the door in front of him opened with Fong carrying a butcher's knife in his hand. "Can't sleep? Neither can I, pal…. Come on, the boss wants you for a little game." Fong then seized Kirby by the collar and dragged his exhausted body along a hallway greeting a couple of Purple Dragon gang members along the way, they reached a dull looking double sided door until it opened up with a cage in the middle and a crowd of junior Purple Dragon members cheering, Hun was seated in one of the front rows next to Spike and an empty spot.

Fong forced Kirby to sit next to the leader and soon Hun began talking, "You know this is my favourite kind of show. Rarely, do I let people outside of the gang witness this…. But you're lucky to see the caged match shows with me. Perhaps….I was too harsh at you, so why not have a little fun to enjoy with?" Two-Ton came in with a ferocious looking Doberman dog on chain that began barking at the sight of many people. "That's my dog, Shark right there. I'm going to show you what he enjoys." Hun told Kirby, and then a wimpy Purple Dragon member came in with an elite Purple Dragon member, Sunny pushing his back. "Don't kill the dog, kid. Just beat it with your bare hands." Sunny whispered and pushed him into the cage with Shark growling before locking the cage. "Shark, attack!" Hun ordered and the crowd grew wild as soon as the dog struck the member down with one jaw and mauled the poor person, "Weak…." Hun smiled impressed that his dog was still a killing machine, "You're insane and cruel….You shows these kids violence and death, do you?" Kirby coldly replied, "Actually, I never taught them violence. They taught it to themselves, their lives have all been controlled under chaos, so I bring them to my care, just like I cared for myself." Hun said.

The turtles have so far already scouted four of the locations where they found nothing but rats and trash so far. "There are only two warehouses, we haven't scouted so far. But we need to know the right one." Leo commented. "I'll say left is my hypothesis." Donnie said, "Right looks real shady. Bet that's the kind of area people are scared of." Raph argued back. "Left is a shady place too, you know." Donnie snapped, "How about we divide?" Mikey suggested. "Alright then, split up….. Hopefully you've got walkie talkies, Donnie." Leo said. "No, I didn't bring them, sorry. I thought this was a silent mission so I brought only one GPS." Donnie said. "Oh great…. As your leader, I demand you to give me your GPS….." Leo replied. "Why?" Donnie questioned. "Oh, you have a smart brain. You can figure it. Hand it….." Leo extended an arm out. "No way…." Donnie stared at Leo before realizing his GPS was gone, "Wait, where's the GPS?"

"I got it for you, Leo." Mikey handed the shell like device to him. "Thanks, Mikey." Leo smiled and packed it away. "That's mine!" Donnie shouted and stamped his toes. "Use your senses." Mikey said pointing at his brain to Donnie before laughing and heading off left in the alleyway on his skateboard. "Mikey! Wait!" Leo called back following him leaving Donnie and Raph behind. "Oh, come on, Donnie. I'm sure Leo won't break it too much. Let's go right." Raph then sprinted off and started skating on his board right before Donnie hesitantly went with him on his tricycle. "Mikey, stop right there!" Leo commanded skating after his younger brother, "Not before I reach the warehouse!" Mikey yelled back skating as fast as possible while holding onto the GPS.

Mikey soon knew it was his moment to show off talent by twirling and back flipping from his board while Leo didn't feel entertained by it as he could do the same tricks too. Mikey who was too self-confident in himself soon accidently fell off his board and bumped into a dumpster, while Leo caught up holding onto his skateboard. "You seriously need to look after yourself….." Leo said putting away his own skateboard while giving back Mikeys'. "Dude, I think I just saw a …..Warehouse." Mikey groaned but not in way that was painful. "Alright, Mikey. Get up, that can't possibly hurt you." Leo said brushing the dust off Mikey's shell and lifting him up. "OK, so you found the warehouse. Let's get inside and investigate." Leo drew out his katanas and waited for Mikey to lead the way.

Meanwhile, Raph and Donnie parked their own skateboard and tricycle at the entrance of a seemingly abandoned warehouse. Donnie made a comment regarding the place, "This place should have been demolished a long time ago." "I smell trouble." Raph sniffed and pulled out his sais from his belt. "Yeah, I think the place stinks more than a sewer." Donnie added in getting his bo staff out, they soon spotted two mean looking men patrolling matching the Purple Dragon look. "Shuriken time." Raph said grabbing out two shurikens and threw them out at the two men. "You killed them?!" Donnie expressed in disbelief, "Maybe…..Depends where I hit them. I don't care. Let's move." Raph said shuffling into the area, "Raph, wait a…." but it was too late for Donnie to complete his sentence as a group of Purple Dragon members flashed torchlights at him. "It is one of the turtles." A Purple Dragon member said and directed orders for attack.

Donnie came in with flash and knocked out a few members before joining Raph's side. "This isn't going to end well." Donnie feared. Back to Leo and Mikey's area, they found out the warehouse is still the same sort of look the turtles have been through, then something made Mikey scream out loud. "What is it?" Leo looked towards Mikey's side who hid behind him and pointed somewhere on the wall. "Oh…. Interesting. It's a dragon painting." Leo said looking at the direction Mikey had pointed out. "That's a freaky painting on the wall, whoever did that." Mikey whimpered. "Wow…All the time when you been reading watching those horror movies on Donnie's laptop. I can't believe that scares you. You know, it's a purple dragon. So this tells me something…." Leo observed and quickly came to mind that the Purple Dragons have been here. "Have we come to the right place?" Mikey asked. "I don't know. Looks like we have to be careful though. It seems strangely abandoned." Leo went still with his katanas out.

"Alrighty, it's time for inspector Mikey to solve this place's mystery." Mikey chuckled forgetting all about the dragon wall painting and drew out his nunchakus. The older brother and the younger brother soon walked about the area trying to be more observant of the area and after spending about 15 minutes with careful investigation, Mikey came to his conclusion, "No trapdoors, booby traps or anyone. Just an old warehouse with a creepy dragon painting." "Yeah, you're right. Oh boy, we better check on Raph and Donnie right now. Although I'm guessing this used to be the place where the gang would hangout. Come on." Leo put back his swords and rushed out with a GPS in hand now.

Raph and Donnie were not enjoying their time in fighting the Purple Dragons as they start to overpower them. "Ugh, I guess this is what I get for underestimating them." As Purple Dragon members piled upon them and began tying their hands and feet up. As soon as they have no way in defending themselves the Purple Dragon members were led by Ruffington into the warehouse's interior where they were taken into a large cell room where Kirby was being held at. "Mr O'Neil! We've come to save you!" Donnie called out. This surprised Kirby to a degree where he thought that the turtles might have actually saved April but he was too weak to say anything back.

"Right, you two will go into different rooms," Ruffington said, "Purple band turtle goes to the left corner next to Mr O'Neil and red band turtle to the far right corner. Hurry!" The Purple Dragon members did their duty before locking the door behind them leaving the turtles and Mr O'Neil alone. Donnie tapped the wall which is next to Mr O'Neil's cell room, "Psst…Mr O'Neil? We've come to save you….For April." "So….My daughter….is safe? Thank god. But how….will you….save….." but the words were cut out and nothing else came out, Donnie then heard Raph cry out, "Stay away from me, you tattooed freaks. Where are you taking me?!" "Raph!" Donnie called out and soon the door opened for him. "Alright, turtle. The boss is ready to see you." Ruffington stood at the doorway and ordered two men to carry him down the warehouse hallway.

Donnie struggled as much as he could but he was not physically strong as he thought he would be and gave in the strength of the two Purple Dragon members. Donnie saw himself being taken to a room with a cage in the middle of it and saw the evil face of Hun who smiled as he was thrown next to Raph. Hun's dog, Shark growled at the two but remained leashed to a chain next to Hun. "My dog doesn't like any of you and now I have two of you. Where are the other two?" "Beats me." Raph quickly replied then a butchers knife flung towards him and nearly split his head. "Hun does not like lies. No one likes lies….." Fong came out from the shadows within the dimly lit room. "I've been curious, whether any of you turtles would venture into here and rescue an old man. And I'm pleased to welcome you to my home, "The Dragon's Den"." Hun said.

"Watch me screw up your face again…." Raph jeered. "OK…Enough lock these turtles into the cage and let them see Hun's wrath." Hun stood up and released Shark's chain. The dog soon went to a bizarre frenzy going after Raph and Donnie growling. "Nice doggie….." Donnie said nervously. "Hmph! Bring in Mr O'Neil. It ain't fun when my dog does not have that many people to bite." Hun ordered. Fong took Hun's order and went off like a rat leaving Hun and his victims alone. Leo and Mikey were close by to warehouse Raph and Donnie went to and saw where they had left their skateboard and tricycle at. "They're here for sure. But something tells me that they got caught…." Leo said, "Come on, Mikey. Let's be serious." And then they sprang into action.

Raph and Donnie, who were still tied up tried to avoid Shark from even getting a bite. "Let it bite through our ropes." Donnie suggested as he continued trying to kick away the vicious dog, soon Mr O'Neil was thrown in by Fong and locked inside with both turtles. Shark looked at all his victims choosing carefully the victim he wanted to bite the most and in his mind, he went for Raph. Raph struggled by using his feet to clamp the dog's jaws with all his strength but it was still going to be tough for him since he is tied up. Leo and Mikey made their rush through the warehouse and battled the Purple Dragons that tried to latch on them, "Let's not bother too much with them, Mikey. We have to find Raph and the others." Mikey was no longer joking around this time and amazingly became a serious turtle that aggressively used his ninjutsu skills to combat the Purple Dragons away. "Mikey! We have to find Raph and Donnie now!" Leo reminded him; suddenly Mikey heard and went into extreme happy mode where he started hopping on top on the gangsters heads like _Super Mario Bros._

Leo and Mikey barred and locked the door behind them to prevent any of the Purple Dragon members getting in and tried to figure out where exactly Raph and Donnie are, and then they heard Raph's angry coming down from the hallway. "Oh, he angry…." Mikey said as he and Leo made their way forward. Raph has now broken free from his ropes and grabbed hold of Shark by the throat, the dog was now whining in pain as Raph squeezed its neck. "Let go of my dog, turtle." Hun demanded. "Sure, just let go off all of us?" Raph said back. Hun gave a quiet growl and rose from his seat. Suddenly Leo and Mikey burst in with their weapons. "Leo!" Raph cried and threw Shark to the floor.

**Part 3**

"Let go of my brothers and Mr O'Neil." Leo demanded. Hun snapped his fingers to order his henchmen to attack "At last, you've arrived….." Fong, Two-Ton and Spike attacked from out of the shadows with their respective weapons in hand: butcher knife, broken pole and crowbar. "Leo, get the key off the knife guy!" Donnie called out as Raph freed him. "Mikey, keep the other two men occupied. I'll go after the key guy." Leo ordered, "Cowabunga!" Mikey cried and used his nunchakus with style. "You want the key, blue turtle. But I'm going to stand in your way….." Hun said protecting Fong, Hun then used his hands to swipe against Leonardo but the blue banded turtle swiftly dodged the attack. "You're too big. Plus, I gotta key to catch. Bye!" Leo leapt onto the back of Hun in order to reach the keys on Fong's belt but Hun caught him by the legs. The katana swords just managed to pluck the keys off Fong's belt and the keys landed with a sound that was drowned by Mikey's fighting. Hun threw Leo to the ground and spoke a few words, "Hun wins again….." "Mikey! The keys!" Leo yelled.

Mikey turned his attention away from Two-Ton and Spike and dashed forward for the key. Hun tried to grab him but this led him to let Leo go and have him get kicked in the groin by him. Mikey kicked Fong away who was attempting to make a grab for the key before saying "Sorry." And pushing the key to the keyhole that was keeping Raph, Donnie and Kirby captive. "Let's head out!" Leo ordered stepping on Hun's head and dashing off. Donnie carried Kirby on his back and the turtles made their escape once again. They pushed open the entrance door and they expected a lot of Purple Dragon members still waiting outside wanting to kill them. With incredible speed, the turtles managed to get out without too much ease.

The turtles expect for Donnie who uses a tricycle got onto their skateboards fading away from the rising sun that was about to appear during 4:30am. They got back at the Turtle Lair at 4:40am and carried the weak Kirby carefully down into the sewers. April was already awake and saw that the turtles have her father. "April….Your father is a bit injured." Donnie said helping Kirby lie down a sofa. April hugged his father and his father patted his daughter on the back, "Thank god, you're safe…." Raph noticed a tear trickle down both April and Kirby's eyes. "What a warm reunion." Mikey commented. April then turned to the turtles, "Thank you, guys. For really helping….. Thank you." "Don't get too dramatic. Be glad no more harm was done." Raph said proudly. "I see that you've all have succeeded." Splinter walked in with his rugged robes stroking his chin.

The turtles all bowed down to show respect their father, "Rise." Splinter said. "You've proved that the outside world will not be too much of a danger for yourself. In that case, you are all permitted to enter the world above you only at night….." "Yes, sensei." Leo said. Donnie then led April and her father out of sewer and then asked will he ever see April again. "I'm not sure…..Maybe if I let myself get kidnapped." April joked.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	4. The Shredder's Bounty

**The Shredder's Bounty**

It was nearly 6:30am in the morning and the Purple Dragons received a little bit of rest before Hun reported back to Shredder about the escape of Kirby O'Neil. Oroku Saki stood inside his chrome samurai armour his ancestors treasured a long time ago, his cape made out of broken shurikens shined a little under a bit of sunlight beaming inside the Foot hideout and mysterious mask hiding his true appearance with his right-hand man, Obata Tatsu at his side. Hun handed him two shurikens that had been thrown into two Purple Dragon members by Raphael. "Master, that symbol….." Tatsu started, "Yes….." The Shredder whispered, "This belongs to my former friend, Hamato Yoshi. That red circle is indeed his marking….."

"Then does this mean Hamato Yoshi lives, Master?" Hun asked. "If those turtles are his apprentices…..Yes, Hamato Yoshi should still be alive." The Shredder asked Hun. "What's your suggestion, master?" Tatsu asked. "We can start hunting those turtles one by one and reveal them to be the real monsters of New York. But I would need to keep one turtle alive for the sake of knowing Hamato Yoshi's existence….." "You plan to kill him?" Hun questioned. "With every part of my mind….He needs to die. He poses as a threat to my family name and the Foot Clan's future." The Shredder explained simply, "So…..How do we start our operation?" Tatsu asked. The Shredder menacingly looked at Tatsu giving him a bit of a chill, "Call in our friends in New York…." He answered.

Five days later, the turtles have been up to their usual lives once again only with a few minor changes such as more freedom to explore the world above them and the number of technological advancements Donatello had made in the sewers. Donatello had helped fix and reprogram an old gaming console system he dubbed as the TES(Turtle Entertainment System) for the turtles enjoyment Mikey enjoyed it the most until when he went up to Donnie's door and complained how easy the game he programed was. "Mikey, you know I'm still doing my best to improve that platform game, ok? It's just that I don't have time…." Donnie called out behind the door, "Oh really, Donnie? Let me guess….. You're thinking about April?" Mikey asked.

"Oh Mikey, shut up…. I don't worry about her anymore. She's probably not going to come back anyway….." Donnie said. Mikey then opened Donnie's bedroom door without permission and made Donnie yell in pain a little. "Ow! Knock please….." Donnie said sucking onto his green sore thumb. "Oh I see….Are you sewing clothes?" Mikey laughed looking at the sewing machine Donnie was using. "I'm not just sewing clothes….I'm making disguises if we happen to go into the world above again." Donnie explained. "What's my disguise?" Mikey curiously asked. "Let me show you…." Donnie said wheeling on top of swivel chair to an old closet.

Donnie opened up the closet and different kinds of junk spilt out. There were broken computer hard drives, screws, old textbooks and even bullet cases thugs and police have used, "I'm telling Leo and Raph that you keep this sort of junk in your room." Mikey said. Donnie quickly gave his younger brother the death stare, "Uh….just kidding…." Mikey said in an embarrassingly before turning his attention to a hoodie, a pair of nicely sewn jeans and sneakers. "Is that my disguise?" Mikey said pointing a finger at the costume. "Yep…I've made the coolest one for you." Donnie replied.

"You're the best, Donnie." Mikey happily said and then turned his attention to the trench coat disguise Raph wore. "Ha! Raph is going to be crazy when he sees me wearing an awesome hoodie." Mikey then turned his attention to a curly wig, an old dirty lab coat and pair of glasses. "That disguise sure fits you…." He commented and shifted attention to a nicely trimmed black suit and tie with a bowler hat hanging on top which supposedly is Leo's disguise, "That's the worst disguise ever! It's dorkier than Raphs'!" Mikey called out before Donnie placed a hand on his mouth telling him to be quiet.

Meanwhile Leo and Raph were having a face-off against each other with Splinter acting as their host, "Why hasn't little Leo made a move yet? Am I too intimidating?" Raph taunted, "I'm using my mind as a weapon." Leo replied. "Well it's not working." Raph laughed, suddenly Leo charged towards and managed to trip Raph by the use of a single leg, "Man, you know what? Finding the weak spot on your leg was pretty hard, but now with my MIND! I've won." Leo told Raph. Raph growled and launched himself at his older brother and put him in a headlock, "Say uncle." Raph continued squeezing Leo's neck. "Enough! Raphael let go….." Splinter ordered. Raph slowly let go under his father's request.

"What were you thinking?" Leo asked Raph, "Nothing! Just trying to prove I could be better than you." Raph snapped, "Well I just proved I was better than you." Leo answered, "Next time won't be easy…." After that, Raph did not say another word again and walked away. "You still have much more to understand in order to be a great leader…." Splinter told Leo. Raph entered the longue to see Mikey in a hoodie, a pair of jeans and sneakers which are already broken. "Mikey, what in the name…." Raph started, "Shut up, Raph. You're just jelly…." Mikey proudly said and walked away to the lair's entrance.

"Donnie, what's up with the suit Mikey is wearing?" Raph asked curiously, "Oh I just made a costume for him." Donnie answered. Above the sewers, Mikey climbed out and covered his mouth with an orange bandana which was his armband so people will less likely find out that he's a turtle. "Hmmm…Should I go and order some pizza or perhaps find out what sushi tastes like?" Mikey asked himself. Mikey then covered his head, "It's too…..DELICOUS!" he happily yelled out aloud. "But wait…..I think I forgot to bring something."

"Mikey!" Donnie's voice came in, "If you're going to go outside alone, take a walkie talkie. You don't want to get lost." "Yeah, but I also forgot my skateboard." Mikey hoped on Donnie's head sending both of them back in the sewer before Mikey went back to retrieve both the skateboard and walkie talkie. "OK, I'm going, Don!" Mikey said and climbed out of the sewers again. Donnie sighed as Mikey went away for real this time, "Splinter is probably going to kill me."

"I'm such a boss!" Mikey happily went as he did a twist in the air before continuing to skate. Mikey skated all the way to a place called Greenwich Avenue and saw a flash of red and blue lights and noticed a bright orange flame burning too. There was one fire truck struggling to put out some flames from a small five-floored building with flames spreading from the third floor. Michelangelo skated towards the location but was stopped by a firefighter. "Can't you see it's dangerous here? Go home kid." The firefighter told him. "Uh….Tell me what's wrong?" Mikey awkwardly asked while sweating underneath his disguise. The firefighter reluctantly explained what was going on, "Apparently some pyromaniac set this place up. The cops are trying to find him but without any success yet. He's crafty. We also have a little girl who's trapped inside there and I don't think we can save her. Now, please stay away."

"Nah, don't worry. I can solve this, I'm a ninja." Mikey then rushed past the firefighter who yelled back, two other firefighters tried to stop him but Mikey leapt over them and entering the burning building climbing the staircase in rapid speed. "This is Mikey's rescue time!" Mikey dodged the many flames and falling structures that were in the way and found an unconscious little girl covered in dust and having trouble breathing. "Don't worry, Mikey is here." Mikey carried the little girl quickly and made a rush before the floor started to burn more. "Ow, it burns." Mikey said as he jumped out of the window while holding on.

Mikey landed on the back of his shell but was still clutching the little girl safely, a firefighter walked up to him and scolded his actions "You're stupid aren't you? You nearly added yourself to the death toll." "Hey at least I have the little girl." Mikey passed her to the firefighter and got up slowly, "My shell hurts…." He grumbled. "Uh….Excuse me. But I think you need to go to the hospital for that." The firefighter said. Mikey knew he could not let his cover be blown and made an excuse quickly, "Actually, I have my own hospital." Mikey went and limped slowly before using his skateboard to roll into another area, he then picked up his walkie talkie and called to Donnie, "Hey Donnie….. Come to this place called Greenwich Avenue, will ya? I think I broke my….." But before he could finish, the pain had forced Mikey to stop talking.

Mikey woke up inside his bedroom with his brothers and Splinter surrounding him, "He's alive. Don't worry." Donnie said, "Michelangelo….." Splinter started, "You nearly put yourself into trouble." "Yeah, we found you curled up like a bean at 12:30am, which cost me to wear a stupid trench coat!" Raphael complained, "My sons, did I not tell you not to go outside until 8 o' clock night time?" Michelangelo, how could you be ignorant about what were you doing?" Splinter began to feel red in his face. The turtles said nothing and waited for more of Splinter's words.

"Daytime is a time when people are active. You nearly risked yourself, Michelangelo." Splinter said. "What if I did get caught?" Mikey groaned, "I expect them to put you through misery and by misery, I mean torture and pain….." Splinter said. "Sensei, isn't night time also dangerous?" Donnie asked. "Only if you don't stay within the shadows….. However, do be aware of the Shredder…." Splinter reminded. "Uh, who's the Shredder again?" Leo asked confused. "You forget too easily, do you, Leonardo?" Splinter replied. "He's a bad person right?" Leo asked again.

"Remember the time when you were still children? I used to tell you stories about a bad man called the Shredder. The Shredder was once a friend of mine. A good friend….." Splinter told Leo. "Ah, we forget easily. Maybe because this Shredder was just a story we didn't care about…" Raph commented. Splinter ignored Raphael's words and continued, "20 years ago or more….. The Shredder was a young, good-looking man called Oroku Saki. He and I used to be part of clan called the Foot, Oroku and I met a young woman called Tang Shen…" Splinter then gave a sigh, "Such beauty divided us and changed our relation. She chose me and Oroku Saki became a man of evil…."

"I was framed by him and accused of being a murderer. The Foot Clan transformed from a peaceful group of warriors to a criminal underworld by him. Oroku Saki started taking everything away from me…" The voice of Splinter soon became bitterer, "I fled the Clan and still he hunts me so he could live in peace….. He hunted me all the way to here." "Wow….Then if that implies you were human yourself? How is it that you became a rat?" Donnie wondered. "Wait for me, my sons. I'll show you soon how it all began…." Splinter got up and walked away.

He came back after a minute and showed a broken canister labelled 'Radioactive' with the acronym 'T.C.R.I' underneath. "The day when I found you washed up here. I saw you all grow out of a strange green substance. I was terrified myself at both all of you and my own looks. But then I realised you weren't harmful in any way…..You all looked to me as a father and it made me happy…." Splinter carried on, "You all became sons of mine, each with your own unique personality and that is where we started growing to be a real family." "Wow….That's I guess….Tragic." Raph said; the turtles and Splinter all stared at him. "I'm serious, no sarcasm….." Raph said again. "Sensei, if this is true, how exactly are we going to deal with this?" Leo asked.

Meanwhile back in the Foot Clan hideout, a man dressed in black plain clothes with a black beanie mask that a person in the army would walked in accompanied by two Foot ninjas. The Shredder himself came to meet him without Tatsu this time. The man in black bowed straight away, "The great Shredder." "Gerard Burns…." Shredder knew his name straight away. "How…. Do you know me?" The man asked. "I know every crook in this city for a long time now and I've got a task for you." Shredder said to him. "Does it require fire?" Burns asked him.

"It requires anything I need to kill my nemesis." The Shredder replied. "Oh, ok…." Burns was not surprised. "I task you with the goal of finding my nemesis Hamato Yoshi and his four students….." The Shredder instructed. Burns began to laugh but a claw from the Shredder reached his cheek telling him how serious it is. "Look into every shadow deeply and track down those reptiles. Scorch most them at least…. One of them needs to give me answers." The Shredder demanded. "Is the bounty worth it?" Burns asked. "All the better fortune there is for you, friend." Shredder replied.

"Then let's start lighting things up….." Burns sinisterly said before cursing under his breath how his recent arson activity did not burn anyone. The task of burning four beings brightened his mind and urge for relief; after all he was a pyromaniac. Back in the sewers, the turtles vowed their concern for their father and urged that they will do anything to protect him and stick together as a family, "We can't lose you, sensei. Without you, there would be no guidance, no rules and no hope…." Leo said. "Hope…Can never be lost if you believe in yourself…. Always keep hope with you and it can help you reach any of your goals." Splinter said. "Please, sensei. You've trained us just for the sake of defending ourselves. But we really want to defend you." Donnie begged.

"Yeah, maybe Shredder and his punks are already out there for a long time looking for us. We have to stop them from getting any close if they truly find us." Raph said clenching his fists. "Maybe New York is messed up because of the Shredder….. No wonder there's chaos there," Mikey went, "WHY DO I LIVE?!" The turtles and Splinter stared at Mikey going ballistic over the fact they are being hunted. "Ok, he's just paranoid." Donnie commented. "Well, I'm itching to knock out this Shredder dude, if he's a real threat to us." Raph said again punching his fists together. "WOOO!" Mikey got up from his bed and yelled out. "You just got better?" Leo asked. "Um…. In truth, it wasn't so bad landing on my back." Mikey laughed.

"If you plan on finding out more about the Shredder. Then you have no idea about the danger that lies ahead of you." Splinter said. "Sensei, please. Maybe one chance in finding out will do and I swear we will hide ourselves for eternity." Leo begged. "Yeah, we're not scared if we get ambushed. We've faced more than one bad guy before, have we?" Raph said slapping Leo on the back. "I'm in. Let me tell you… I've saved a little girl by myself!" Mikey chimed in. "Well…. Uh, Galileo dropped a cannonball from a tower. So I guess some things are worth a try." Donnie said. "Very well, my sons. Be sure you can face the challenge ahead." Splinter warned.

**Act 2**

"Alright, by around let's say 7:30pm. We head out." Leo said. "We've got a GPS, a couple of smoke grenades, our grappling hook guns and shurikens all fired up." Donnie answered. "Donnie pretty much covered what we need. So yeah…." Raph replied. "Dudes, don't forget about the skateboards?!" Mikey cried, "And….Tricycle….." Mikey gave a quiet giggle which annoyed Donnie, "Oh yeah…. We need pizza boxes too!" The other turtles blinked. "Just for energy…." Mikey said again smiling. "Whatever…..Anyway let's just go do some free time for now." Leo said thinking he had organised everything.

After a couple of hours, Leo called back his brothers to the main room while Splinter was asleep in his own room. "Silently…." Leo put up a finger in a hushing position as he and his brothers tip-toed out of the lair. "Why are we being so quiet? Splinter already knows we'll be heading outside." Donnie whispered. "Maybe it's because the fact he's sleeping now?" Mikey said while Raph hushed him instantly. As soon as they reached the sewer ladder, Leo kindly allowed his brothers to go up before him going by the order: Michelangelo, Donatello and Raphael.

"Ah the cities smell….." Mikey said sarcastically in a relaxed tone. "Let's move." Leo said pushing his brothers out, "Geez, no need to be that rough when pushing." Raph said being the heaviest out of the turtles. Meanwhile Burns and a couple of Foot ninjas were preparing to carry barrels of petroleum that were mostly stolen from apartment storage rooms into a large black van ready to vandalise property in their purpose of getting public support in locating the turtles and Splinter most importantly. "First we're going to burn some apartment blocks to see if anyone gets rescued. If someone does get rescued….. It will be our first good step." Burns commented before telling two Foot ninjas to accompany him while the rest scavenge other random locations in Manhattan.

"This way…" Leo called out silently to his brothers as they tread through a dark alleyway. "Leo, it sounds stupid…. But what exactly are we doing?" Donnie hissed confused. "Oh, I kinda like Leo's plan to know about this Shredhead dude. Let's beat up some goons. "Raph smashed his fists together. "Hey, I wanted to name Shredder 'Shredhead'!" Mikey complained. "Better luck next time…" Raph shrugged.

"Guys, I'm sensing something unnatural. Let me listen." Leo said holding his index finger to keep his brothers quiet. "It feels so much like how we roll…." Mikey commented standing his ground before Raph slapped him on the head, Mikey then shot back a sharp glance at Raph. "Oh, it's coming…." Leo said drawing both his katanas out. The alleyway began filling in with emotionless faced ninjas in black with combat weapons drawn against them. "We've seen these guys have we?" Donnie wondered. "I'm sure we did." Leo said standing in position. "Are they friendly?" Mikey nervously asked. "Oh, yes they invited us to their party!" Raph sarcastically told him.

"Get them!" A voice from one of the ninjas ordered. "Oh great, thanks Leo. It looks we're gonna die here." Raph growled as the ninjas advanced forward. "Then let's show them turtle power!" Leo yelled as he blocked a staff attack from one ninja. "Very well…." Raph said using his fist to punch the lights out of one ninja out, "Chazam!" Mikey yelled as he happily hit through a squad of ninjas with his nunchakus. Donnie was patiently battling the ninjas with his staff as many more turned their attention to him, "Guys, a little help here!" Donnie requested. "Well I took of my own opponents. Let's finish yours off, Donnie." Raph smiled as he kicked two ninjas to the ground. "Man, these guys must suck at being ninjas." Mikey said as he helped Donnie finish more. "I'll take the last of this bunch." Leo said as he meditated before striking his opponents down with incredible speed for a turtle.

"Is that all?" Mikey asked looking at a ground of beaten up ninjas. "Looks like it. But wait ….." Leo said. Leo sensed more people coming but strangely only three. The three people consisted of two more ninjas and a man in a beanie mask carrying a petrol backpack on his back. "May I ask is your master's name called Hamato Yoshi?" The man in the beanie mask. "Uh…..No. He's called Splinter." Mikey answered first. "Oh, is that so. Cause the Shredder has asked me to light up his students and your rubber suits seem to match the information I've been given." The man said again.

"Really? Maybe you've come looking for the wrong turtles." Leo suspiciously replied. "He said something about the Shredder ordering him. Any thoughts on that?" Donnie commented. "I'm impressed with your ninjutsu skills. My name's Burns, some people like to call me 'Fire Freak'. Regardless if you are the turtles of Hamato Yoshi or not. I 'm still burning to find answers." The man whose real name was Gerard Burns grabbed a wine bottle with cloth and a match at the same time. Fire Freak then lit up the bottle and threw it at the turtles.

The bottle missed and caught on fire upon impact. "One of you probably ruined one of my arson acts. I was dying to burn someone down." Fire Freak menacingly told them. Mikey who was involved in rescuing the little girl said nothing about the incident but decided to attack Fire Freak. The two Foot ninjas beside him responded in a defensive manner by using nothing but their own hands and legs to kick Mikey back.

"What? Ninjas 2.0?" Mikey said rubbing his head. "These ones are pure Foot ninjas from Japan. Not street thugs." Fire Freak explained. "Donnie, you and Mikey can have Fire Freak. Raph and I can deal with the other guys." Leo ordered. "Turtle trust." Mikey approved and swung his nunchakus at Fire Freak. Fire Freak leapt back and commented how he was taught martial arts a long time ago. "I'll be glad to put my skills and fires combine into use and watch the fiery." Fire Freak said as he picked up a match stick from his pocket. "Is fried turtle an Asian delicacy?" Fire Freak questioned as he leaked out a trail of petrol on the ground. "Burn…." He coldly said as he lit up a match stick and threw it to the ground.

The ground burned up with flames and made the turtle's battle more difficult but strangely it was an advantage for Fire Freak. The Foot Ninjas on his side found it difficult too and ended up burning their own feet to which sent them running away in pain while some of the unconscious Foot ninjas were burnt while others who were highly alert ran away. "We're gonna have to end this battle quickly." Leo said as he pointed his katanas at Fire Freak. "I'm no ordinary street arsonist. So bring it." Fire Freak then used the classic hand gesture taunt in a karate fight to tempt all the turtles to come forward.

"He's totally done." Raph commented as he hopped over the burning flames sounding his own battle cry towards Fire Freak. The other turtles did the same as Raph and all headed for Fire Freak, to their surprise, the turtles all found it hard to lay a single starch onto Fire Freak as he swiftly dodged sharp points and flat ends. "So long." Fire Freak said and dropped his entire packet of matches and petrol barrel on the ground before making a dash out of the flames. "Looks like we can call this a retreat too. Donnie, mark our way home." Leo said and gave an order for the turtles to get out of the flames.

Back in sewers, the turtles all looked cooked up after running away from the alleyway fire. "I'm impressed with your story." Splinter said to them. "Yeah, but we let that servant of Shredder get away without too much of a fight." Leo said disappointed. Splinter put a hand on his eldest son, "I wouldn't care about the battle. I care about your safety." Meanwhile back in the Foot Clan lair, the Shredder waits patiently alone in an empty room waiting for progress about his hunt for Hamato Yoshi and the turtles.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	5. Call Him Rahzar

**Call Him Rahzar**

After their defeat and failure to capture back the turtles, Purple Dragon members have now scattered across New York in search for vengeance against their foes. There were rumours starting to rocket around the city about the Purple Dragons being beaten by four mysterious beings, but no one spoke further about it as the Purple Dragons were still brutal and terrifying. A group of them led by Hun spent their days sharpening their weapons into a more killer look, Hun even urged his people to take more lessons in martial arts under the Foot Clan's watch.

Every day Hun would begin scolding his followers if they would not take ninjutsu lessons, "These turtles are masters of ninjutsu. If we are to counter them, then let us learn about them." These were the words Hun used to remind his followers of what their enemies are. Things were beginning to change for the entire gang when one day, a group of thugs uncovered a canister with the label "T.C.R.I" inside a garbage bin. "It's green, glowing and radioactive….." Fong described. Hun grabbed the canister and examined it closely.

"Maybe this will be our backup weapon….." Two-Ton piped in starching his nose, "You fool, do not put your hands on a dangerous object…." Hun growled as he carefully placed the canister down sideways. "It was out of curiosity." Fong said. Without warning, Fong was seized by the neck with Hun staring angrily back at him, "You put yourself into danger, you put the rest of us in risk…." Hun's dog, Shark soon began ripping open the canister with his sharp canine teeth and shred through the canister's metal surface with little effort. The dog had been raised as a killer machine and had been trained to deliver the worst bite ever; Shark was so used to using his own teeth that he managed to reach into the canister's green contents. "Shark!" Hun yelled furiously as he tried to grab the dog's collar.

But something made Hun stop as he noticed Shark's physical appearance of a Doberman is changing. Shark's teeth evolved nearly to the stage of a carnivorous dinosaur. He began to stand on two legs like a human being, his other legs became sharp claws more deadly than a grizzly bears'. Black thick fur also began growing and his chest's ribcage was starting to become exposed. Shark licked more of the green goo and in Hun's eyes; he thought he had seen a werewolf. The Purple Dragons including Hun backed away as they did not imagine this kind of horror.

Fong and Two-Ton cowered into the corners with Spike and Ruffington panicking to other corners. The newly stylised Shark turned to Hun and walked to him like a hulking brute. "Back away…." Hun said clenching his fists, and then Shark leapt onto him and licked his face acting like a normal dog. The four Purple Dragons stared confused at the sight of a monster behaving like a normal dog in front of Hun. Hun didn't like the lick and he even felt a bit of his cheek sting due to the radioactive material, "Shark! Sit!" Hun ordered and the mutated dog instantly obeyed. Hun then walked over to his pet and patted it on the head, "Good boy…. You've seem to have grown stronger and stronger. Everyone can fear us again." "Shouldn't we tell Shredder about what we have found?" Ruffington asked cleaning his glasses. "Yeah, tell him we have a surprise!" Two-Ton exclaimed.

"He didn't order me to show me anything except those turtles. However….." Hun picked up a piece of the broken canister, "I might show him this…." "Not the dog?" Fong questioned. "No, Shark is ours. Not his." Hun replied giving him a mean look. "Sorry….." Fong embarrassingly replied. "Fong….Take the canister to Master Shredder. He might have some interest….. Just please him with our bit of progress." Hun said, Fong took his boss's word and picked up the canister before heading off. "Alright, Shark. I've got a task for you." Hun took out the shuriken thrown by the turtles and placed it under Shark's nose, "Does it smell like something you know?" Shark gave a quiet growl before saliva dripped out. "Good, you're a smart fella. Go find those turtles and bring them to me….. Tonight is a special treat for you." Hun said. Shark barked and headed out of the door on four paws like a normal dog despite being able to walk like a human.

Twenty minutes or so later, Fong nervously arrived alone holding the canister in front of Shredder at the Foot Clan's common room. "Hun wanted you to see this." Fong said. Shredder took the canister from Fong's hands and examined it carefully. "Thank you for the gift. Now go back to the streets….." Shredder ordered, Fong hurried off in fear and left Shredder, Tatsu and a couple of Foot ninjas alone. "I've seen this before…..But I don't know when….." Shredder commented, "Look familiar, Tatsu?" "No….. I don't know what it is….." Tatsu snorted. "I somehow know it, but not know it at the same time. Tatsu, allow me to mediate in this room alone." Shredder ordered. Tatsu bowed down with much respect and gave orders for the Foot ninjas to leave alongside with him.

Down below the sewers, Donnie started asking his brothers if it was a good idea to go to the world above daily. "I'm just wondering because it seems to me that the outside world seems too infested with crooks." Donnie wondered. "You're joking, right?" Raph said who was doing push ups on the floor. "Raph, think about it. The last time we encountered a human, he tried to fry us all!" Donnie replied. "Well, in my opinion. The outside world is a place where it is all you can eat and all you can beat up area. That's my place." Raph smiled. Donnie rolled his eyes, "Oh, I see. You think the outside world is a place where you can punch people up." "Yeah, you said the outside world is infested with crooks, didn't you? It's a good place to beat up crooks." Raph replied. "Donnie, admit it. You probably like the outside world too. There's pizza and all that out there." Mikey walked in. "No, I'm just saying that the outside world is dangerous. Don't you guys have any idea what our enemies could've done to us?" Donnie asked, Mikey blinked his eyes and said nothing until he decided to go off topic with Donnie's question. "Do you still dream of April?" Mikey asked. Donnie stamped his foot in fury, "Uh…." Mikey started before realizing Donnie was going to tackle him and ran around.

Leo came in to witness both Donnie and Mikey running around. "Guys! What are you doing? There's no running around the lair, remember?" Leo said, but the two brothers ignored him and carried on with their behaviour. "Not working, Leo?" Raph said continuing to do his push ups and giving Leo a huge smirk. "Oh shut up Raph. It's not like you could do it better. If you think my leadership skills suck. Why don't you convince them to stop?" Leo challenged. "Beats me. Those two have…." But before Raph could finish Mikey stepped on his head followed by Donnie. "Alright, you two. You're going to pay…." Raph said getting up, in rage he started chasing both of them around.

"Enough!" Splinter's voice came in; the three turtles stopped their immature behaviour and bowed their heads in shame. "Leonardo, haven't you taught your brothers to be responsible yet?" Splinter asked. "Well…. I tried but they're always like that." Leo said. "No, it's because you lock yourself up in your room reading those comic books of yours. That's why we're not disciplined." Raph replied. Splinter coughed before asking his sons the situation, "Donnie said the outside world was dangerous," Mikey explained "he said that the place is infested with crooks. Raph and I personally disagree. Then I said 'April' and Donnie went berserk! Then Raph! It's like aliens took over their minds!" "You stepped on my head, shell brain." Raph growled.

"If Donatello still feels unprepared for the world above, then perhaps you too, Michelangelo can take some training and discipline to be more responsible." Splinter said, "You will require extra teachings too, Raphael. Your arrogance needs to be controlled; you must not rush into every challenge ahead." Splinter then turned to Leo, "As for you, despite your great ninjutsu skills I still expect much more from your leadership and responsibility. For now on, no one is allowed to go above the world unless I say you are prepared. Today there will be no training, but tomorrow you'll start early." Splinter walked away back to the dojo room where he lives in but not before giving the turtles his final word, "I want you all to be better than me and not act so foolishly with your life. That is why I train you like ninjas rather than just sons."

As Splinter left the turtles alone, Mikey began groaning, "Ah…. We can't go for pizza anymore. Nor can you search for April…" Donnie gave Mikey an angry look but knew he shouldn't act upon it. "Great….What am I gonna do now? Play the TES? Read my _Justice Force _comics? _Bugman _comics_? _Skateboard? Or maybe read the _Little Samurai_ comics all over again." Mikey wondered. "Actually, I was planning to upgrade the TES and also Splinter has a rule about no skating in the lair. Go read your comics." Donnie said.

**Part 2**

For the following week, the turtles had to wake up at 4:30 am in order to train at the dojo room where Splinter lives. "Remember, a ninja does not rely on his eyes only. Use your ears, nose, and any sensor to detect your enemy's presence and movement." Leo and Raph were once again squaring off against each other with Raph teasing Leo to make a move. "Back straight, Leo. That way it will stop you from losing too much stamina." Splinter instructed as he watched Leo carefully pointing his katanas at Raph, "I don't like waiting, so make a move." Raph taunted spinning his sais in his hands.

"I'm patient, Raph. You're not. And by default, I'm better than you." Leo spoke back. Raph then felt the urge to attack his older brother and charged forward but Leo caught his arm and gave it a twist that made Raph yelp, Raph then proceeded to punch him with his other hand but Leo blocked it too before giving him a swift kick at his kneecap. Raph began hopping until Leo kicked his other kneecap ending the fight. "Well done Leonardo." Splinter complimented, "Don't worry Raph, I actually think you're better than me in an eating contest." Leo said to his brother. "Next time I won't waste a move like that ever." Raph groaned. "Donatello, how is your progress?" Splinter asked from afar. "I'm fine, sensei. But this punching bag feels strangely harder than usual." Donnie commented. "Donnie, where's Mikey?" Leo wondered. "Uh… He said he wanted to practice his ninja vanish." Donnie said continuing to punch the bag. "Oh he went to practice, hey? Can I try something?" Raph asked as he walked up to the punching bag.

Raph then delivered a huge punch that made a large sound of pain, "Alright…. Donnie perhaps you need to work some muscle." Raph commented as he unzipped the punching bag and a thud, Mikey came down all bruised from shell to head along with some stuffing. "That….was the best vanish…I ever did…." Mikey groaned. "Seriously? Why would you make Mikey a punching bag, Donnie?" Leo asked. "I didn't notice…. Seriously, he's good at vanishing." Donnie excused himself. "Man, I was lucky to find out that there wasn't enough stuffing in this bag. Oh yeah, Donnie please punch better next time." Mikey said holding his right hand over his bruised right eye. "I'm gonna get some ice out of the fridge for that." He said again.

"Why did he hide in the punching bag in the first place?" Raph questioned, Donnie gave a shrug in response. Later back on the surface, Shark was running around the city like a normal stray dog, people who saw him would back away in fear that he may transmit rabies or aggravate it, the dog sniffed the air and then heard sirens come to his way. The police of course had shown up to put the dangerous dog down by force, however the bullets the police force fired did not do Shark any form of harm instead it angered him and made him lunge for the cops who were then terrified by the mutant dog who tossed and turned police cars over. At this moment, New York has already developed a new source of fear.

Back in sewers, Splinter was teaching his sons to meditate and embrace harmony, but for Mikey he soon found the training to be boring and asked Splinter a question, "Sensei, if we….." but the words were cut short when Splinter hit Mikey on the head with a Japanese fan. "Do not say a word; you are processing your inner spirits." Splinter said. The lesson lasted for about half an hour and the turtles felt they were disciplined well enough. "Do not think this is over. We still have so much to work through, my sons." Splinter said as he watched his bored sons walk out of his room. "Work…." Raph grumbled. "I wonder if I still have time to upgrade that TES." Donnie wondered. "I'll help you with that one." Mikey said.

After an hour, the turtles were bored out of their mind so bad that it was not until Donnie came in with the newly upgraded TES. "Guys, I've made our video game console even better. It's now called the Super Turtle Entertainment System! It now hosts 32 bits and not only that…. I think we can make our TV work properly again." Donnie cried, "Oh, I thought our TV worked like always. We play video games on it or watch old movies on it." Raph said rolling his eyes as if it was nothing new. "No, no. I mean we can literally….have a chance to connect to digital TV. Not only that… The graphics I assure you will look amazing." Donnie said with more glee. "Alright, Donnie. Boot up and let's see what you've made." Leo said with a slight interest, Donnie walked up to the TV carrying the STES to the TV where he plugged the console in and turned on the TV.

Instead of the fuzzy screen, the turtles now have a fairly clear screening of a TV channel. Currently it was Channel 6 news. "Police say that a mutant dog identified to be of Doberman breed to be on the loose. It was described by Chief Officer Michael Sterns as a real monster and not fictional." A lady's voice said on screen. "Mutant dog?" Mikey chimed in, "I can assure the public that it was real. Even our forensic scientists admit it was real. We're already on move to go after this animal." A large man in a police uniform said in front of a microphone, and then footage of Shark appeared on screen with him roaring out loud. "Whoa, check out the size of Rahzar!" Mikey commented. "Police are still proceeding to track down the animal. And after the break, we'll be talking about sport." The news on screen soon changed to a commercial regarding a bank which the turtles ignored.

"Rahzar?" Raph asked confused. "Uh yeah….I wanted to call that thing so many names like Dogpound, Puppy Eyes…. But I think 'Rahzar' is a befitting name to this thing. So yeah…. Let's call him….RAHZAR!" Mikey then made an intimidating pose in front of his brothers. "Guys, do you think we should stop this monster before it rampages the city?" Leo asked. "Oh, you don't say, Leo. That thing definitely needs a beating." Raph said. "But that's cruel…." Mikey whimpered. "No…. It's a wild animal that could harm anybody." Raph argued back. "Alright, if we're going to stop it at least we gotta go out to the surface secretly without Splinter knowing….." Leo whispered.

"Uh….." Donnie scratched his head until Mikey slapped him. "Dude…. We're gonna be heroes. Don't hesitate." "Fine…. Oh boy, my stomach feels bad…." Donnie complained nervously. "Alright, Donnie, pack our gear and let's all move. We're ninjas after all." Leo whispered. As soon as the turtles prepared everything they snuck out of the sewers into the night ready to take on the mutant beast that terrorizes New York.

**Part 3**

The turtles leapt from different buildings in search of the mutant that everyone had feared, "Feels good to be out in the night!" Mikey exclaimed. "Eyes open for that dog, guys." Leo said. The turtles then halted at one point for a bit of observation. "There's some sort of foul odour…" Leo commented smelling the air in disgust. "Worse than what I've experienced back at home." Donnie added in.

Then the sound of growling followed and the turtles became super worried. "Uh….This guy is probably hungry." Mikey said, then with amazing strength a being in shape of a werewolf leapt high in front of the full moon above the sky landed in front of them. "Uh, is that a werewolf or not?" Raph asked. "It's Rahzar, dudes. Except he's standing like a normal person this time." Mikey said. "He's hunched back though." Donnie added. "Look at the chest plate of his. It's wicked looking!" Mikey exclaimed. The dog that was known as Shark before curled his teeth up and looked at the turtles hungrily, his claws extended out a little to add more intimidation. "Turtles…. Tasty turtles." Rahzar said as saliva drooled from his mouth, the mutant dog then charged forward to his target with his mouth wide open.

"Bad dog!" Mikey said as he reached for his nunchakus and hit him on the nose. But Rahzar felt nothing but anger and reached out to Mikey by the hands. "Don't…. call me….dog." Rahzar snarled as he threw Mikey to the ground. "Mikey!" Leo yelled as he saw Rahzar throw him to the floor. "Ugh… Guess we can all just call him Rahzar." Mikey said rubbing his sore head. Leo, Raph and Donnie all grouped up together and started attacking Rahzar one by one, but the attacks were rendered a bit useless and did not do much harm. Rahzar then knocked aside Leo and Donnie and turned his attention to Raph by grabbing him on the throat, "We've met before turtle…. At my master's den. You choked me once but now I'll choke you…." Raph struggled against Rahzar but found it too difficult to knock him away.

It was not until Leo leapt onto his back and started jabbing him on certain areas on the back. Rahzar snarled in pain and grabbed Leo from behind. "Leo!" Donnie yelled as he whacked his bo staff onto Rahzar's bottom, "Ew…." Donnie said in disgust. "Alright, Michelangelo is back in the game!" Mikey said twirling his nunchakus around before jumping on his head. Rahzar was annoyed to death with the turtle's efforts to hurt him and told them that he possessed the strength of a true mutant.

"I'm too advanced for you turtles. You're all inferior life forms in my eye." Rahzar said. "That's it, dog freak. Time to gift wrap you back to your ugly tattooed master." Raph said as he charged forward with his sais. "Alright guys, maybe let's aim for his chest cavity…. That should put him down." Leo ordered as he charged for the chest plate. "You can't touch me…. Turtles." Rahzar growled as he smacked both Leo and Raph aside. "Well then, let's dance, dog…." Raph taunted.

Rahzar did not like the word "dog" and roared out loud possibly catching the police's attention. Even with their shells, the turtles were too squishy for a giant mutant dog. They duelled for ten minutes, and then another five minutes until the turtles were exhausted by their effortless attempts to attack his weak point. "Silly turtles should not have come outside… Now you all belong to my master, Hun." Rahzar then raised a claw ready to cut his foes into turtle chow, but the kill was cut short when an arrow flew by and hit him on the chest right where his weak spot is. "Get away from my sons." A wise old voice said.

Rahzar looked up to see Splinter with a bow and arrow on top of an old water silo; he leered out his teeth in front of the rat sensei and growled. Splinter leapt up high and landed in front of his sons, "Sensei…" Leo cried helplessly. "We'll talk about this later." Splinter replied and turned to Rahzar. "Filthy rat…." Rahzar growled as clumsily ran towards him due to the arrow. Splinter lashed out a piece of coarse rope and leapt onto the back of Rahzar, he then tied a knot around his jaw to prevent him from opening his mouth and dodged his hands in time before being grabbed. Splinter then grabbed his right hand and twisted it with enough might to make the beast howl, he then did the same with his left hand except he bit the hand like a normal rat.

Splinter sent the finishing moves by side kicking his left leg and made him fall to the ground, he then grabbed the leg and with all his might he managed to throw Rahzar off the top of the building into the streets below. "That was epic, sensei!" Mikey complimented, "We have a lot to talk about back home, my sons." Splinter replied. Leo had a little peek at what happened to Rahzar but could not see through the pitch black where he was though he felt he heard a dog's whimper. "Let's all head home now….." Splinter said.

Later arriving moments later in the sewers, Splinter was unhappy with what his sons had done. "How…. Did you track us? Sensei?" Donnie asked. "I can smell where you go…." Splinter replied simply, "my sons, there is a lot of things you still have not learnt. I did not grant you permission to go outside and yet you disobey me…" "Sorry, sensei…" Leo said in shame. "I have not taught you everything yet. No one goes without permission! Do I make myself clear?!" Splinter asked furiously. "Yes, sensei." The turtles all said. "Go to your rooms now. Forget about it for now….." Splinter quietly said.

On top of the surface, in the sinister area of the Foot Clan lair. Tatsu asked Shredder what he had found about the canister. "A long story…. This canister is what I used to kill my old nemesis. But the turtles, the mutant dog all tell me one thing. Hamoto Yoshi still lives, human or not. I entrusted people like Hun and Burns to track him but now begins the real game. I, myself will go and find out where he is. I will finish him and his loathsome ninja turtles….. From now, the Foot will hunt with its leader."

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	6. StockGen Warehouse Breakout

**StockGen Warehouse Breakout**

Disappointed with their disobedience, Splinter pushed his sons further into training such as showing them the most advanced techniques to utilise their skill in different forms of ninjutsu. "Steady, Leonardo. It takes time to cross through tetsubishi…." Splinter instructed as he watched his elder son walk slowly across a floor of spikes. Leo cautiously walked through the trial of spikes easily and quoted "Piece of cake." "Raphael." Splinter said. Raph cracked his knuckles, "Ah, no worries." And without ease Raph stepped through the trial. Splinter then turned to his youngest sons, "Donatello and Michelangelo." Donnie puffed his breath and slowly but steadily stepped through the tetsubishi spikes without getting poked by a single one. "Hey, I did it!" Donnie excitedly exclaimed.

"Come on, Mikey." Raph teased as he watched with glee as Mikey nervously stepped in. Mikey was doing fine until he lost balance due to his fear of spikes falling down and kicking up some of the spikes as he fell and earned some spikes on his back too. The rest of turtles ducked as the spikes flung up by Mikey's legs hit the shoji wall behind them. Splinter made an unhappy gruff sound and ordered Mikey to pack up his spikes back into a small box. "My sons, we need to talk again." Splinter said. Sitting his pupils on the concrete/bamboo floor, Splinter ordered his sons to listen to a lecture of his. "There are many ways people can defeat you. It is not through physical contact to a weapon, it is being a victim to someone's mind. That is why I set up this challenge so you can outsmart your enemies next time at any rate." Mikey then started talking, "Uh….Sensei, I got a question I've forgot to ask."

"What is it, Michelangelo?" Splinter asked. "How did you know where to find us and Rahzar fighting?" Mikey asked. "Why I'm a rat. I can smell good with my nose." Splinter told him, "Was that any relevant?" Mikey nervously laughed, "Uh yeah, just to know you better." Raph slapped Mikey on the head. "Dude, that was way irrelevant with what we are doing!" Raph snapped. "Dude….No need to be a hard case." Mikey said rubbing his head. "Raph…. There's no need to be frustrated." Leo said putting a hand onto Raph's shoulder. "It's his fault for always asking sensei stupid questions." Raph answered. "HOW ARE THEY STUPID?!" Mikey yelled. Raph yelled back "BECAUSE THEY ARE!" "Enough! Shall we carry on with this lecture?" Splinter asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." Leo agreed. After listening long enough to Splinter's lecture, the turtles began going back to their usual activities as normal teenage boys. "Dude…. Did you even understand Splinter's words?" Mikey asked Raph while reading an issue of _Bugman Rises,_ "Yeah… It's all about how dangerous the world is, right?" Raph said while playing a racing game on the STES. "Guys, guys, guess what I just made!" Donnie came out excitedly. "Uh…. I don't know. You've only fixed my mini table soccer table and probably fixed our problematic oven as of today." Raph lazily said as he continued playing. Donnie squealed "No, no, no, better than that."

"Dude, you sound so much like a fan girl." Mikey commented. Donnie ignored Mikey's comments and asked the two to stop what they are doing. "Uh…. Sorry, Donnie. I'm in a middle of a race." Raph said continuing to glue his eyes on the game. Donnie replied, "Pause the game." "What?" Raph asked in confusion. Donnie face palmed his head, "Pause….. P.A. U. S. E! Just stop playing for a moment!" Raph then turned his head with an annoyed expression while still holding onto the game controls.

"Alright, do you see what's on my forehead?" Donnie said pointing to his forehead. "Goggles?" Mikey said in boredom. "More than that. It's my super techno-goggles. It has microscopic vision, night vision, a camera, a recorder and even a phone." Donnie explained. "Uh… I better give that a name. How about T-Lens as in 'Turtle Lens'?" Mikey suggested. "Oh, thanks, Mikey. 10 out of 10 name." Donnie said. "Okay, now stop wasting my time and let me finish my game." Raph said. "Sure, but it's already ended and you've just earned last position. " Donnie pointed out.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Raph growled. "Your fault for not pressing the pause button." Donnie said. "What's the pause button, hey? You're the tech guy here!" Raph yelled. "Dude, it's right there." Mikey said pressing a small button. "Well nothing happened." Raph said. "That's because you're on the high score board." Mikey said pointing towards the screen. Donnie grabbed all his required gear out of his room to test his T-Lens but before he got to the sewer entry he was stopped by Leo on the way. "Hey Donnie, what's with all the gear you're packing? Your bo staff, goggles etc…." Leo wondered. "Oh just out for a test run with these." Donnie said adjusting the goggles on top. "And you're going outside?" Leo asked suspiciously.

"Yes, it won't be far, I promise." Donnie begged, "Just on top of the building next to us." "Alright, but I'm going to supervise you." Leo said, "I'm your leader and the door opener of this lair." "Actually it's a sewer plate." Donnie said. "Whatever…..You and your scientific terms." Leo said as he helped Donnie go open the sewer entrance for him. "It's the correct word for it." Donnie said. Leo opened the plate up and he and Donnie got outside. "Alright, I need to use my climbing hooks to get up the building." Donnie said as he reached from his belt.

"What? You have climbing hooks? Where's mine?" Leo asked in disbelief. "I promise I'll make yours." Donnie said as he started climbing. Donnie climbed the old apartment block like a swift cicada and got to the roof top. "OK, Leo. I won't be long. Just need to observe my surroundings." Donnie called out from above. Donnie then attached his T-Lens and looked around his area, "Hmm….Not bad for a normal pair of goggles. Now let's try night vision." Donnie said to himself rolling a wheel attached to the googles. Soon Donnie's vision became neon green and black; it gave Donnie the chance to be able to explore more of what he has created.

"It's always good to be me." Donnie said to himself as he walked to another side of the building, soon Donnie spotted a red haired teenage girl wearing a yellow jacket, green shirt and blue jeans carrying a satchel walk out of a small confectionary store. "She looks different besides the face. I'm pretty sure I've seen it before." Donnie thought to himself. Then a white van pulled over right next to her and two men got out from the back. An African-American man in a pink shirt, a pair of glasses and normal trousers with black curly, wired hair stepped out along with a Caucasian man with slick brown hair in a white sleeveless shirt and black pants stepped out and grabbed the girl quickly, the girl struggled against her captors but was powerless until she was all tied up by the two men.

"Take the bag too, Stockman." The man in the sleeveless shirt said. The man in the pink shirt grabbed the satchel and threw it inside the back of the van with the girl. "Right, let's go finish business." The man said again and got in the back of the van with Stockman. As the van drove away, Donnie recorded the whole incident with his T-Lens and thought what he had witnessed was a crime that he could've stopped. "Bad news…." Donnie said to himself.

**Part 2**

Donnie returned to the lair with Leo to tell his brothers and even Splinter about what he just saw during dinner. "So, you went outside just to test your gadget?" Raph said who was picking at his meal of algae and lichen bugs on his old plate. "Perhaps you could tell us what you just saw just then, Donatello. Was it anything to do with the Foot?" Splinter asked in a worried voice. "No, they certainly don't look like ninjas nor do I know if they work for the Foot." Donnie replied who nibbled on a piece of algae, "But I clearly saw two men kidnap a girl and drive off. That girl also looked like April." "April?" Mikey asked with interest. Donnie began describing her, "Same red hair and face but different outfit. "

"How do you know it was April?" Raph asked, "Raph, I'm pretty sure those goggles Donnie wore make sense." Leo said. "One of the men referred to the other as 'Stockman'. I'm pretty sure that's a famous guy in New York." Donnie said. "It sounds familiar…. But isn't that the name of a scientist?" Leo wondered. "I know what you are talking about, Donatello. You are talking about Baxter Stockman, right?" Splinter asked. "Baxter Stockman?" Donnie questioned. Splinter told the turtles what he knew about the man called Baxter Stockman, "Yes, you see before I became a rat. At the time when I moved to this place, there happened to be a man who was known as Baxter Stockman. He was the owner of a business called 'StockGen Warehouse', a place where genetic studying is superior. He was a well-known public figure in the city and was nominated as one of 'America's Finest Scientists' by American citizens."

"That's kinda hard to hear, but it could possibly be an imposter." Mikey theorized, "An imposter? Sounds funny, Mikey." Donnie commented. "Sensei, you said that we aren't allowed to go outside unless you say we're prepared. Is it okay if I call this a rescue mission?" Leo asked Splinter. Splinter swallowed a piece of algae and replied, "Do you feel ready, Leonardo? Because I feel as if you still need training…." "No, sensei. Give us a chance this time. We're asking permission for you to put our skills to the test." Raph put in. "Yeah, Raph's confident. I feel confident." Leo added in, "Even Mikey and Donnie feel confident."

"Sensei, there's time to reflect on our mistakes. But I think we can make a difference if we have permission to do a risky task." Donnie told Splinter, "Yeah, there's not gonna be a chance where the Foot will show up." Mikey added in. "Oh you sure? Michelangelo?" Splinter wondered stroking his chin. "Doesn't what danger we will be facing…. Turtles never give up." Leo said. "Let me think…." Splinter said putting his hand up to hush them. Splinter closed his eyes then became silent and had a little think.

He opened back his eyes after a minute and told the turtles of what he thinks should be done. "As a father and teacher, I want you all to take a challenge. I want you to independently complete your destined task and to do so, I give you permission…." The turtles soon became excited upon hearing Splinter's words and high fived each other. "It's ninja time, dudes." Mikey said, "Actually, it's time to show some turtle power!" Raph said clenching his fists together. "Go my sons; prepare everything you need, everything I taught, anything you need to confront danger…." Splinter said as he got up from the table.

"Let's do this." Leo said getting up from the table. "So, we're trying to get to a place called, 'StockGen Warehouse' right?" Donnie asked himself. "'Baxter Stockman', he's the guy alright?" Raph asked him. "Guys, wait I need to finish my algae…." Mikey called as he took bits of algae from his dinner plate and ate it. "Michelangelo, finish that later…." Splinter said grabbing his plate away, "For now use your energy wisely….." "Alright guys, weapons, headbands and gear…. And we're good to go." Leo instructed, "Donnie, you probably need those T-Lens too."

"No problem." Donnie said giving a thumbs up. As soon as the turtles packed everything Splinter gave them a final warning, "Stay in the shadows…. They are your only ally in the world above. But stay away from the Foot; they could be lurking inside those shadows too." "Ah, don't worry sensei. As long as you're the best, those Foot scuzzbuckets won't beat us." Raph said. Splinter gave Raph a grave look but said nothing. "Don't get overconfident, Raph." Leo reminded him.

The turtles got out of the sewer in usual fashion with Leo always being the last to get out. "Where do we start?" Mikey wondered. "StockGen Warehouse is pretty well hidden place near Central Park I'm guessing." Donnie said. "Guessing? Then how do you know where it's nearby?" Raph asked. "I have my laptop, Raph. There's a thing called the Internet." Donnie replied. "Guys, let's not waste time and start searching. Come on." Leo said as he went to climb an apartment building block. "Leo, you can use my climbing hooks instead of just jumping up." Donnie called.

"Forget about that. I can still climb the building." Leo said but his talk nearly made him slip. "Well, Donnie, it looks like you're gonna be slowing us down with those climbing hooks." Raph said jumping up the apartment block too. "Jumping is way….Cooler than climbing." Mikey said patting Donnie on the back as he followed his elder brothers. "Fine, looks like we got noise to make." Donnie said to himself as he decided to just jump up to the building making ridiculously loud noises when jumping on the steel staircases. "Ugh, this is why I prefer climbing, its way more silent than this." Donnie said to himself again.

After the turtles all got up, Leo gathered his brothers together. "Donnie, do you have your GPS with you?" Leo asked. "Of course I do…. I have it on my T-Lens." Donnie said grabbing the goggles out of his backpack. "I don't remember you telling me it had a GPS." Raph said. Donnie then stopped and thought to himself, "Oh you're right….. I still haven't attached it onto the T-Lens." Donnie gave a huge sigh before reaching into his backpack again to grab out his GPS. "OK, we can resume our search for StockGen Warehouse." Donnie assured his brothers. Donnie tapped a couple of keys on the GPS and found that StockGen Warehouse is somewhere close by.

"I got the hang of it." Donnie said, "How about you all follow me?" "Guess I'll be taking advice from you, smart guy." Leo said as he followed Donnie from building to building. Meanwhile from afar, Tatsu was looking through a pair of binoculars on top of another building and then gave orders to a bunch of Foot ninjas to go after them. Inside the secret lair of StockGen Warehouse, April O'Neil was finally able to breathe properly after being stuffed with a sack on her head but found she was tied up on a wooden chair in a dark shady room with only one light. "Hello, Ms. O'Neil, welcome to StockGen Warehouse" A voice spoke.

April looked up to see an African American man with two other men standing next to him and a man in a beanie mask behind him. Both men were Caucasian but their appearances were different, one man was well dressed in a business suit like a secret agent had a strange alien looking blaster pointing to her, he had well-trimmed black hair and a weird looking expression on his face, the other was in a sleeveless shirt carrying a metal baseball bat. "Do you know why you're here?" The African American man asked. "Who are you?" April asked nervously. "I'm Dr Baxter Stockman, you may have heard of me through a couple of local magazines. But I rather remain unknown to people. The man in the suit there is called Mr Campbell, my boss and the other guy with the bat here is Carlos Hobson, you can call him 'Old Hob' for short. And that is Gerard Burns behind you, perhaps better known as the pyromaniac of New York….." The man said. Stockman then spoke again, "You obviously look clueless and want to know why you're here. It is your father that brought you here…. Here for experimenting."

"Dad?" April said. "Your father breached our rules in StockGen Warehouse, but more importantly he breached the privacy policies of T.C.R.I. And we want to punish him and we want him now. We only want your father, Ms O'Neil. You'll be fine after this." Stockman smiled. "What has my father done wrong?" April asked. "Attempting to interfere our genetic operations." Mr Campbell spoke strangely. "Where is your father now?" Stockman threatened. "In hospital…." April replied in fear. "Is this girl still worth it?" Burns wondered eager to burn her alive. "Not unless she makes a phone call….. Then we can find out more." Stockman replied, "Go ahead, Ms O'Neil. I've got your phone for you. Call your dad now." Stockman then handed April her phone.

The turtles have found out where StockGen Warehouse is located and looked at the scrapped logo on top of the warehouse building. "How long has it been when people have walked here?" Raph asked. "Maybe during the age of the dinosaurs?" Mikey guessed. "That's not possible, Mikey. Warehouses don't exist during those times." Donnie said. "You're saying they didn't exist?" Mikey said in a surprised tone. Leo and Donnie both face palmed themselves in response while Raph rolled his eyes. "Mikey, they're made by people. Humans….." Donnie sneered. Raph slapped him on the head, "How stupid can you get?" Mikey shrugged and gave a nervous grin.

"Alright guys, let's head in and find April." Leo commanded. "Careful, Leo. It might be a trap." Raph said as he followed him into the warehouse. "Whatever, Raph. Help me lift the warehouse door open please….." Leo replied. The turtles then tried lifting the door of the warehouse with all their strength, "Ridiculous…." Raph grunted as he tried to pull the door up. Meanwhile Mr Campbell stared at the security monitor screens next to Stockman and the others, "We must hide the girl…." Mr Campbell said observing the turtles trying to open the warehouse door. "Who are these clowns in turtle suits?" Stockman asked.

"This is so laughable." Hobson sniggered. "I know them…. It's the turtles I've been searching for. And I need to burn them for money. We have to kill them." Burns said, "Tell me more…." Mr Campbell replied. "It's all to do with the Shredder. His nemesis is here and he wants me to burn him and his disciples. I want the pleasure and the money to kill them." Burns explained. "Very well….. Commence the killing operation." Mr Campbell said. "What about Ms O'Neil here? Isn't she important than those turtles?" Stockman asked.

"Affirmative, but I foresee the task in disposing those turtles off first." Mr Campbell answered. "Seems logical considering they may interfere. I think this is a good call to get my Mousers into play." Stockman suggested. "We need something better than your little machines. We need fire." Burns said. "Fire is just more trouble." Stockman snapped, "Machines are the more efficient way." "Screw that logic of yours. We're burning them." Burns said holding a lighter up.

"Enough! I say we go with the Mousers because I trust Stockman's suggestions more than a strangers." Mr Campbell said. Burns growled in frustration, "You obviously have no clue about the turtle's capability in ninjutsu." "They're dangerous….. Relax, I bet they're going to be scared by a horde of them." Stockman said.

**Part 3**

"This is worthless. The doors too tight." Donnie said. "I think I need to work out more." Raph said in disappointment looking at how green his hands were. Suddenly the warehouse door rolled open and standing several white machines with teeth and two legs. "Robot crocodile heads with chicken legs?" Mikey asked. "Ha! I'm going to love this." Raph said charging in and stomping on two Mouser heads. Back in the room where April is held captive, Stockman had a grim expression on his face as he saw Raph stomp on the Mousers heads.

"Stockman, did you delete the programming of your creations?" Hobson asked. "Dang it!" Stockman yelled as he went for the control panel and pushed a red button, "OK, I activated attack mode….." The Mousers soon flashed red lights on their head and started snapping. "Raph!" Leo yelled as he drew out his katanas, "It's time for _Super Mikey Bros._" Mikey said as he drew out his nunchakus and twirled them. Leo cried, "Hey Mikey, get back here!" But Mikey ignored him and hoped onto a Mouser's head crushing it.

"You know sometimes we just don't want to take orders." Donnie said and charged in to take out the Mousers himself; Leo sighed and drew out his katanas. Stockman looked on the screen frowning in disappointment, "What did I tell you, Stinkman?" Burns said holding the lighter in front of April's traumatized face, "I suggest we burn the girl." "Are you an idiot yourself? We need Ms O'Neil for experimenting….. To lure her father over." Stockman sneered. "Stockman," Mr Campbell said, "Why are the Mousers getting destroyed?" "Uh…. Sir. I think it's a good call to inject the StockGen into her now." Stockman said nervously. Mr Campbell's strange expression changed to an almost angry human face.

After the few remaining Mousers were destroyed, the turtles wondered where they should go next. "What lame security is this…? Did someone honestly expect robots to protect their home?" Raph said. "And why are they robot crocodile head thingies with chicken legs?" Mikey asked. "Donnie, explain why we are led to an empty warehouse with only dirt?" Leo asked. "Well…. You see I was attempting to lure you all into a trap by saying we have to rescue a girl…." Donnie sarcastically said. "I knew it, guys. Donnie is a mad scientist!" Mikey yelled. "I'm going to beat the shell out of you for this." Raph growled. "Obviously I DON'T KNOW!" Donnie yelled back.

"Angry turtles." Hobson laughed staring at the security monitor screen. Stockman grabbed a syringe with a green glowing substance out of the drawer beneath the security monitor mainframe and cupped April's mouth. "Relax, Ms O'Neil. It won't hurt and the chemical is safe." April struggled against Stockman but Hobson held her still as the syringe came closer to her. April thought she was doomed but her luck was restored when she found the strength to just kick Stockman in the rib moving him away a little and giving her enough energy to scream for help.

"Did anyone hear that?" Leo asked as he looked around. "I heard it." Donnie replied," And I have a clue where that scream is." April's scream sounded off again giving Donnie the final clue as to where she is. "Oh, I got it." Donnie said and rushed to an area of the warehouse, Donnie used his staff to wipe the dust away revealing a concrete trapdoor. "I need help opening this." "Why need a key when you can open it up instantly?" Raph said as he walked up to the trapdoor and started jumping up and down. "Oh boy…." Burns cried as he saw dust fall from the ceiling. "They've discovered us." Mr Campbell said reaching for his blaster.

Suddenly Raph burst down from the ceiling and landed with a thud on the ground. "What kind of rubber suit is that?" Hobson asked. Raph huffed and puffed furiously showing off his sais, "Uh…. Nice turtle…." Stockman said still holding the syringe in front of April, but this did not change Raph's attitude and soon Leo, Donnie and Mikey joined him. "Take one step and this girl will become a mutant cat…." Stockman threatened. "Well that's funny because we're mutant turtles….." Raph replied.

"I love that shirt of yours, Professor Pink Shirt!" Mikey cried. "My shirt? What is wrong with my shirt?" Stockman angrily asked, "And my name is Baxter Stockman not some cartoon villain name….." "What are waiting for? Kill those turtles!" Burns cried. "Oh look its Fire Freak…. Hi!" Mikey said waving at him. "Don't say "Hi!" to a scumbag!" Raph nudged him, "He wanted to burn us all, remember?" "Then how do we greet our enemies?" Mikey asked. "You growl at them." Raph replied baring his teeth in front of his enemies.

"Guys! Duck!" Leo ordered as Mr Campbell fired a laser at them. The turtles looked back to see a Foot ninja standing behind them with a hole in his chest. "So are they working for the Foot or what?" Raph wondered. Tatsu and two other Foot ninjas jumped down from the trapdoor entrance with their swords drawn. "You're not leaving, turtles." Tatsu said. "So who do we fight?" Mikey asked scratching his head. "I'll go for the Foot ninjas!" Raph said twirling his sais around, "They've got loads of minions for me to kill." "That's pretty dark and gritty, Raph. Just beat them up." Leo said deciding to fight the Foot ninjas too.

"I guess I'll go for Stockman and the others." Donnie said twirling his staff around in front of them to scare them while intending to rescue April. "Mikey, you with me?" "Don't mind." Mikey replied. "Let's go….." Donnie said as he charged forward. Stockman who had no skill in combat already cowered off to a corner while Mikey took down Hobson easily. "Get off me, freak." Hobson said but Mikey put his feet on top of Hobson's face and smothered him with all kinds of repulsive smells. Donnie swiped his bo staff at Stockman and made him let go of the syringe. "You two seem to forget me and Mr Campbell." Burns said as he reached out for some fire bombs in his pockets and threw them.

"Donnie!" Mikey cried still pinning down Hobson. Donnie freaked out at the attack and let go of the syringe. The syringe slid across the floor next to Mikey who grabbed it and started pointing it at Hobson, "You've got no idea what that is…." Hobson hissed. "Oh I don't? Can I at least see what happens?" Mikey asked and jabbed it onto his neck. Meanwhile Donnie was having a hard time facing both Mr Campbell and Burns. Mr Campbell fired a red laser at Donnie which hit the security monitor screen and destroyed all the evidence of the turtles ever coming to StockGen Warehouse.

"You idiot, you've just destroyed footage of four mutant turtles!" Burns yelled. Mr Campbell did not like the word and turned against him by pointing his blaster at him and fired. Burns dodged the fire and saw it hit another Foot ninja to the ground. "Hey!" Raph yelled angrily. Mr Campbell continued firing some more lasers before retreating to a door that is secured by a password and tapped a few numbers before leaving behind the door. "Coward!" Burns angrily yelled shaking his fist before turning his attention to Donnie.

"I don't need that Mr Campbell anyway to help me. He's nothing but A.I." Burns said. "You mean he's a robot?" Donnie asked. "Precisely yes…." Burns said reaching for another fire bomb in his pocket. "Oh boy, time to remember Master Splinter's training in dodging." Donnie said. Stockman watched from a far to witness what he is seeing, he saw Leo and Raph taking on Tatsu and the Foot ninjas to Donnie and Burns duking it out while Mikey was just fiddling with the unconscious Hobson. The only thing that he could do was try and take April O'Neil away without having to face the turtles, so Stockman took his time wisely to avoid the fighting and get to April who is trying to release herself from the chair.

Stockman approached April and helped untie her. "Don't think this is….." But before Stockman could finish April punched him in the stomach hard and tried to escape. Burns noticed this and turned his attention to April. He stopped her from getting away and held her captive again. "Two important jobs; One I must destroy you and two, I must help with the experimentation of this girl." Burns said arm locking April. "Either way, you're going down." Raph said punching Burns in the face and releasing April.

"Hi I'm Donatello." Donnie approached her, "I think we've met before." April looked dazed at Donnie making Donnie laugh nervously but April fainted after the brief moment. "I guess we could bring her back to the lair." Raph said blocking an attack from a Foot ninja. Leo was busy fighting the remaining ninjas and Tatsu. "Your skills are still undeveloped." Tatsu said to Leo blocking every attack. "Leo, it's time to go, we've got April!" Donnie called out carrying her on his back. "Alright, it's time to retreat turtles!" Leo ordered.

Mikey got off Hobson and Raph stopped fighting the rest of the tired Foot ninjas. Donnie ran to the trapdoor ladder and climbed it first followed by Mikey then Raph. "Alright, see you later." Leo said as he stopped holding back Tatsu and dropped a smoke bomb. "No!" Tatsu cried and slashed nothing but thin air. Tatsu took time to catch his breath and looked at mess around him. Foot ninjas lay beaten and only two were killed by the actions of Mr Campbell. Hobson groaned in pain and felt uncomfortable with the StockGen injected into him while Burns lay on the floor clutching onto his face.

Tatsu approached Stockman who just got up from the swipe of Donnie's staff and seized him by the collar. "I may have lost the turtles. But I would be glad to bring you back with us. Dr Stockman…" Tatsu threatened. Stockman looked in fear at Tatsu's eyes and gulped, Tatsu dropped him to the floor, "You provide us with some information or join us... Now get up before the police come and let's go meet the Shredder…"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Mutation Has A Beginning

**Mutation Has A Beginning **

April woke up on a brown sofa covered by a dirty blue blanket and was startled to see Michelangelo staring at her. "Hi!" Mikey said. April put her face on her palms and tried to convince herself that she is not seeing mutant turtles. Donnie put a hand on April which made her shiver and told her that it is reality. "Don't worry, it's all real….." "All real? All real?!" April asked with a wide expression on her face, "Please… If you guys exist for real. I'm probably going to faint." "Miss…. Please don't. We have to be kept secret. It's not good if you're going to reveal us." Raph said.

"My name's April…." April reminded Raph. "I know, I know. Just what the shell were you kidnapped for?" Raph asked. "Their people my dad works with. My dad's in hospital with a bit of broken back since you guys rescued him. And his co-workers want him for experimenting….. It was bizarre. They told me once that my dad breached the policy of his workplace. They told me he tried to create terrifying creatures that would end up dominating Earth and they want to teach him a lesson….." April explained.

"Go on…. What else?" Raph said after seeing April take a breath. "I tried to protect dad by giving those guys protection money. But when I ran out of money and got fired from my job, they got the chance to bring me to their work and made me a test subject. They forced me to call dad and now it has everyone in my family worried." April finished. "Would you like to stay here?" Mikey asked. Raph slapped him on the head, "Are you kidding? We gotta send April back to her world."

Leo and Splinter entered the scene with Splinter walking with his own hand crafted wooden cane. "Good to see you again, Ms O'Neil." Splinter said calmly, "Uh…. Hello, Master…..Splinter? Is that right?" April asked. "Indeed, you have a good memory on your past." Splinter said. "Sensei, we need to send her back home." Raph said. "I know…. But is it safe out there?" Splinter asked. "Hey, we've encountered danger and survived it. It's okay, sensei." Leo said. "You have a persistent spirit inside of you, Leonardo. But it always worries me whenever you go outside." Splinter replied. "Are we going to deliver her back or not?" Raph said who was starting to become more irritated.

"For her own good, it may be the wisest choice to take her away. But since all of you have only arrived back from fighting, it may be difficult for you all to endure back out there." Splinter said. "A challenge is what's going to build us, sensei." Leo said trying to persuade his father. "A challenge it may be….But a challenge needs strength. You clearly have exhausted it all…." Splinter reminded him. "You're all wasting my time. I think I can go home by myself. I know Manhattan." April said getting up. "But April, Master Splinter is just getting things sorted for you." Donnie begged.

"Actually Donnie wants to ask you out." Mikey stepped in telling April. Donnie hit him on the head, "Hey! I was just helping….." Mikey said rubbing his head. "You're embarrassing me." Donnie said. Splinter then made his final judgement on what to do, "For your own good, Ms O'Neil. I'll allow my sons to accompany you back home. But it also means my sons miss out on a lesson."

Within the darkness of the Foot Clan hideout, Dr Baxter Stockman was shaking with fear as he saw a man in samurai armour walk with menacing pose approach him; no doubt it was the Shredder. Tatsu was by his side the whole time and stood patiently like a loyal Foot ninja. "Tatsu, I tasked you with the destruction of the turtles, where are they?" Shredder asked. "I couldn't locate them properly but I found out that this man here can help us." Tatsu replied while trying to cover up what really happened. "It is truly an honour to meet you, Mister Shredder. You are the one that 'the city that never sleeps' fears." Stockman tried to say in a polite way but rather than getting a positive response, Shredder put a claw under his chin. "You do not have a right to speak at this moment….. Dr Stockman. I hear you were once a great man with great knowledge…. Now it seems you've changed."

"Ah yes, that's because this accursed world accused me of mishandling many things in science and stripped me out of power…." Stockman bitterly said. "But I will assure that you can regain what is yours, if you meet my demands….." Shredder said. "What can I do for you?" Stockman asked politely. "Help me restore my honour by destroying my enemies here in New York….." Shredder replied. "But I don't know ninjutsu…." Stockman replied back. "Oh, I'm not asking you to become one of my students. I'm asking you to help me make weapons…. First….. Tell me what this is….." Shredder then got out an empty T.C.R.I. canister behind his back and held it in front of Stockman.

"Uh….It's a canister T.C.R.I. makes to store chemicals….." Stockman said. "MORE THAN THAT!" Shredder's voice boomed as the claw drew closer to Stockman's chin ready to cut open his skin. "OK, I get it. You want the StockGen I manufacture and send to T.C.R.I. The green stuff, right?" Stockman nervously said. Not understanding what he had said, Shredder was going to release his rage at Stockman by preparing to pierce through his chin but a Foot ninja came rushing into the private dojo of Shredder with a report.

"Master Shredder. Our other guest is experiencing weird symptoms, you need to see it." The Foot ninja said. "The street thug? What about him?" Shredder asked. "He's changing slowly to a weird creature." The Foot ninja replied. "If you waste my time. I'll cut you….." Shredder said as he turned his attention to him. "Right this way…." The Foot ninja said scurrying away. "Tatsu, bring Dr Stockman along too…." Shredder ordered.

Tatsu put his daito sword in front of Stockman and gave a heavy gruff. Stockman said nothing in return. The two of them followed Shredder to a room where Hobson lied with a sick expression on the floor, his skin showed signs of animal fur growing out and his eyes changed into cat like pupils. Burns and a bunch of Foot ninjas surrounded him checking on his symptoms like doctors.

"Master…. Our other guest seems to be changing into some creature." The Foot ninja told him. Hobson opened his eyes up and the moment he saw Stockman, he lashed out like an angry cat. "Stockman! You are going to regret hiring me to do your dirty schemes!" Hobson yelled.

**Part 2**

Hobson leapt at Stockman who was still under pressure from Tatsu's blade, but a number of Foot ninjas grabbed and restrained him to the floor swiftly in order to calm him down. "Impressive…. The StockGen once again proves successful. You see, Mister Shredder? This is what I can do…. I could change the way humans live and adapt….." Stockman said. "Perhaps there is room for you to join, Stockman…." Burns said. "Enough!" Shredder said in Japanese, "Stockman, you may not become a student of mine. But I will allow you to right to help us create weapons to help me finish my quest for vengeance. Help me and you'll have your privilege to live."

There was no way Stockman would decline as he already knows what Shredder could do to him. "Yes… Master." Stockman whispered and bowed to the floor. "You can stand now…" Shredder told him. Stockman got up with a slightly relieved expression that he earned some freedom and then looked at Hobson who was still staring at him like an angry tiger. "Don't worry, Hobson. The Clan likes us both now." Stockman said. "Welcome to your new family." Burns said lending a hand out to Stockman. Stockman shook it but had two things that already concern him; one, it is him being a servant to Shredder and two, Hobson's anger against him for letting him get in contact with the StockGen.

Meanwhile on a rooftop, the turtles watched silently as April knocked on the door of a house. An older teenage girl with red hair similar to that of Aprils' wearing purple top and black jeans opened the door. "Mum, April's home." The girl said and went off; soon a large woman appeared at the door and began speaking in very shocked voice, "April, sweetie. Thank god, you are safe." And hugged her. "I've told you to stay in the house at night. Don't you know how high the crime rate is out there?"

"Sorry Aunt Mae, I can't help but think of dad. I wanted to go check on him." April told her. "Well, you're lucky the hospital is a nice place looking after him. My goodness, you need to clean that jacket of yours. It has dust all over the place and by the way…. You're lucky that the police have found your bag and phone inside….. Plus why would you be out there shopping for candy?" "Uh… That's just what I wanted to give dad. I didn't have anything else that would be good for him." April tried to explain.

"Anyway….. Your uncle has already made dinner for you. It's getting cold and you should get inside now." Aunt Mae told her. The door then closed behind April and her aunt and the turtles still stood in their place in silence. "Well there goes Donnie's date…." Mikey said. "Mikey, if you continue annoying me like that. I'm going to subject to you to horrible experiments." Donnie said in return. "OK, so now she's safe and sound. Why don't we just go home?" Raph impatiently asked.

"Yeah, I agree. But something tells me she's still not safe…." Donnie said. "Donnie, I'll just agree with Raph at this moment. Why don't we all just go home for now?" Leo said. "S….Sure. Can't let someone beautiful like her distract us from our lives…." Donnie sighed. Mikey then reacted to Donnie's sentence with a curious smile on his face. "Well those experiments are gonna have to wait then…." Donnie said in an annoyed tone and grabbed Mikey by the face. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Knock it off…. Mikey stop harassing Donnie." "Gee…. Thanks Leo." Donnie said giving a quick glare back at Mikey.

"Hey, I'm just growing up, ok?" Mikey said. "Let's go guys…. Home." Leo ordered pointing out in direction with his katana blade. "Really Leo? Why is it that you use your sword to direct us?" Raph asked. "Raph, it's what I see through all leaders with swords. Their sword is their command." Leo told him, "Come on let's go….." The other turtles followed Leo back to their lair. Along the way, Donnie reminded his brothers about what happened last time. "You know I'm kinda curious about what Stockman and his pals do. Just saying…." "I hate science labs…. Don't ever let ourselves go to a place like that again. They're boring…." Raph grunted.

"Hate to say this, Raph." Mikey said jumping from building to building with his brothers, "But I remember using a syringe at one of Professor Pink Shirt's dudes. Wonder what happened to him after that." Leo then stopped and turned around, "Whoa… Whoa…. Whoa….. Don? Mike? Why do you two all the sudden bring this event up?" "Leo, there's something fishy with this Stockman guy. As important as our fight with the Foot Clan is. I believe that fight left something important for us." Donnie said. "And what importance is that?" Leo wondered. "I remember Stockman clearly saying something about the word 'mutated'. Something we've experienced since the start, remember how he threatened to mutate April into a cat?" Donnie asked. "Uh…. Yeah, you're right. But why would I want to bother about this? Is it worth something?" Leo asked. "Yes…. I feel like this could lead me to figure out the impossible….. You remember how Splinter never went in depth with how we were born, right?" Donnie asked again.

"It's a canister with green goo, Don. What else is there?" Raph asked. "The secret of the ooze, Raph. We're turtles and we're not really the turtles we're supposed to be. Mutation turned us all into something different and something alien to this world. I'm telling you…. Whatever that green goo is… It will lead to us to something that I feel in my heart." Donnie explained. "In your heart? That sounds way over the top, Don. Screw this…. We're going home." Raph said. "Oh yes, remember what Stockman was holding his hand. It looked like the same green goo that I think created us." Donnie said.

"Come to think of it, whatever you're thinking, Don. It sounds pretty interesting. I'm curious." Leo said. "Dude, that was radical." Mikey said. "Bleh! This is not important. I just want to live a life. We don't need to find out about what made us." Raph snorted. "If we don't uncover this, Raph. Life can be meaningless." Donnie tried to convince him. "OK, Donnie, here's the deal. You'll lead us through this expedition." Leo said. "Leo?! What are you thinking?" Raph said in disbelief. "Something makes me wonder what Don is thinking, that's what." Leo replied. "Dude, we can find stuff to smash. This isn't the end of the world…." Mikey chimed in.

"Don, lead us to StockGen Warehouse now." Leo ordered. Donnie nodded in reply and the turtles were on their search for origin straight away. "Hey, wait for me. I don't want to be left behind." Raph said despite not wanting to go with his other brothers.

**Part 3**

Stockman and Burns arrived at StockGen Warehouse in Stockman's white van so they can find the StockGen they need for Shredder. Burns got out of the van and opened the back for Hobson who is now a brown mutant cat out. "Alright, Old Hob. Enough with what happened. We don't think you're ugly or anything…." Burns said. "This doesn't change anything. Stockman should pay for failing to secure that StockGen of his." Hobson said, "But I guess I'm more resentful to those turtles. One of them changed me to this hideous abomination of an animal."

Stockman finally got out of the van too after waiting for Hobson to calm down. "Alright, let's find my stuff." Stockman said grabbing a flashlight out to navigate some of the dark areas of the seemingly abandoned warehouse. "I want to stay outside. Not going near your junk again, Stockman." Hobson hissed. "OK then, you can look after my van. Hey… Burns. Why don't we look for it?" Stockman asked.

Opening the garage door with a remote control, Stockman and Burns entered and walked through the empty look of the warehouse. Burns took out a match from his pocket and lit it, "I don't need that light of yours, Stockman. Fire is always what I use." He commented. "I see…." Stockman not looking at his match and opening up the trapdoor to the secret lab.

Stockman went up to the mainframe controls in which the security screens were broken from the last fight with the turtles and operated another secret door entry to open. "I'm happy those turtles at least didn't trash all this." Stockman said smiling. A part of the wall opened next to the controls and revealed what Stockman has been hiding. Green, glowing goo within safely tight canisters were stored on shelves each labelled with a warning label and an 'S' label which stands for StockGen.

"OK, I think we can bring about 50 StockGen canisters. The rest is supposed to be exported to T.C.R.I." Stockman said observing the shelves. "Hey Burns…. Give me a bag for this." Stockman called out. "What a waste of material." Burns murmured as he tossed a white nylon sack over while thinking of burning it in his spare time. Stockman then started carefully picking the canisters out of the shelves while Burns had to wait. But a sound from Hobson caught Burns' attention and made him discard his position.

"I'm gonna check on Old Hob, Stinkman." Burns said as he went to the trapdoor ladder. "Jerk…." Stockman muttered under his breath and continued taking canisters off the shelf. Outside of the van, Hobson found himself engaged in combat with the turtles as they were asking where they keep the StockGen. "Why don't you die first before I answer your question?" Hobson snarled as he tried to strike back with his claws. Burns saw that it was the turtles and reached for a match stick in his pocket before reaching for a methylated spirit bottle from his belt buckle.

"Quit trying to scratch us." Mikey said as he tried to defend himself from Hobson's quick claw attacks. "I'm gonna kill you turtle. Especially you…. You turned me into this monster!" Hobson yelled. "Ah! Why is he so focused in attacking me?" Mikey yelled. "Mikey, why did you use up that StockGen beforehand?" Donnie yelled as he tried to swipe his staff at Old Hob's back. "Because I wanted to make him ugly." Mikey replied. "Donnie, look out!" Leo said pushing Donnie out of the way as the bottle on fire struck and burst into flames.

"What a treat. A bounty." Burns said as he charged forward with his other weapon, a combat knife. Leo got up and went to face the pyromaniac and tried to strike back with his katanas. "Turtle, you seem to forget that I'm capable of your fighting style." Burns reminded him as he struck back but Leo kicked him right in the stomach. "Except how much experience do you have in ninjutsu?" Leo asked as he watched Burns tried to get up.

Stockman had finished collecting all the StockGen he needed and climbed out to see Burns and Old Hob at mercy in front of the turtles. "Come on tell us where the StockGen is or I'm gonna give you my shell knuckle…." Raph threatened as he held Old Hob by his tank top. "You can go get lost…." Hobson spat and then Hobson received his first punch on the face; Raph was starting to get impatient.

"Raph, control your temper. It's a small issue." Leo said as he noticed Raph starting to change red. "It's because the place we're at is boring…. And there's rarely anything to do." Raph replied. "Anyway, I think we have something important to do." Donnie said as he went to the garage door. "It's Professor Pink Shirt!" Mikey yelled in glee. "It's Stockman!" Stockman yelled back. "Hey Stockman, I want you to give us some of the StockGen of yours. It could really help my research." Donnie said.

"Get away from my product, turtle. It's private property of mine." Stockman said. "You're gonna regret this." Donnie said as he began to swing his bo staff around. "OK, OK. Here take it." Stockman dropped to his knees and cried. "Oh, at least he's nice…." Mikey commented. "Thank you, Dr Stockman." Donnie said in a well -mannered tone who was about to pick up a canister. But Stockman then picked up a canister and tried to swing it at Donnie who dodged swiftly. Donnie was too skilled for it and grabbed the canister out of his hand; Donnie examined the canister and said "I guess this is enough."

"Hey um…. Donnie. You might wanna smoke bomb out of this place. There are Foot ninjas dropping out of the sky." Mikey nervously looked back as he saw Leo and Raph surrounded. "Donnie! Do you have everything you need?" Leo called. "Leo! We have to leave now! I got what I wanted so far!" Donnie yelled. "Then let's smoke bomb out of this place." Leo ordered, "Turtles! Retreat!" Leo then dropped a smoke bomb and vanished quickly out of sight. Raph punched a few Foot ninjas before reluctantly retreating out of the area. "Hey! You and your friends need to be formidable next time we meet, Professor Pink Shirt." Mikey said before dropping his smoke bomb. "Thank you again, Dr Stockman…." Donnie said dropping a smoke bomb to the floor and disappearing.

Some hours later, back at the Foot Clan hideout. Shredder showed mixed feelings with Stockman and his assistant's success. "I am disappointed that you failed to destroy the turtles when you had the chance. However, the retrieval of this….StockGen is commendable." Shredder said picking a canister up before turning to Burns and Hobson, "As for you two, I am much more disappointed with you. Burns…. Have I failed as a teacher to you?" Shredder asked. "No…. No. I was…. Arrogant." Burns tried to excuse himself. "I have yet to harness my new form." Hobson excused himself also. "As punishment, you will be suspended from your will to walk free and practice harnessing my teachings here…. UNTIL YOU ARE CAPABLE!" Shredder said putting a claw in front of both of the criminals.

Back in the turtle lair, Donnie was excited with his success in obtaining the StockGen after delivering April back home. "You know sensei. All those years, we can finally take a step forward to how exactly did we come to this world." "Nice work, Donnie." Raph said who was lazily watching a horror flick called _The Curse of Creepy Eddie_ with Leo and Mikey after the fight. "The search for origin is a long and difficult journey, Donatello. While the search is filled with mystery and treasure, sometimes a good rest for a warrior like you can help. Rest for today…." Splinter said as he told Donnie to join the rest of his brothers.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	8. The TCRI Link

**The T.C.R.I. Link**

Donatello had become more than just the brains among his brothers. He was more than just the inventor or scientist; in fact he became the one obsessed with the origin of the turtles as soon as he had his hands on the StockGen found in the warehouse. Leonardo himself is devoted to unravelling the mystery of the Foot Clan and the story on how Hamato Yoshi and Oroku Saki came to be from not just the view of Splinter but also from Shredder himself, this made him as loyal as possible in defending Splinter from the possible dangers of the Foot.

Raphael and Michelangelo cared about ridding the city from crime and wanting to be able to set foot on the surface as normal beings. Every turtle in the Turtle Lair household had come together having a motivation on what they want to do next and Splinter even told them that all of them have paths they need to follow themselves in regards to everything that revolves around them. He detailed everything to his sons "That green substance, my feud against the Shredder, why I have taught you my arts and even your first step to the surface….. These are all your keys to fully identify the very beings you are…."

"Even though I witnessed your birth, I am completely puzzled too… I don't know how exactly we came to be this way from that ooze…." Splinter scratched his moustache, "You won't be alone on this journey, my sons. Regardless if the Shredder keeps hunting us, nothing must stop us from searching for origin." "I understand our problem with the Foot but I'm with you sensei. Our birth is a strange event, whatever Donnie has found. We can use it to trace back to something that could probably make sense to things such as why the Shredder hates you sensei….." Leo theorised.

Mikey then tried to be funny with Leo's theory, "Green ooze and ninjas? That's radical history we have, dudes…." "Correction, if that was true then it would be stupid. Who in the history of mankind or turtles have ninjas and green ooze tied together?" Raph asked. "I don't see any evidence leading to the fact that Shredder is involved with our birth other than seeing people like Stockman, Fire Freak and uh…. That cat guy trying to reach the StockGen….. Sure, Stockman manufactures that ooze and he and the others work for Shredder. I don't see how it links Shredder and the Foot Clan with this." Donnie said scratching his head.

"Hey Donnie, maybe you should link everything together, you know? Like Bugman in the comic books?" Mikey said. Donnie looked at Mikey with an unamused expression, "Mikey, seriously? Why are bringing Bugman into this? It's got nothing to do with this matter…." "Actually Mikey is right, Donnie. What if you could link everything together? Like how Brick Bradley tried to link his past in the _Bugman_ comics." Leo asked. "Told ya, dude. It could work….." Mikey then gave Donnie a huge grin. "I never read an issue of _Bugman_…. So I don't know what you are talking about…." Donnie said.

"Sticking pictures on the wall and connecting it with thread." Mikey said to him. "I don't understand this!" Donnie said banging his fists on his desk shaking the StockGen canister. Leo cautioned, "Easy, Don." Mikey put up both his hands in protest, "Dude, chill. Don't go berserk like Raph." Raph snorted but did not get aggravated. "Anyway, I'll go get my _Bugman _issue for you to show what I'm talking about." Mikey said walking away. "Perhaps I'll leave the mystery to you all…. After all I need to rest myself for now." Splinter said walking out of Donnie's room too.

Meanwhile Mikey was at his room looking in his comic book box, there were comics such as _Justice Force, Little Samurai, The Adventures of Gadget Man _and his all-time favourite _Bugman. _All of these comics were old and washed up here in the sewers, Mikey picked up a _Bugman_ comic titled _Bugman: Connections_ and carried it back to Donnie and the others. "Uh… Where's Splinter?" Mikey asked. "He's gone for a nap." Raph replied. "Anyway, I'll show Don the famous frame on what I mean." Mikey flipped through the pages and soon stopped at a certain page of the comic. It depicted the main protagonist Brick Bradley pinning photographs on a wall while attaching strings of wool connecting certain photos together.

"Oh….. I see. That way I can display what I know. You're a genius, Mikey." Donnie said. "Yeah… You're genius too, Don. Just read some more comics." Leo said. "Alright you guys can go away for now. It's time for me to get to work." Donnie said. "Can I help you around?" Mikey asked. "No thanks, the last time you came to my room. I had to stich up that silly disguise for you and it wasted my time." Donnie replied. Mikey felt a little bummed out and walked away with Leo and Raph out of Donnie's room. Now Donnie felt some peace and quiet and then asked himself the question, "Where do I start?"

He opened up his desk draw to look for things that would help. There was junk everywhere ranging from bits of plastic to metal pieces. Inside the draw, Donnie had found a couple of crayons and chalk, he picked up a green crayon and memorised his childhood. "Ah, the old days…." He said to himself.

**Part 2**

April re-entered the hospital her father was in at 7:30pm. Entering Room 3, she confronted him lying on bed looking all fine and smiling at her. "Hey dad…." April said hugging Kirby on sight, "How are you doing, dear?" Kirby asked. "Good as usual." April replied. Kirby then let go of her daughter and frowned, "April, this isn't right time to be seeing me." April then blurted out in confusion, "Huh?" "My employer…. He's coming to see me today." Kirby whispered in fear, "Stockman…. April, don't put you in risk again…. Leave." "I don't understand….. What exactly did you do wrong?" April asked.

"I broke a rule, now go." Kirby snapped. "Can't you just answer properly?" April asked again. "It's confidential…. Everything I've done to stop horrible experiments at T.C.R.I. is now endangering me." Kirby said again. Then suddenly April heard a voice that sounded familiar, it was the sound of Stockman entering the room, she knew it because the encounter with Stockman was pretty recent. April quickly ducked under the bed before Stockman came from behind the bed curtains. "Evening, Kirby. How are you today? Feeling any better?" Stockman asked.

"I'm fine, I'll live." Kirby replied confidently, meanwhile April took out her phone from her pocket and recorded the rest of the conversation to understand what is going on with her father. "You know the scheme regarding about how me and a couple of other guys tried to do. I just want to say I'm sorry." Stockman said. Kirby's voice became more aggravated, "It is fine if you take me in to those mutation experiments. But I want you to leave my daughter alone!" "I'm sorry about your daughter and how the horrible things we tried to subject you to. But your attempt to expose our precious StockGen to the public is insane and cost the shutdown of not just T.C.R.I. But my company too…" Stockman warned.

"It isn't your property, Baxter. Those guys at T.C.R.I. just ordered you to make more of that stuff. This ooze disrupts the balance of nature." Kirby snapped back, a slap on the face came afterwards and Stockman then sort of changed the subject, "Hey Kirby, my new boss wants me to create more of those mutants. I want someone I can trust to help me with it and I want you to help me." Kirby of course did not know that Stockman was talking about Shredder, "New boss? What happened to Campbell then?" Stockman gave a nervous laugh before replying, "No, not him. The Shredder, he wants me to create them."

"I don't see how you could possibly turn to him and his ninjas. Seriously, what is it with you and ninja thieves now?" Kirby asked. "It's my life that's at risk and I need your help. If you know about the ooze back at T.C.R.I. you can help me create things for the Shredder." Stockman said. "Please, Kirby. I'm sorry for what I've done back then but now I'm troubled." Kirby then shook his head, "Your loose, Baxter. Whatever made you tag along with this overlord is making you just as bad as they are." Stockman saw no more reason to convince Kirby and was about to leave, "Alright, Kirby. I can finally go get a slash across my face. If you don't help me, they'll find you afterwards."

After Stockman left the room completely, April crawled out and pleaded, "Dad, you're not going to join the Foot are you?" "If Stockman was being serious then I'm going to accept what he might do to me. Kirby patted his daughter on the head," Don't worry I'm not scared of what he says, by the way the Foot never have targeted people here. I do think Purple Dragons will come here occasionally but not Foot ninjas. "Dad, you can't stay here for long." April shook him, "April, I know how to feel when I'm caught in danger. There's no need to worry about me, I've ruined my own job and I don't know if I can still support you. I'll think about it…. OK? Trust me, I'll think about what to do." Kirby then smiled again.

Back in the turtle lair, Donnie was busy linking everything about them on his own wall and using his crayons and chalk to draw it out. Blue wool, yellow wool and red wool were also pinned onto the wall as a way of connecting the pieces of paper. He listed them in this way:

-The Shredder represented by a black shadowy figure was scribbled on a piece of paper with a question mark next to it and was linked to Splinter with a piece of red wool, who Donnie represented with a messy drawing of Splinter himself. This describes the feud between Splinter and Shredder.

-The Shredder also had a thread of blue wool connected to a piece of paper with a red foot scribble. This obviously represents the Foot Clan and how the Shredder controls them. Donnie had also written in small text on the paper saying, "Splinter was formerly one of them."

- Then there was a messy drawing of a turtle standing up with a piece of red wool linking to Shredder and a piece of blue wool linked to the drawing of Splinter. This was to represent to the relations the turtles have with these figures.

-A drawing of a canister was connected to the pictures of Splinter and the turtle with a piece of yellow wool. As a way of showing where they come from and finally the canister was connected to the letters T.C.R.I. with yellow wool.

"I think there's more to this….." Donnie scratched his head. He thought about the people who have seen them starting from April, Kirby, Hun, Baxter Stockman, Tatsu, Old Hob, Fire Freak, the Purple Dragons and the Foot ninjas. "How exactly would these guys fit in?" Donnie blurted to himself. "Hey, Don." Mikey's voice chimed in, "Want to play some video games with me? I'll let you be Player 1!" "Mikey, I'm in the process of brainstorming. I've got no time." Donnie yelled back. "OK then, guess I'll see if Raph or Leo wants to play." Mikey said. Donnie shook his head and went back to work.

"OK, I think we can link April and Mr O'Neil with a blue piece of wool to us." Donnie said to himself and took out some more duct tape and stuck a piece of paper with smiling stick figures on the wall. He then stuck some blue wool next to the drawing with the turtle scribbling. "I guess the others will be considered 'Foot' but then again Baxter Stockman is a guy who I guess should be linked to T.C.R.I. So….." Donnie then drew out another picture with a stick figure with an evil smiling face and stuck it on the wall. Using blue wool, he connected it to the foot picture and a yellow piece of wool to T.C.R.I. "Ant that concludes our identity today." Donnie proudly thought to himself after all the effort.

Later during a dinner of pizza leftovers Mikey had found dumped in the sewers, Donnie announced his achievement. "Ha! Genius…." Raph said munching on a crust. "Donatello, I look forward to seeing what you have come up with." Splinter said. After dinner, the turtles and Splinter entered Donnie's room and looked his wall. "Ah, so you had the crayons and chalk all the time, after we stopped drawing things on the wall." Mikey said reflecting on the time when they were young turtles. "Hey Donnie, got a few questions. Who is the shadowy figure and who are those stick figures?" Raph asked with his arms crossed.

"The shadow?" Donnie said, "That's Shredder. We haven't seen the guy before that's why he's a shadow. "And the two stick figures in that picture are the O'Neils' while the one with the evil face is Stockman." Donnie explained. Splinter nodded in approval, "A wise observation, Donatello. Maybe in future you can discover more." Splinter then walked away, "Wait, sensei. That's all you have to say?" Donnie asked. "I only teach you lessons and make you train in ninjutsu." Splinter said. "But about the Shredder?" Donnie asked. "If you come across him. Avoid him at all cost." Splinter replied. "You said he was our enemy!" Donnie yelled. "Enough! Donatello. You're only using your ninjutsu skills for defence only… We live our life in the shadows…. We must never have to endure coming face to that man." Splinter said stopping for a moment before walking away.

"Well, at least we can keep cities safe from crooks, can we?" Raph asked. "Yes, Raphael. You may fight them but not the man behind their back. He's the only one who can be of potential harm as far as I know." Splinter said. "And what about April?" Donnie asked. "She's the only person that we must try to remain in contact with. We cannot let more humans know about us." Splinter said again.

"I think we should take Splinter's words, guys." Leo said. "Splinter could be wrong you know…." Raph said to him. "Look let's worry about this for now. " Leo said again. "OK, STES time guys!" Mikey said out loud, "Raph, play with me." "Fine…." Raph said walking away with him. "OK, Don. I think I'll forget about the Shredder for a moment. Why don't we just….chill?" Leo asked. "Yeah, but I still got stuff in my head." Donnie replied. "Well, cool off. Don't fry your brain. We'll figure this…. T.C.R.I. mystery too in the future…." Leo said patting Donnie on the back.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	9. Caught By Mousers

**Caught By Mousers**

Donnie spent all night thinking about T.C.R.I. and their enemy, The Foot Clan. "Must have…. More coffee…." Donnie said putting his face down on the desk in front of his laptop. He reached for his mug and found out there was none left to sustain himself from all the hard work. There was a knock on Donnie's door all of a sudden, "Dude, wakey wakey….Breakfast." Mikey called out. "I'll be there in a moment." Donnie replied. Donnie then slumped down his chair and soon lied down on the floor, "Why didn't I go to bed?" Donnie asked himself.

As soon as Donnie came to the dining room, Splinter watched him carefully as he went to toast a piece of bread. "Donatello…." Splinter said. Donnie looked at him with tired eyes, "Yes, sensei?" "You seem to be low in energy. Did you not sleep well?" Splinter asked. "Hey, I told him not to think too much about it…." Leo said. "Good one, Leo. Donnie ended up using all his energy last night because you made him want to." Raph said trying to search for more leftover cereal in the cereal box. "Nah, Raph. It's my fault. I stayed up late." Donnie said. "Donatello…. Energy must be conserved at all times. Never push too far with it." Splinter told him, "Training will be an obstacle for you as a result." "Donnie, how exactly does the coffee machine work?" Mikey said trying to get the blender to work. "Mikey! Stop! You're breaking the machine." Donnie yelled out and pushed Mikey out of the way.

"Ah, come on. The machines broke." Donnie said trying to push the machine knob back into place. "This is why humans don't want our oven, toaster or blender. It's junk." Raph said. "But I can fix it." Donnie assured Raph. "Dude, you need someone to help you out with your machines. Can I help?" Mikey asked. "No. Last time when you entered my room, you put a diaper in there and worse… You literally tossed all my stuff around and I had to clean it!" Donnie replied. Mikey put his hands up in protest, "Whoa! That was years ago. It's when we were juniors." "Still don't trust you." Donnie shook his head.

"My sons, it's time for training." Splinter said and got up from his chair. "Uh…. I need to wait for my piece of toast." Donnie said. "Hurry up then." Splinter said. The toast then popped up from the toaster with burnt bits but still edible. Mikey tried to reach for the toast before Donnie's hand caught his, "I need my food….DUUDDDEEE….." Donnie said to him, Mikey gave a cheeky grin and put his hand away from the toast. Later during training, all the thoughts of Donnie overshadowed his actions, as soon as Leo landed his katana blades onto Donnie's staff, Donnie snapped out of his day dream.

"Donatello… Focus." Splinter instructed. Donnie apologized as soon as possible, "Sorry, sensei." As another katana came forward but this time Donnie was more aware of the blade. "Got you this time, Leo." Donnie commented. "Not quite." Leo smirked and turned around and tried kicking his foot. But Donnie managed to counter the kick with a trip, Leo fell over and the blades fell out of his hands. "Finish!" Splinter said and tapped his walking stick on the ground; Mikey and Raph were still going head to head with each other and were not taking training seriously. "Michelangelo, Raphael. Stop fooling around." Splinter ordered, but not before Raph tackled Mikey to the ground completely. "OK, sensei." Raph said and got up. "Hey! What's the big deal?" Mikey said getting up.

After training, Splinter had nothing special to comment about but advised the turtles to be cautious on the surface as always if they plan to go out but the rule is only reserved for night time where they can blend in the shadows. During break time Mikey asked his brothers if they want to go skateboarding, "Hey guys? Donnie just upgraded my skateboard for me. Its' got rocket boosters for the extra speed! Anyone jelly?" "I don't care, Mikey" Leo said meditating quietly. Raph then yelled across the main room towards Donnie's room, "Yo, Donnie! Where are my rocket boosters?" "Sorry Raph, Mikey asked. You didn't." Donnie replied. "Dude, you shouldn't be riding a skateboard, you should be riding a motorcycle or something…." Mikey said to Raph. "Huh? Am I not good for a skateboard?!" Raph asked Mikey. Mikey replied, "No….You're just the dude who would ride a motorcycle instead of a skateboard."

"Anyway. Didn't I ask anyone if they want to go out for some skateboarding?" Mikey asked. "I'll go. Just so I could take my T-Lens and newly upgraded bicycle for a walk." Donnie said. "What? What happened to your tricycle, Don?" Mikey asked. "Took it apart, Mikey. I'm not a child who needs bike lessons…." Donnie replied. "Aww…. But sensei still treats you like a baby." Mikey teased. "Shut up, Mikey." Donnie replied again. "Actually I want to go outside too. Just to see how my ninja speed would compare with a rocket-powered bicycle or skateboard." Raph said, "Hey Leo! Why don't you tag along too? We can't go out without a leader, can we?" Leo then stopped mediating to answer Raph, "Well…. Uh…..Fine. I'm the oldest here after all. Guess I'm stuck with you guys just for the sake of leading." Leo said getting up.

With weapons and all they wanted to carry, the turtles set off into the surface. Mikey was excited to test out his newly upgraded skateboard while Raph and Leo are left to help Donnie push his new bicycle out of the sewer manhole. "Hurry up! Hurry up!" Mikey said jumping up and down waiting for his brothers. Donnie soon slowly strolled with his bike in his hand along with Leo and Raph at the back, "Calm down, Mikey." Donnie said. "Guys, check this out." Mikey said and started skating away; the rest of the turtles watched him as he skated with sparks and flare coming out of the boosters. Though Mikey was enjoying his skateboard ride, there was a change of mood on Mikey's face when the skateboard started firing away too much rocket flare.

"Uh…Guys?! I can't stop!" Mikey yelled out as he swerved forward down the alleyway. "Oh no…." Donnie said getting on his bike after him. "Well Leo….How about us two race after them?" Raph grinned. "Sure…." Leo rolled his eyes fist bumping him. Then it was a competition between the two oldest brothers while the younger ones are trying to control the speed of their new toys. "Raph, I'm not in the mood for competition. We're trying to go after Mikey and Donnie!" Leo said running ninja style alongside him. "Well…. Let's see who can catch up." Raph replied and went faster. Leo growled and he too tried to keep in speed with his hot-headed brother.

Meanwhile Mikey was enjoying and regretting his skateboard ride, "Oh please…. This is too awesome! Stop!" Mikey cried as he zoomed past the alleyway without anyone noticing him. Donnie was screaming as loud as he can as he pedalled a lot faster than he ever imagined zipping past as many obstacles as he can. Soon Mikey made a sharp turn towards the alleyway and crashed into a dumpster followed by Donnie who yelled Mikey to get out of the way and hit the dumpster a little heavier. "Dude…. You alright?" Mikey asked positioning himself, "Ow…. I probably chipped my shell a little." Donnie said getting up and checking if his gear is still there.

"Guys." Leo's voice came in and jumped down ledge by ledge of the building followed by Raph. "Rocket-power hey? Good thing I never asked for it." Raph said. "Mikey, Don. You know we could have done that in the sewers." Leo said. "Nah, not enough space." Mikey said trying to excuse himself. "Guys. I hear a sound of a van coming in." Raph said. "Quick, hide." Leo ordered as they scurried behind the dumpster. Then when Leo watched the van go by and saw an old enemy they have not fought for a while, the purple dragon tattoo was a giveaway and Leo recognized it as the symbol of the Purple Dragon gang.

**Part 2**

"I think I just saw a Purple Dragon guy drive by." Leo told his brothers. "Should we go after?" Donnie asked. "I would like to. They're crooks who should face us." Raph said. "Actually are the Purple Dragons still aligned with Shredder?" Donnie wondered. "Do we have to care about them too?" Mikey asked. "Um….. Yes. For the sake of answers." Donnie replied. "Fine then, we'll go after him but we're using our natural speed this time. No skateboards or bikes, you know what happened just then, do you?" Leo asked. "I'll just take those rocket boosters off then." Donnie said pushing the boosters off his bike by force. "Yeah, they suck now." Mikey said trying to crush them with his feet.

"Careful." Donnie warned, "There are still live wires in there." Raph then quickly disposed the rocket boosters off Mikey's skateboard. "And take the trash with you." Raph said handing the boosters to Mikey. "Where's Leo?" Donnie asked. "Huh? Oh, he probably made a head start after that guy already. Come on." Raph said as he started to run after Leo. Donnie then turned to Mikey, "Mikey, let's just carry our stuff." "But I think the boosters are too heavy." Mikey groaned. "Well, let's just leave them and stop dragging for too long." Donnie replied.

Leo leapt from building to building tracking the van's every movement. He followed every direction it was going and finally reached an end where the van stopped right in front of a business called _Ajax Pest Control_. The business looks run down and the logo paint looks as if it is coming off. The following people came out of the van, Fong and two other Asian men beside him, one of them was stubby and had a pimple on his nose while the other was fat yet tall, "A pest control? Are they here to rob a business?" Leo asked himself. Raph and the rest of the turtles caught up and Leo ordered his brothers to be quiet. "Wanna go check that place out?" Mikey asked, "It's a pest control business. It's gonna have poisons and all that." Raph replied. "Guys, let's go whacking those Dragons back to their den." Leo said pointing a katana blade to _Ajax Pest Control_.

The turtles leapt down from the rooftop and stealthily approached the van. "I'll go check the doors and windows." Leo said while signalling his brothers to stay behind the van, Leo then had a quick peek through the windows and heard mumbling and saw products that a business like _Ajax Pest Control _would sell. Leo made out what was being said, "Stockman…. My boss has asked me and my friends here to retrieve this green substance. When we got to your factory, the doors are locked and we need your key."

"Sorry, business is closed. I don't give that stuff away to anyone but one company. Now the Shredder wants goo from me and now someone like you?" Stockman's voice replied. "Stockman… You're good at trying to defend yourself. But I'm gonna slice you if fail to comply." Fong's voice came in. "Your boss is stupid unless he knows what StockGen can do." Stockman rebutted. "My boss knows…. He wants to create monsters for his own sake." Fong's voice explained. "Really? OK…. But only once can I get it for you. Got that?" Stockman warned.

"Fine…. Chen, Liew. Let's go." Fong ordered as he tried to escort Stockman out. "Guys…. Let's get out of here." Leo whispered to his brothers and ordered them to back away. When Fong and the rest got out of the shop, Fong observed his surroundings for a minute, "I feel as if we are followed…. Anyway get in the van." Thus Stockman and the Purple Dragons drove down the road into the night. "Let's follow them….." Raph suggested as he went after them. "Raph, I give orders here. So….. Yeah. Let's see what the Purple Dragons are up to." Leo said and gave order for his brothers to pursue the van. "What about the shop?" Donnie asked looking at the _Ajax Pest Control _shop, "I'll check it." Mikey said quickly, "We don't have time to look around his house. I doubt there's going to be anything useful there anyway." Leo replied, "Come on, we have to go after Stockman and the others. That's more important!"

So the turtles decided to leave _Ajax Pest Control_ alone and focus on going after Stockman before he gives a canister of StockGen to the Purple Dragons. "You know I've always wondered if we could have a van by ourselves. So we don't have to jump from building to building all the time." Donnie said. "Why didn't you build one then?" Raph asked who was sweating from all the jumping. "Because I don't know where we can fit it and I'm trying to find ways….." Donnie replied. "Actually what if we had a jet? We could fly from Point A to Point B." Mikey then stretched his arms out like a plane to give Donnie an idea. "Save those ideas for later, guys. We got crooks on the loose." Leo said.

Later the turtles arrived in front of StockGen Warehouse just in time where Stockman, Fong and the other two Purple Dragons are. "OK fellas. Time to present you a piece of treasure I make." Stockman said unlocking the warehouse door. "It smells funny here." Chen, the stubby Purple Dragon member said. "Smells worse than the tofu my mum would cook." Liew, the fat Purple Dragon member said. Leo saw that the warehouse seemed to be under more security by looking at the surveillance cameras in front of the broken gate. "Looks like Stockman or someone upgraded the place a little." Donnie said looking through his T-Lens. "Will there be any chicken leg robots?" Mikey wondered remembering the Mousers.

"We need to keep some of the surveillance busy. Who's up for a distraction?" Leo asked. "Like a turtle do. Me." Mikey said proudly. "Alright, Mikey. Show some talent then. Go up to those cameras and get their attention." Leo ordered, "Raph, Don. Let's be ninjas." Mikey then jumped down from the building ledge by ledge and walked casually up to the cameras. "Hey Pinkshirt! Remember me?" Mikey yelled out to the cameras. The camera lens then focused on Mikey before giving out a response; soon it transformed into a Mouser and began snapping its jaws.

"Transforming chicken leg robots?" Mikey asked backing away. "Mikey! Take care of yourself." Leo yelled out. "Uh….Guys. I need some help. Can't fight all of them." Mikey looked around to see more Mousers come out of the warehouse and walking towards him. "I'll help." Donnie said jumping down to aid his younger brother. "OK Leo. Just us two. Let's go kick Stockman." Raph said. "Yep, let's rock n roll." Leo agreed fist bumping his brother. So Donnie and Mikey are left to fight the Mousers while Leo and Raph attempt to reach Stockman. "I wished I could just stomp those robots right now." Raph murmured. "Yeah….. Actually I could do this all by myself." Leo said to himself and left Raph to let him enjoy some destruction.

Despite Raph trashing as many Mousers, Leo found himself chased by a number of them too as he tried to run as far as he can away from the Mousers. Leo attempted to climb to the rooftop of the warehouse but found it hard due to the Mousers chasing him; Leo sighed and then did his sword dance to fight off the Mousers, breaking their circuits. "I know you're here, Stockman!" Leo yelled out. Leo tried his best to fight off the Mousers but he yelled out in pain after a Mouser bit his leg before the rest of them piled up on Leo until he blacked out. However Leo found out he was still alive and woke up to find Stockman and a couple of Foot ninjas around him, "It's been a nice sleep hasn't it?" Stockman smiled. Leo looked around to find that his brothers were also captured and gagged up.

"Where are the Purple Dragons?" Leo asked. "Gone…. They have what they need. A pity that was a poor attempt to infiltrate my lab. I improved my Mousers; I have a machine that could continue making them. You can't fight off all of them. I'm sorry… Oh yes, this building is more secure now." Leo spat at Stockman's glasses, "Ugh…." Stockman said taking his glasses off and wiping them with a handkerchief. "We're not going to be science experiments….. Or are we going to die right now…." Leo growled. "Well, mister leader of the turtle gang. I'm either going to take you back where you belong or I'm going to get some money from your arch enemy….." Stockman said.

The word 'belong' soon struck Donnie's mind even though he could not speak out, "Perhaps we were test subjects from Stockman." He thought to himself. "Alright, we can turn the lights off and get out of this place." Stockman said, a Foot ninja then approached Leo and electrocuted him with an electric spear-like weapon. The last thing Leo heard were the screams of his brothers being electrocuted.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	10. Discovery of The Foot Clan Hideout

**Discovery Of The Foot Clan Hideout**

Leo woke up in the middle of darkness hanging upside down all chained up and inside a cage. He struggled for a moment to regain his consciousness in the dark before realising what is going on. "Is anyone here?" Leo called. No one answered his call, until the door in front of him opened with two Foot ninjas and Tatsu entering. "Take him out carefully." Tatsu instructed. The two Foot ninjas got out their spears that had been used to stun him before, Leo struggled against the chains with all his might but he was overpowered when a jolt of electricity hit him from body to shell.

"Where are my brothers?" Leo asked weakly as he struggled this time against the voltage. Tatsu made no answer as he felt his body being unchained and taken out of the cage. Even though it was a chance of escape, Leo could not bring himself to stand up but one of the Foot ninjas put a collar around him along with handcuffs to go with that fit him nicely. Tatsu then drew out his daito sword and pointed it at Leo's head, "Stand!" Leo breathed heavily as he was forced to raise himself. He found himself being guided by Tatsu through a hallway that looks old and gritty, yet he felt as if the place had been covered by Japanese influences or more so Asian influences. There were kanji graffiti writings, papers and red spray paint chanting "Foot Clan Forever" on the walls. "Must be the Foot Clan's place….." Leo thought to himself.

The hallways followed as Foot ninjas all looked at Leo as he was guided through the hallways until they stumbled upon a double sided door. Tatsu walked up to the door and knocked it, it opened and revealed a very oriental like room reminiscent of Splinter's back in the sewer, except the essence of home was stripped away by an unsettling presence of evil. Inside he saw an Asian man with a burnt face along with scars on the left side of his cheek; the man was in a traditional kimono with a Foot Clan symbol belt. His eyes were full of menace as he watched Leo enter the door.

Leo finally then saw his brothers too, all tied up with mouths sealed with tape and kneeling in front of the man. "Let the eldest sit down….." The man ordered. Tatsu followed his orders and made the Foot ninjas sit him down. "Who are you?" Leo asked. "We share a big history together. You and I. You can thank your sensei for it…." The man said. Leo then questioned the man, "Splinter?" "You mean Hamato Yoshi….. Does the name strike you?" The man asked. Leo did not respond as he stared at him with distrustful eyes. "I am Oroku Saki. Please….What is your name, turtle?" The man said again.

"Aren't you also called the Shredder?" Leo asked. "That name is my weapon; it is why people fear me. Saki answered, "Now answer my question…." "Do I have to?" Leo replied. Saki did not take the words kindly and opened up a cabinet behind the shoji, he grabbed out a piece of armour with a claw attached to it and put it on, then swiftly he turned to Leo and put the claw under his chin. "Disappointing that your sensei did not teach you enough respect…." Saki said, "Are you that desperate to die in my place?" Leo saw no more reason to protect his identity as he finally spoke out his name, "My name is Leonardo."

"Leonardo? What an interesting name? Hamato Yoshi must really love his Renaissance artists." Saki commented, "Now….I almost forgot. I want to kill you and your brothers, but I also wish to know if any of you wish to join the Foot Clan as redemption." Leo said nothing and just stared into Saki's eyes. "Very well…. I'll see if the turtles have a word. Tatsu! Restrain this turtle….." Saki ordered. "Don't touch my brothers!" Leo yelled as Tatsu and the Foot ninjas jolted him with more voltage from their electrical spears. Saki walked up to Raph and undid the tape on his mouth, "Get your face away from me." Raph sneered as he reeled back in disgust at Saki's face, "I guess that's a no." Saki replied as he moved towards Donnie and Mikey. Raph managed to find his inner strength to protect his brothers as he pushed himself with all his might against Saki even when his hands and toes are bound.

He managed to crash Saki into the wall but that did not stop Saki from finding the strength to strike back as he gave Raph a kick on the shell. "Kill him!" Saki angrily yelled clutching his stomach, Tatsu ordered the Foot ninjas to stop restraining Leo and focus on Raph. But Raph managed to trip the two Foot ninjas and then roll over them with his shell. Tatsu drew out his sword and charged forward to Raph, but the hot-headed turtle dodged a swipe from a blade and let it cut through his hand restraints. Raph then let out a roar as he punched Tatsu swift in the face before grabbing one of his knives off his belt to cut off his foot restraints.

"Leo!" Raph called out as he rushed over to him, "Raph! Free Don and Mikey first. They're in trouble!" Leo yelled. Raph turned around to see Saki back on his knees, "You can leave my brothers alone…." Raph yelled as he charged towards Saki, Saki grabbed Raph's fist before he could deliver a blow. "You fight well. But you underestimate my skill. I'm disappointed." Saki said holding Raph's fists tight. Leo got up with all his might and tried knocking Saki out but Saki's awareness was swift and gave Leo a fist to the face along with the claw armour on it, but the claws only left small marks on his face.

Raph then got a chance to help Donnie escape from his restraints by using the knife Tatsu had quickly before Donnie got the knife off Raph to untie Mikey. Donnie then took off the tape on his mouth and finally spoke a word, "Guys? Is there any way out of here?" Mikey then took off his tape too and spoke, "Dude! Donnie's speaking!" "Guys, let's get out of here!" Leo ordered as he raised his hand up. The turtles got together with their feet and managed to escape Saki's room bursting through the room's exit.

Tatsu finally regained his consciousness again and wondered what happened. Saki's voice then became bitter, "Tatsu! You fool! Get them!" the turtles rushed through the hallways dodging random Foot ninjas along the way. "Where's our gear?" Donnie asked as they ran. "Hey! I think I know!" Mikey answered. "Alright, lead the way, Mikey." Leo said. The turtles soon followed Mikey as he led the way, "Just remember to yell 'Cowabunga' in case we stop for a fight." "Uh… No, Mikey. No." Raph replied.

**Act 2**

Mikey led his brothers to room that is brightly lit behind its double-sided doors. "It better be the right place." Raph said, "Come on let's go!" Leo ordered before the Foot ninjas could catch up. The turtles rushed inside the room and shut it quickly, "Donnie, find something to seal the door." Leo ordered again. Donnie replied, "On it." "Oh, hi there Professor…." Mikey said nervously before waving his hand to someone.

It turned out to be Baxter Stockman's newly established laboratory ever since he aligned himself with the Shredder. Along with Stockman are Old Hob (Hobson) and Fire Freak (Burns), who was sitting on a chair that looked like it came from the dentist. "Mikey….." Raph said, "Uh…. I'm still sure our stuff is here somewhere." Mikey replied; this caused Raph to lose a bit of his temper, "ARE THEY HERE? Or not?!" Mikey tried to defend himself, "It's here! Alright! Trust me! I swear I didn't know Pinkshirt was in this place!" "Come on, and then let's look for it!" Raph replied as Old Hob and Fire Freak began closing in on them. "Cowabunga!" Mikey yelled as he charged forward however Old Hob managed to easily overcome Mikey by pinning his neck down with his claws. "Where's your nunchakus, turtle?" Old Hob sneered. "This turtle ruined our experiment!" Burns commented.

"What experiment?" Mikey asked trying to pry Old Hob's claws off. "My mutation!" Burns yelled grabbing out a stick of dynamite, "Burns. Don't throw explosives in the lab!" Stockman yelled as he backed away from Leo. "Alrighty, turns out my sais are still nice and shiny." Raph said as he grabbed them out of a cupboard, "Stockman, I got a question for you." Leo threatened, "Where's the exit out of this building?" "Don't threaten me, turtle. I can….." Stockman blurted but Leo growled at the timid scientist.

"There are no…..Mousers. It's just me and my brothers. Just tell us a simple way out of here and I won't have to hurt you." Leo said again, "You don't have your blades, turtle. You can't slice me." Stockman mocked. "Hey Raph! I need my blades!" Leo called out. "I got it!" Raph said throwing the katanas towards Leo, Leo caught both of them then pointed them to Stockman. "Guys! I'm….dying out here!" Mikey cried out as Hobson began squeezing his neck even further. "Mikey!" Leo called out as he dashed forward towards Hobson and Burns.

Leo did a sword dance that hit both thugs hard before rescuing his younger brother. "Ugh…. Sour puss." Mikey said as he looked at the injured Hobson while rubbing his neck. "Hey Mikey! Here's your stuff!" Raph called out as he threw his nunchakus and skateboard to him, the skateboard nearly hit Mikey in the face, "Dude! Can't you aim properly?" "Come on, I also got the remaining shurikens and smoke bombs out of this place." Raph said. "What about my staff and bike?" Donnie asked who was trying to barricade the door with a huge locker away from Foot ninjas trying to get in.

"Don't worry; I dug out all the cupboards… And I found them." Raph said throwing his staff and broken up bike towards him. "You mean 'open'." Mikey said trying to correct him. "Stop acting smart, Mikey." Raph replied. "But dude…." Mikey stammered, "Shut up, guys. We have to get out of here." Leo said more concerned about finding an exit. "Does this place have a ceiling grate?" Donnie wondered looking around. "How about busting those Foot guys down like nothing?" Raph suggested, "Yeah, so I can yell out that word…" Mikey agreed.

"Hey guys! Free escape way!" Donnie pinpointed as he pointed his green finger to the ceiling. Mikey said, "Me first!" Jumping up and down. "Back off…." Raph said pushing him away. "Raph! Leave him alone." Leo yelled, "Mikey goes first, he's the youngest, then Donnie, then you, then me." Raph rolled his eyes, "Oh great…. What kind of decision making is that?" "Splinter had a rule, it's called 'youngest brothers first'." Leo replied, "Ugh… Really? Or are you making that up?" Raph groaned. "Enough groaning, Raph. We got to get out of here or we're either chopped up by Foot ninjas or become lab experiments." Leo said looking at the unconscious Stockman, Old Hob and Fire Freak.

Mikey hopped up and cling to the ceiling grate as long as possible until it managed to open up. "So long!" Mikey said pushing himself up. "Alright guys, hold the door while I go next." Donnie said nodding to Raph and Leo. "How many Foot guys are out there exactly?" Raph said barricading the door with sweat coming out of his body. "Don't know. Never want to know." Donnie replied as he began to climb up into the ceiling vent, "Ugh… So much gear on me." "That's what you get for being a nerd." Raph replied as he rushed up next, "Don't worry, Donnie. I got your shell if you feel like slipping." "Alright, that just leaves me." Leo said to himself as he felt the force of the door beginning to overwhelm him before taking a leap of faith towards the ceiling grate himself.

Tatsu and a load of Foot ninjas then managed to break down the door and rush in. "Donnie! We need to slow them down!" Leo yelled as pushed Raph up in the vent. Donnie called out in reply, "I got one smoke bomb!" "Pass it down!" Leo ordered as Donnie passed the bomb to Raph before receiving it. Leo then dropped it down on the ground; the smoke bomb created coughing noises below as he saw the smoke rise up slowly. "Go! Go!" Leo ordered as he pushed Raph, "Mikey, get your butt off my face. Move!" Donnie called out. The turtles began hustling with their might until they were no longer threatened by gravity that will drop them back to the floor.

"Great work, guys." Leo commended, "Are you sure the exit is this way?" Mikey asked, "Keep crawling, Mikey. We'll get to somewhere." Leo replied. "How do we know this place doesn't have security cameras?" Donnie asked. "We see one. We smash one." Raph said. "Doesn't look like this place is hi-tech like Stockman's place." Leo said trying to take Donnie and Raph's mind away. "Master Splinter is going to be angry at us." Mikey groaned, "Well, maybe we can cover our shells up by saying we found the Foot Clan's hideout or whatever." Donnie suggested. "Donnie, would you like to check your location on the T-Lens?" Leo asked.

Donnie then wore his T-Lens over his eyes and made some comments, "My glasses don't really have a map function, but….I think there is compass function I can use. But it won't work here." "What do you mean? It won't work?!" Raph snapped. "This is an unknown location. Best thing we do is get out of here." Donnie replied crawling behind Mikey. "Ah…Guys. I think we may have found our exit." Mikey whispered peering down a ceiling grater. "Alright, guys. Fall down….Quietly." Leo whispered to his brothers.

**Act 3**

The turtles dropped down from the ceiling quietly despite making a sound when opening the ceiling grater. "No Foot ninjas. No danger. No fun." Raph said holding his sais out in action. "There's a window there. I'll see where we are." Donnie said approaching the window with caution, "Eh… We're five blocks high off ground. Think it will be safe landing." "Will we crack our shells if we fall?" Mikey wondered. "Oh yes, Mikey. Once you fall, you'll carry a crack on the shell like me." Raph sarcastically said to him. "Raph, enough…. Donnie, is there any solution?" Leo asked. "Crack the glass open and jump out?" Mikey suggested. Leo then looked at his younger brother as if he has done something stupid.

"Actually Mikey is half right. We break the glass. Then….. We have to know how we can get down safely." Donnie said. "Alrighty then!" Raph said and smashed the glass with his bare hands. Then voices could be heard, "They're in this area!" "Raph!" Leo angrily yelled before Mikey popped up and shushed him. Leo then slapped his younger brother on the head. "Go! Move!" Leo ordered as Raph hopped down from the window, the hallways then became louder as Foot ninjas began moving in. Mikey and Donnie quickly leapt down out of the window before Leo took his turn.

One by one, the turtles landed on each other's shells with the exception of Raph hitting the ground first. "Is everyone okay?" Leo asked. "Yeah…. Just get off me." Raph replied in pain. "Raph? You seem hurt… Are you sure?" Donnie asked. "No…. He's not okay. I'll help him." Leo replied. "Which way now?" Mikey asked worried about the Foot ninjas. "Donnie, we're going to rely on you to get home. Which way?" Leo asked. "Alright, Alright. I'll lead." Donnie said getting up, "Let's run!"

The turtle brothers ran away from the Foot Clan hideout without looking back. Donnie's sense of direction was muddled a little until he saw a sign pointing to the direction where he knew StockGen Warehouse was. "Hustle! Hustle!" Mikey cried as he got out his skateboard. And into the night, the turtles left their enemy behind. Finally, when they did arrive at the location of their sewer home, Leo continued holding onto Raph and told his brothers one thing, "Okay guys. I think we have our excuse." "Man, it was like a video game out there. I mean first, we could score 100 points for each Foot dude we smack. But the bald dude and some of the other guys are worth 500. Then it feels like that computer game where you're in enemy territory." Mikey said. "OK, Mikey." Donnie answered with a lack of interest.

When the turtles got back home, they were surprised to see Splinter just waiting in the living room. "Boys….You've disappointed me again." "Sensei….We…." Leo stammered. "Leonardo. You're too late. You had me worried." Splinter interrupted. "But, sensei. We made a discovery. We…. Think we've found the Foot Clan hideout." Donnie said. "What?!" Splinter angrily yelled then reverted back to calm nature and approached Raph; with his hand he touched Raph's injured area.

Raph cried out in tears as he felt the pain in him. "Leonardo. I'll have a word later with you. I'll attend to Raphael for now." Splinter said. "Uh…. I guess I'll get a soda can." Mikey said and walked away. "Michelangelo! You and Donatello will do nothing for the rest of today. You two are in trouble just like your other brothers." Splinter sharply said.

Back in the Foot Clan hideout, it was a disaster for Shredder. Not only did he fail to keep the turtles in his hand but he was disappointed with the quality of his own men and women. "Tatsu!" Shredder yelled angrily before speaking Japanese to him, "Master Shredder. I am sorry…." Tatsu bowed down in respect. "Enough! I can take your chain of command down or…. I can have you perform the hari-kari." Shredder said before turning away from him, leaving a bitter Tatsu in the room reflecting upon him.

Shredder then entered the ransacked laboratory of Baxter Stockman and found Stockman and the others looking dazed. "Stockman! Tell me…." Shredder asked, "How is the mutation experiment going?" "Uh… It's great." Stockman said smiling nervously, "I mean…. I know which creature Burns wants to be, so I got the DNA…." In truth, the mutagen liquid was all over the floor. "Get it done quickly!" Shredder ordered. "Yes….Master Shredder." Stockman answered, unknown to him Burns took a sniff at the spilled mutagen with his fingertips and began to feel strangeness kicking in.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	11. A Long, Long Story

**A Long, Long Story**

Splinter sat in his dojo room quietly attending to Raph's wounds; he was in a bad mood from the recent events the turtles were involved in. "There you go, Raphael. Your wounds should heal in weeks or so." Splinter said bandaging the last crack of his shell, the rat master stood up and called in Leo, "Leonardo, I would now like a word with you." Leo entered the room quietly with his head bowed down; Splinter then put his face up with his walking stick. "I understand the youth inside of you, but something tells me you must have control." Leo did not reply to Splinter's words.

"Responsibility….. The last time you made the mistake, it was forgivable. But the second time requires more of an improvement." Splinter said, "Sensei…. We knew something about the Foot Clan." Leo replied. "Oh yes…. Indeed. I want to know what exactly did find out." Splinter said. "Well not much…. But we saw the Shredder in person for the first time. He had scars and burnt marks…." Leo tried to explain before Splinter became interested. "So you saw Oroku Saki?" Splinter asked, "Yes. Sensei, what is it about his face?" Leo asked. "Hey you guys mind if I leave this room?" Raph asked getting up, "Go to your room, Raphael." Splinter ordered before turning back to Leo.

"Would you like an in-depth story about us?" Splinter asked. Leo would not refuse that kind of offer and accepted it, "Uh….Okay." "Then help yourself." Splinter said sitting down.

_1977, Osaka, Japan_

_The Foot Clan taught all its students the necessary lessons it had to offer. Honour, Wisdom, Discipline and Courage; these aspects are all part of the Foot Clan's symbol which was represented by a dragon's foot. Everyone respected the Foot Clan's leader at that time, Tang Masato. Masato was considered the redeemer of the Foot Clan after years of corruption and brutality._

_During feudal Japan, three ronin warriors Koga Takuza, Tatsuo Takeshi and Kazuo Sato formed the Foot Clan ever since they carved out the symbol of dragon's foot. Each toe represents them and shows a strong alliance between them. The three warriors were outlaws feared by landlords as they invaded their territory and stole property. The clan grew larger from every village they conquered and flags of their clan flew. Settlement was established and so was leadership._

_The three leaders were in dispute with what should be carried out and unexpected clashes occurred. Those who wanted power took advantage; Sato was killed by the tip of a poisonous dart during an assassination attempt. Takuza grew paranoid and in a desperate attempt he created an armoured mantle with claws that he would use to protect himself; forged by the best steel the village had to offer. That was the beginning of 'The Shredder'._

_The Shredder became a yokai legend due to the image it conjures up in people's mind once they saw the armour. A weapon used as protection soon became an authority figure abusing the people who try to rise against it; Takuza was immersed with his creation that Takeshi had to put him to a stop by piercing his blade into the armour killing Takuza. Tatsuo Takeshi was the last one and became an easy target to overthrow by greedy men and the Foot Clan became a clan of shadowy arts of ninjutsu that disciplined its people severely._

_Years went by and the structure of leadership remained unchanged. A passing monk from China named Tang Song travelled to the village and learned of the problem in the village. Tang Song found respect in the village and even decided to marry one of the women there sacrificing his status as a monk, when he learned ninjutsu he found more potential that could be done to make more effective practices. He confronted the greedy landowners of the village and challenged them to a fight; surprisingly he refused to kill any of his opponents but rather exile them out of the village. The Shredder armour was stored away as nothing but a momentum of Foot Clan history._

_Tang Song brought a new age to the village. Even if he was a stranger, he influenced many to redeem themselves to honourable people. Song established the four rules to the Foot Clan and created new meaning for the symbol, "Leadership is found through the ideals of a leader not through the use of power." Song said. Generation after generation, the Tang family were consistent in their rule over its people._

_When Osaka was established, the village became part of the city and the only thing which remains is a temple called 'The Four Lesson Temple'. Tang Masato's sanctuary was this place and history of the Foot Clan was preserved there; the students who came here were ones here to learn or others who study the arts of the Foot Clan. There were two families who were involved with the arts of the Foot Clan consistently than any other household; they were the Hamato and Oroku family._

_Hamato Koji sent his son Yoshi there for lessons while Yoshi himself was a university student who had a passion for western culture while retaining his traditional background characteristics. Meanwhile Oroku Maji insisted the strict followings of the Foot Clan to his son, Saki and wanted him the best out of him ever since Saki's own brother, Nagi tragically died from the effects of the Atomic bombing in 1945. "There lies a great destiny for us, Saki. The Foot Clan holds a special omen to our ancestors. We must honour them." Maji said to his son._

_Hamato Yoshi and Oroku Saki started out as great friends who would always find fun in their competition between them. One day, Masato grew ill due to his age and left more of an opportunity for someone to take his place, the problem was that Masato's successors would have to be his daughter, Tang Shen; women were forbidden to take leadership according to Foot Clan traditions. Tang Shen attracted the attention of many of the students, but Shen did not care about them as she thought they were only after beauty._

_Hamato Yoshi and Oroku Saki were two of the closest she ever paid attention to. Shen was attracted to Yoshi's determination to follow the lessons of the Foot Clan while following what he liked to do in his normal life while appreciating Saki's hard-work to keep his family's name. Eventually Shen chose Yoshi after encounters with him and their relationship made Koji proud. Oroku Saki felt disappointed and disgraced; he never felt the selfishness his own friend had, ironically he would have been the same person as Yoshi if Shen chose him. _

_Many years went by and eventually Yoshi and Shen wed. When Hamato Yoshi was announced by many of the students to take leadership of the Foot Clan, Oroku Saki had a change in personality towards Yoshi. The more he saw Yoshi, the colder and cruel he became to him. Yoshi believed he was only jealous and tried relaxing his friend by treating him to things such as taking him to his favourite udon restaurant. Things only got worse when Yoshi's first child was born, it was a girl and her name was Miwa. _

_Saki cursed himself at the sight of the baby and later his parents died during a car accident. He grew paranoid about the fact; the demons must have cursed him with doom and grew mad. Finally he gave in and decided he can remove the stain on his character. So he snuck in the Hamato estate and snuck past the Akita-inu guard dogs before entering Tang Shen and Hamato Yoshi's room. Saki lifted up his tekko-kagi claw weapons to slice Yoshi up first but was interrupted by the cries of Miwa in the night._

_Oroku Saki thought fast and hid in the shadows. He saw Tang Shen get up out of the bed and walk out of the room to attend to the baby. Oroku Saki crept slowly to Yoshi who was still sleeping and lifted up his claws, but his heavy breathing made Yoshi wake up and quickly realise there was an intruder in the room. Yoshi jumped up into fighting stance and began fighting the shadowy figure, not knowing it is Saki._

_As they fought, Tang Shen came back to the room to find out about what was going on. She turned on the lights and Yoshi's eyes widened when he saw it was Saki. "Saki-san? What are you doing here?" Yoshi asked. "I'm here to appease myself out of hate." Saki said before lashing forward with his claws._

_Yoshi dodged swiftly before kicking Saki into the wall leaving a horrified Shen backing away. "Leave Saki, or I'll call the police over." Yoshi warned. Saki growled and got back up, he wrestled Yoshi down with all his might before Yoshi found a way to retaliate and use the claws he had to scratch his face. "You…. Bastard!" Saki screamed as he lifted up his claws again to strike Yoshi again. Shen came back with a bamboo stick and tried to defend Yoshi, unfortunately Saki got the upper-hand and accidently stabbed her fatally in the stomach. "Murderer!" Yoshi screamed in rage as he got up. A fight ensued between the two men and at last Saki had an idea._

_He would cut down the lantern in hopes of burning down Yoshi's house. So he brought out his shurikens and the lantern on hop fell down and caught fire. Yoshi tried stopping Saki from escaping, "Why not die together?" Yoshi said bitterly as he held onto to his ankle. Saki struggled with Yoshi for another moment until he started sweating due to the heat. "Yoshi, I'm afraid we'll stop here." Saki said and cut through the paper walls and into the blaze. Yoshi realised his daughter is in danger but injuries prevented him. The guard dogs outside were barking furiously and Yoshi had to escape by jumping out of a window and springing his ankle. _

_Sirens were heard as fire fighters pulled by, the dogs barked like crazy but Yoshi commanded them to stop. Days later, Yoshi was treated in hospital for injuries and was in a new state of grief ever since Tang Shen had died and possibly Miwa as well. Yoshi sold his land and his dogs and decided to move to somewhere far away from all the grief. This is why he chose New York City, a place of economic prosperity and a place far from the horrors he had experienced._

_Yoshi brought along everything he could bring such as his beloved Renaissance book, his Japanese ornaments, some household items and most importantly memories of Tang Shen. He settled into a small New York block and found work as a construction worker there. Every night, he would return home late and have little time to relax. One night, he followed two men carrying a mysterious green glowing canister in their hands aimlessly into the lone streets after drinking at a bar. It was not known who they were, but today these men would be known as Gerard Burns and Carlos Hobson. They were grumbling how disgusting the ooze inside the canister was._

_Hobson realised they were being followed and they faced Yoshi in their path. Yoshi challenged them and beat both thugs until they ran off leaving the canister behind in panic. The canister was broken and Yoshi took a closer look at the substance; Yoshi rolled the canister carefully in his drunken status and freaked out as a brown rat scurried by. His reaction not only made him feel the rat's fur but he also touched the ooze. After touching it, he felt strange and relatively unharmed._

_One day, Yoshi noticed he was growing strange brown fur on his face like that of a rats' and decided to go to the doctors to check on it, the doctors urged him to just shave. Yoshi tried doing it but the hair grew back and Yoshi thought the ooze he took home must have affected him with radiation and excused himself from work the next day after. The condition got worse as Yoshi grew whiskers and a rat tail and that was the start of his life as a mutant rat._

_Yoshi had to hide himself in the sewers and continue life as normal. He brought all that he owned and took it with him. The sewer home he chose was close to the junkyard and abandoned buildings where he could get stuff and stay away from humans at the same time. When Yoshi was scurrying about the sewers, he found four baby turtles being carried by the sewer water._

_Yoshi decided to save the four turtles and picked them all up. He looked after them as pets and it made him feel happy because he felt it was his new family. Yoshi noticed a strange growth occur in the turtles as they became more humanoid in structure, this allowed him to think he could teach them his ninjutsu art skills and give him an idea on establishing his own clan, which he simply called the Hamato Clan. The turtles each earned their names by Yoshi: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo._

_In return, the turtles called Yoshi "Splinter" after his demonstration of him breaking a wooden plank in one lesson. Together, they would come across as family as life went on without human interaction at all. The turtles were his sons and students and Yoshi would never allow another family loss to come by him again. Meanwhile news of rising crime rates began whispering into the sewers as if it is calling to them._

"And that concludes the tale." Splinter said before noticing Leo falling asleep. Splinter smiled and laughed a little before he shook Leo. The story he told reminded him of the day he did not want to re-visit but at the same time he was reminded pleasantly of the good old days. "Leonardo, you can choose to leave now. Go play with your brothers." Splinter said.

Leo walked out of Splinter's dojo looking all tired. "Hey dude, wanna play some STES with me?" Mikey called out. "Hey Leo! What's up with the look?" Raph asked doing push ups on the floor with his sais. "Guys, I have never been this bored with sensei before." Leo said. "What do you mean? We all get bored by him at some point." Mikey commented. "Oh, a big story. Something Donnie may find interesting." Leo said again. "I'm sorry? What?" Donnie asked looking out from his room. "Don't worry Donnie. Keep tinkering….." Leo said.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	12. Casey Jones's Neighbourhood (Part 1)

**Casey Jones's Neighbourhood (Part 1)**

The TV screen flashed with a news reporter in what appears to be a war zone. "Good evening, Channel 6 News. This is Jim McNaughton reporting…. We are here in the middle of an area where a recent clash between police and Purple Dragon gang members took place…." The man said holding a microphone. "Huh? I thought the reporter was a girl." Raph said munching on some popcorn. "Yeah, but people have schedules, Raph. It's his turn to do his job." Donnie replied. "Here, there are areas riddled by bullets…." McNaughton pointed out as the camera on the TV screen zoomed in onto a brick wall.

"What? When did they have guns?" Raph asked dropping the popcorn on the floor. "Not only are there bullets involved. Batons, baseball bats and even claws resembling that of carnivorous animal were used in battle. New York has never seen a bloodbath this bad before." McNaughton reported. "Hey Donnie, how many guys we fought use claws?" Raph asked. "Um…. Let's see….. We have Shredder, Old Hob…. Uh….. Oh yeah! Remember the dog mutant?" Donnie asked back to Raph. "So… Is it Rahzar or Razhor? I don't know…. Mikey gave that monstrosity a strange name." Raph said.

Donnie then reacted quickly, "Oh yeah, Rahzar! We haven't fought the Purple Dragons or that creep lately. That encounter we had with Baxter Stockman did not count by the way….." Suddenly, Leo and Mikey walked in from their lair's entry. "Hey, where did you two just go?" Raph asked turning his attention away from Donnie. "We went to try sneak in some pizza and I went skateboarding…." Mikey said holding a pizza box and skateboard at the same time. "Well, we have other matters. Hey, Leo…. Why did you go with Mikey and goof around?" Raph asked. Leo did not take Raph's words kindly, "Because I wanted to release myself from all the pressure. Seriously, Raph…. Why can't I have some fun?"

"You're the leader!" Raph snapped getting up. "Of course I am. I get to command you guys into action and now you have an issue with me commanding myself?" Leo snapped back. "Oh yeah… Maybe Splinter was wrong in choosing you. We're dealing with a new issue now…. The Purple Dragons are back!" Raph said pushing Leo. "What's with the attitude? Get a grip of yourself!" Leo retorted back. "Big mistake Leo, my attitude is going to teach you a lesson!" Raph said clenching his knuckles together before lunging at Leo.

"Oh geez…." Mikey said clenching his teeth together as the two elder brothers brawled. "Hey! Knock it off!" Donnie tried to intervene. "Enough!" Splinter's voice came in. Splinter walked in calmly with his walking stick in hand, "What is wrong?" "Sensei… Raph has anger issues." Mikey commented. Leo blurted out, "Sensei! Raph tried to punch me up for something I didn't know of!" "I just wanted to help Leo out!" Raph cried out. "By doing what? Beating me up…. Sure, Raph. That is a great solution." Leo said sarcastically. "Stand up! Raphael" Splinter ordered.

Raph stood up in shame, tears poured down his eyes out of guilt. "Raphael…. Meet me in the dojo." Splinter sighed, "As for the rest of you…. Do not go outside for now." "There's something I like to discuss." Donnie tried to say. "Donatello. Do as I say." Splinter ordered. "Come on… Donnie. Tell me later." Leo said nudging him.

Later Raph found himself sitting in Splinter's dojo again. "Raphael… Why don't you explain what happened to me?" Splinter asked kindly. "I…. OK, Donnie and I were discussing about the Purple Dragons." Raph sniffed, "Then Leo and Mikey came in and I just asked…. Where they went…. Then I listened to Leo's reasons, I got angry. Leo is the leader and he ignores something important like this." "Raphael, sometimes a leader can't handle too much things. You would probably understand this if I placed responsibility on you." Splinter said. "What makes Leo responsible then, sensei? If I were leader, I can concentrate on issues more than he could!" Raph yelled as tears streamed down, "Raphael…. I believe this child inside of you needs to grow up. I see you do silly things as well. Leonardo may still act like a young boy, but with the most potential, I saw the leader in him." Splinter explained.

"Raphael…. Do not let your anger resolve things for you. Anger can be a monster worse than the demons we face. That demon is…. The Shredder." Splinter warned. "Thanks for the lecture, sensei…. I'm going back to my room." Raph said before bowing down. Splinter did not say a word afterwards after Raph left. Raph was still angry however at Leo, "What if I act alone by my own guidelines?" Mikey suddenly called out to him, "Hey, Raph! You ready to kick some Dragons?" "Uh…. Yeah, just let me get my stuff." Raph replied.

Raph soon later found himself outside of his home in the city along with his brothers. Raph looked at the injury he sustained early before, "Not going to let part of my shell crack this time." Then he gave a sharp glance at Leo who was talking with Donnie. "Hey, Raph." Mikey said nudging him. "What?" Raph said turning his attention to him. "I've been working on some music lately… You think you could help me out? I'll let you choose the genre…. Hip-hop or Rock?" Mikey grinned. "I don't have that much musical talent… What's in it for me?" Raph asked. "You can be the hype man for my songs!" Mikey said. "Forget it. The only music for me is beat up some Foot Clan ninjas or Purple Dragons…." Raph scoffed.

"Aw, dude. I swear you can own my radio, my cassettes, my guitar…" Mikey pleaded, "No Mikey! Forget it!" Raph yelled. "Hey, hey! You two…. Were you listening to me and Donnie?" Leo asked. "According to my research, the Purple Dragons reside in the Lower East Side of New York now." Donnie said. "Where did you get that info from?" Raph asked. "The Internet." Donnie replied. "It's not far from here. Come on, guys. Let's rock." Leo ordered. "Yeah, lead us. Leo." Raph replied but with a bit of sarcasm inside of him.

**Part 2**

Arriving at the streets of the Lower East Side of Manhattan, the turtles quickly used their 'Shadow Walk' technique to avoid normal pedestrians. "Tell me…. What is the purpose of being here again?" Raph asked. "So, we can clean up a mess." Leo replied. "Well…. Mr. Leader. Where did the Dragons go?" Raph asked. "Don't ask, Raph. Donnie knows better than me." Leo said looking around. "Wow…. A leader that needs help from his fellow genius, Donnie." Raph said as a deliberate insult.

Leo drew out his katana blade in aggression. "What's the matter with you?" Mikey tried to grab back Leo, "Don't be Raph, Leo." Upon hearing that, Raph growled at Mikey, "What's wrong with me, Mikey? I can follow orders; I can do what a leader tells me to do. Except Leo here is being an absolute joke of a leader!" "Shh…." Donnie shushed trying to quiet Raph away from the pedestrians, "Hey Raph, ever want to feel any better? You can go home or you can stick around here and….. Watch over the streets." Leo said.

"Good idea, Leo. You can go kick Dragon butt by yourself. You don't need me anyway. I'm just gonna walk away…. Take my attitude and help make things better for you." Raph replied before walking away from his brothers. "Wow….. He's totally out of his mind. Way out." Mikey commented, "He'll be fine, guys….." Leo said. "After that moment? Wonder if he's ever gonna smile properly again…." Donnie added in.

Raph walked down an alleyway with his head down, "I just….. Wanted the best…" Raph coldly said to himself as he looked down at the ground. Then a gunshot was heard and Raph got out his sais, this was soon followed a girl's panicked breath and as soon as Raph looked up, an old friend was right in his face. It was April O'Neil wearing a yellow jumper and blue jeans while carrying her personal satchel bag down the road; her face was full of fear and shock. When she came face to face with Raph, she nearly crashed into him.

"Raphael?" April said. "There she is….." A voice behind her followed, April then took cover behind Raph. Three Purple Dragon gang members appeared, Fong, Two-Ton and Spike. "Ain't that a familiar face…?" Two-Ton commented. "Turtle….. Please step away from the girl. Or we will shoot you too." Fong said holding a handgun directly at Raph. "Oh joy….. Thanks for showing up. I was wondering when I get to mess with you guys again." Raph smiled as he swung one of his sais around.

Fong fired a bullet at Raph, but the swift ninja turtle dodged the bullet by using his shell to protect himself and April, then as quick as a flash, he ran up to Fong and smacked the gun out of his hand. Raph then kicked Two-Ton and Spike to the ground. "I thought you guys know martial arts….." Raph commented as he picked up one of his sais, "I wonder if it's okay to put you out of your misery." Fong looked on nervously as Raph prepared to deliver the sai into this body. "Raph! Look out." April called as gunshots were fired out of the shadow.

Raph quickly moved away while sustaining himself from bullets and grabbing April by the shoulder with her. "Man, I always wondered if my shell was that strong….." Raph said. "Keep running." April said to him, "So, uh…. April. What brings you to this place?" Raph asked. "It's a complicated story." April replied. As soon as more Purple Dragons popped up in front of the two, the survival of them both became difficult. "I regret this so bad….." Raph thought to himself sadly as he thought about the moment he separated himself from his brothers.

Meanwhile on the other part of Lower East Side of Manhattan, Mikey was worried about Raph. "Aw…. Raph's out of the team. Bummer…. I wanted to talk about a lot of stuff with him." "Like what? I don't remember you and Raph talking that much when we walk around in the night…." Leo scoffed. "Leo, I think Raph was trying to help you. He's always pushy with us." Donnie said trying to calm Leo down. "Pushy? Raph's got a problem in this team then….." Leo replied. The turtles hopped from building to building until Mikey heard talking from the streets below.

"The boss ain't happy with the StockGen supplies tonight." A voice said. "Yeah…. Stockman pretty just abandoned his own warehouse. There's nothing left but an old laboratory." Another voice said. "We'll make it up to him. We'll say that the warehouse is Purple Dragon property now. More power to us." The third voice followed. On the rooftop, Leo, Donnie and Mikey looked on as they watched three Purple Dragon members walk down the street.

"Should we take them out?" Mikey asked. "Let's not be terrorists, guys. We're ninjas; we're the good guys…." Leo said. "But….. I want to say 'Cowabunga'." Mikey pleaded. "No Mikey, no catchphrases or battle cries yet." Leo ordered. "Guys…. Let's just follow them and see what they're up to this time." Donnie said. "Okay….." Mikey said as he followed Donnie's suggestion. "What? When do you get to make decisions?" Leo asked. "When did you have all the say? I think we either find Raph or follow those Dragons." Donnie said. "I guess it be better to track those Dragons down…. Come on." Leo said pointing his katana forward. "Man, I feel bad for Raph….." Mikey said.

Raph on the other hand was taking down the Purple Dragons like mad, "Come on!" Raph yelled as he used his sai to effect like never before. April tried to cower herself from the gunfire as much as possible while also watching Raph violently beat a Purple Dragon member to the ground. The image of Raph beating the Purple Dragon suddenly reminded of the horror she experienced of what happened recently. Suddenly the Purple Dragons have overpowered him with their brute force as they continued to beat down Raph with bats, crowbars etc.

It looked like it was the end for Raph, but a shout of the word, "Goongala!" caught the attention of many Purple Dragons as a hockey puck knocked a Purple Dragon member out. Then from out of the shadow, a masked vigilante came in with his hockey stick. The vigilante wore a red shirt, blue jeans and black shoes; however the most striking aspect of him was his hockey mask. The vigilante seemed to have carried a variety of sports equipment on him ranging from a golf club, cricket bat, baseball bat and the hockey stick he was carrying at the moment.

The newcomer proved to be a menace for the Purple Dragons as one of them ended up with a broken nose afterwards. Fong called for a retreat as the vigilante swung his hockey stick around like crazy whacking any Purple Dragon in the way. After the Purple Dragons were either knocked out or retreated, the vigilante put his hockey mask up. The long black hair on his head was clearer and the face itself was fine. The vigilante looked at both the beaten up Raphael and April O'Neil, who stared into his eyes.

**Part 3**

April O'Neil soon found herself in an apartment with Raph by her side; the boy who had rescued them was in kitchen listening to the radio while making coffee. "Hello?" April said out loud. The boy turned the radio off and looked at April, "Oh hi….. "And then he let out a smile. "Eh…. Are you a friend of this guy here?" April asked looking at Raph. "Huh? No….. I just thought you guys needed help out there. I help out pretty much anyone wounded and send them back home at day." The boy said. "My name's Casey Jones. I'm the protector of Manhattan here." The boy said again.

"Uh….Hi, I'm April….. April O'Neil." April said getting up to shake his hand. "Cool. How's school by the way?" Casey asked. "Huh?" April asked confused. "Oh you know…. Your studies….." Casey said again. "Fine…. But I'm in danger now." April said. "Don't feel threatened…. I'm a nice guy. A nice guy who tracks down bad people." Casey said, "What's up with you and this green fella here?"

"A big story….. My father got killed by those Purple Dragons in the hospital. They were after him because he was one of the people who knew about this StockGen substance." April explained. "Keep going." Casey said scratching his head in response to the word 'StockGen'. "They chased me and I realised I came to their neighbourhood. This guy saved me from them." April said pointing at Raph.

"So your father just got killed? I shouldn't hear something like that." Casey said putting his hand on his face. "What's the matter?" April asked. "My life is as bad as having someone in my family die." Casey explained. "Go on." April said interested. Casey took a deep breath.

"I'm a farm boy from Northampton, Massachusetts. I do a lot of hard work. My family had so many generations of the same life that we didn't leave until my dad opened up an antique shop at Brooklyn. We moved to New York and everything just wasn't the life I liked. It was noisy, polluted, and dirty and not to mention…. Those scuzzbuckets and lawbreakers. My dad was used to paying protection money to keep my family alive. But his business didn't survive long enough when those Purple Dragons robbed and killed my family out of greed. That sucks….. I had no friends to share my sadness when the funeral came. No high school education….. Had to learn at an orphanage and yeah, I watch so many _Filthy Harry _movies that I became a vigilante. I still own a collection of those movies by the way." Casey then pointed to the three TVs in the room along with DVD disc covers and disks on the ground.

"Anyway…. I learnt to become a stealthy person and this…. This is my place; it's pretty lonely living as a kid who should be preparing for university right now. And that's me." Casey finished. After the long exposition from Casey, Raph finally woke up and groaned in pain, "Take it easy, Raph." April said soothing him. "Why? Are we in your house, April? Is this your place?" a confused Raph asked. "No, it's this guy over here." April pointed to Casey. "April…. You made a mistake here….. We're not supposed to be seen by any random human." Raph said. "But I think he's a good guy." April replied. "I am a good guy." Casey said, "I protect the people and my place day and night." "Sure…..That's my job too." Raph replied sitting up.

"Then how come you're in a silly turtle costume with a red bandana?" Casey asked. "I'm a ninja turtle! Don't insult me, punk." Raph growled getting up. "Raph…." April said holding onto him. "Sorry…. So who are you?" Raph asked. "I'm Casey Jones, pal. I'm a vigilante by the way." Casey said shaking his hand. "Ah Case…. I hope you and I have a lot in common. I always want to meet a guy who enjoys kicking shell….." Raph smiled. "Ha….. Shell….." Casey chuckled. "Raph…. How come you're out alone by the way?" April asked with curiosity. "I couldn't stand my brothers…. I fed up with Leo. He's being the pathetic leader at the moment and I'm out….." Raph said bitterly.

"Guys, why don't you two leave? I'm going back out to smack some Purple Dragons." Casey said picking a baseball bat from the ground. "Hey… I'm going out too." Raph called out clenching his shoulder. "Turtle guy…. Go home. It's too dangerous." Casey replied. "I'm a fighter, Case. I can seriously go kick some butt right now!" Raph yelled. But Casey ignored him and just picked up all his gear before leaving. "I'm going to fight too." Raph said, "Where's my sais by the way?" "I got only one of them. I don't know where the other one is….." April said holding one sai up. "Ugh! That's it. I'm going out there to kick every Dragons butt until they give my other sai back!" Raph yelled out. "What about your brothers?" April asked. "Don't worry…. They'll be fine." Raph replied.

Leo, Mikey and Donnie soon found themselves in a tight space with a group of Purple Dragon members. Among them was Fong carrying one of Raph's sai in his pocket and also including their leader, Hun. "I expected more of that Jones twerp. But instead I have you reptiles…." Hun said. Behind Hun a large beast shadow in shape of a dog appeared behind him, the beast soon revealed itself to be Rahzar. Rahzar let out a howl which called upon two more furious mutant dogs, "Where's Raph?" Leo asked. "Finders keepers." Fong smiled twirling the sai around in his hand. "Attack!" Hun ordered. "Here they come….." Mikey said preparing to face the Purple Dragon gangmembers.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	13. Casey Jones's Neighbourhood (Part 2)

**Casey Jones's Neighbourhood (Part 2)**

Raph tried to follow Casey downstairs to his garage as soon as the sound of a motorcycle started. "Turtle guy…. Hurry up, I'm gonna take you and April out of this place." Casey called out. "Sure, then I can go find my brothers….." Raph growled. Casey ignored what Raph had to say and just followed downstairs to find a small gallery of motorcycles. Some of them were broken down while a few of them were customised and fixed by Casey himself.

"Nice collection. But how is it possible that you know how to drive at 17 years?" Raph asked. "I just keep practicing buddy." Casey replied, "Now hurry up." Raph and April then hopped behind Casey as he started up the engine. "Alright doors open and we're off!" Casey said as soon as the garage door lifted up, Casey then winded the engines up and the three of them zoomed out. "I bet this is a reason why you're out of school!" April yelled out. "Yeah…. Because this is as fun as it gets." Casey said as his hair covered Raph's face. "Ugh…." Raph breathed out while clinging onto Casey. The trio were then out in the anti-Purple Dragon area of the Lower East Side.

Leo and the other turtles faced more trouble than they thought with the Purple Dragons. It was not because of the mutant dogs, but it had more to do with the new strength Hun had with him. Hun was surprisingly skilled in the art of the daito sword. "We don't need Shredder and his Foot Clan to teach us now. We Purple Dragons are equally matched with them. We have enough arsenals to fight back." Hun said trying to cut Leo down. "So just because you have silly mutant dogs and weaponry, you cut your ties with Shredder?" Leo said parrying a blow from Hun. "Exactly… I serve no one. I know what skill you are capable of and you can't fight me back. I'm going to extract the ooze out of you before I dine on turtle soup!" Hun said.

"Guys! Rahzar and his furry friends are after me!" Mikey yelled out aloud as the three mutant dogs chased him. "Sorry Mikey! But I have issues with Purple Dragons with…. Guns!" Donnie called back as he was flipping around like crazy dodging bullets. "Hang on, Donnie. How about I help you?" Mikey said as he rushed to Donnie's aid. "Mikey! This is my fight!" Donnie yelled as he saw Mikey hit a random Purple Dragon member down. "Shoot that turtle!" Fong ordered. The Purple Dragons all aimed their rifles at Mikey before realising Rahzar and the two other mutant dogs were in the way.

One of the Purple Dragon members accidently shot a poor aim at Rahzar which angered him. Rahzar turned around and barked. "ATTACK BAD HUMAN!" Rahzar ordered as he and the mutant dogs turned their attention away. "Hey Don, maybe it should be noted that Rahzar and his friends aren't really all that smart." Mikey said. "I saw that!" Donnie said. Hun then saw what Rahzar and the dogs were doing and grabbed a remote control out of his pocket. "Shark! Focus on those freaks!" He ordered as he pressed a button with 350 volts labelled. Rahzar and the mutant dogs howled in pain as the shock went through their veins and turned his attention to Mikey and Donnie.

"Donnie! He's looking back at us." Mikey commented in a nervous tone. Meanwhile Casey dropped off Raph and April at a random location where it is truly devoid of Purple Dragons. "Alright, scram." Casey said. "Listen pal. I told you I'm not leaving…." Raph said. "Buddy. You're hurt and your lady friend….. Should really go too." Casey replied back. "Nothing can take me down that easy and I'm going back." Raph said stomping his foot. "And I say you do as I say and walk home. I'll go face some Purple Dragons, okay?" Casey said. "Look…. Stop acting like you're a smartass. You're just a kid and you shouldn't involve yourself in dangerous tasks." Raph argued.

"I have my rights dude. You're a teenager too, you know that? But for me…. It's all related to my life." Casey said as the argument heated up. "What life? The only life you should have is like Aprils'!" Raph pointed out. "Guys!" April said trying to calm them. "I'm going to knock the shell out of you now!" Casey said grabbing out his hockey stick. "Hmph. Says the kid who also doesn't have a helmet when riding." Raph insulted clenching his fists. "Goongala!" Casey cried out as the hockey stick swung, but Raph dodged and tried to punch out Casey.

But to Raph's surprise, Casey could dodge the fist and in return Casey knocked Raph on the head with his stick. "Gee… I wonder how much that stick cost." Raph rubbed his head as another swing hit Raph in the face. "Casey!" April cried out as she pushed him away from dealing further harm. "Stop it! Both of you. You're not solving anything if you keep fighting!" April said, "Casey, Raph has a family he needs to rescue and he can't leave them. You need to cool off and stop being self-centred with everything around you." "But I have a family I need to avenge…." Casey replied in anger. "And I lost part of my family too…. To those Purple Dragons!" April yelled, "My life is getting worse and I don't want to lose everything I love. My mum and now my dad! How worse can it get if my uncle, aunt or cousin died too?!"

April then shed tears out of her eyes in front of Casey and Raph witnessed a little bond between them. Raph got up quickly, walked over and put a hand over April's shoulder. "April is right. We're going to fix our problems as a family now. So Jones…. Let's take a ride to the warzone?" Raph requested. Casey then thought a little before taking out his hand, "Alright…. Let's do this." Casey nodded before getting on his motorcycle. Raph and April quickly hopped back on as well, "Hey… Uh… Raphael? I might give away one of my motorcycles to you in the end if you live and succeed. I got too many." Casey commented.

Back to Leo and the others, they became exhausted in their fight. "I told you…. There is no need for anyone watching my back. I don't need Shredder when I can take all of you down!" Hun proudly yelled out. "He must have hacked the system where we kick their butts not them kicking us." Mikey joked. "Shut up!" Hun yelled, "Fong, why don't we bring them to our new place for a game of death?" "Ah…. Okay, boss." Fong smiled as he clicked his fingers for the gang members to bring in a van forward. "I promise you all. You all make the best turtle soup!" Hun laughed.

Meanwhile Casey was speeding as fast he could through the alleyways. "Hey Jones, I admit…. You're pretty hard core for a kid like you." Raph said. "Uh… Raphael? I'm sorry for being a hard case back then. I just wanted you to be safe." Casey replied back concentrating on the road still. "You can call me Raph. So uh… What's in it between you and the Purple Dragons?" Raph asked. "Uh…. I don't want to repeat the story in front of Ms O'Neil. But I basically lost my family to the Purple Dragons and I hate to see that happen again to anyone else…." Casey replied.

**Part 2**

Casey, Raph and April continued going down the road until they spotted a van with someone banging the van door. "Hey, that could be my brothers!" Raph pointed out, "Jones, fire away." Casey then sped forward to the van. "Hey Two-Ton. Is that who I think it is?" Spike, one of the famous Purple Dragon members asked as he looked at the van front mirror. "Huh? It's that Jones kid." Two-Ton called out. "Tell Fong and his friends to fire some bullets at them." Spike said to him. "Yo Fong! Get your guns out. It's Casey Jones." Two-Ton said continuing to drive the car. "Chen, Liew. Look after the turtles. As for the rest of you shoot that kid down!" Fong ordered. Fong then lowered the van side window down and began shooting at the trio, the other Purple Dragons joined in with rifles. "Case! You might want to slow down and dodge their bullets." Raph warned. "Guns? They don't stop Casey Jones…." Casey replied as he sped forward.

April and Raph let out a loud scream as Casey dodged the incoming bullets. To make matters even worse, Casey pulled out his golf club and managed to smash the left van window where Two-Ton was driving. Two-Ton panicked and tried to hit Casey by swerving into him, "Hang on." Casey said trying to get away. "Hey Case, mind if I jump off and do something cool?" Raph asked. "What was that?" Casey asked. "Okay! Grab onto Case, April." Raph as he jumped off and landed on the van hood. Raph grabbed on tightly despite the full speed and broke the van front window with a kick.

Spike and Two-Ton panicked as glass fell on them and tried to halt the van. "That hurt alright?!" Raph said as he tried to reach in and grab out Spike. "Two-Ton, he's going for me!" Spike screamed. "I'm driving." Two-Ton said as Raph pulled him from his seatbelt and let go. Two-Ton saw the danger Raph possessed and stopped the van instantly. Raph let out a smile, "Yes, nice and still." As he jumped in to beat the two of them out. Casey saw what Raph truly was capable of and spoke to April, "Your friend is a little aggro there." "Yeah, that's his personality." April replied.

"Hey, who said 'Stop the van'?!" Fong called out then that followed by a sound of 'Cowabunga' as the van racked back and forth. The turtles were somehow beating the Purple Dragons inside and then the sound of Purple Dragon members running out got into Raph's ears. "Gee…. Is Raph back?" Mikey's voice came in. "Guys!" Raph yelled out. Mikey then rushed forward to see Raph standing on the van hood, "Hey dudes! It's Raph!" Mikey yelled out in overjoy. Leo and Donnie rushed behind Mikey and showed smiles on their faces. "Guys, where's all your stuff?" Raph asked.

"Well…..After they zapped us. I figure they stole our stuff." Donnie replied. "Raph, I've got something that's yours." Leo said holding out his other lost sai. "Uh…. Thanks Leo. I can't do anything without this." Raph said smiling. "Heh… I'm glad to see you happy for once." Leo said back. "Guys. We need get our stuff back from Hun." Donnie joined in. "Um…. Why is April and her boyfriend here?" Mikey asked looking at the two. "What? April has a boyfriend?" Donnie asked.

"Oh yeah… Allow me to introduce Casey Jones. Hey Case, these are my bros." Raph said. "Hey, thanks for helping us…. Stranger." Leo said to Casey. "So are you actually all dudes in turtle suits?" Casey asked. "No. We're technically mutant turtles." Donnie said with envy in him. "Don't forget ninja and teenager." Mikey added in. "Mutant turtle ninja teenagers?" Casey starched his head. "Guys, you do know we have to go find the rest of the Dragons, right?" April said interrupting the conversation. "Alright. Gentlemen and April….. Let's move." Leo said. "But we gotta ask first." Raph said walking over to an injured Two-Ton. "Hey big guy? Where's your new home?" Raph said grabbing him by the collar.

"I can't tell you." Two-Ton smirked. Suddenly Casey slapped the big Purple Dragon elite member on the face. "Then why do you have turtles with you?" Casey threatened. "Okay…. Okay. Let go. I'll take you…. To the boss!" Two-Ton hissed. So with Two-Ton held captive, the turtles, Casey (on his motorcycle) and April were taken to the Purple Dragon's new hideout in Lower East Side leaving the rest of the Purple Dragons behind. The Purple Dragon's new hideout was a block building of some sort where it seemed like a skate park had existed here before. "Alright, here's my plan. Casey and April will watch over the hostage. Mikey can be our first man to lure them while Don and I will sneak past and find our stuff then deliver a message to Hun. Raph, uh….. I think you'll love this but you can go kick some Dragon butt if you don't fall." Leo instructed.

"I rather prefer getting out and doing the same as Raph." Casey said. "Uh… Yeah. I'm sure April can handle one Purple Dragon all by herself." Donnie tried to say. "Nah… April has no ninjitsu skills." Mikey said. "Guys… Just go do your thing. I can handle this." April said before whacking the lights out of Two-Ton. "Let's rock n'roll." Leo waved, so the turtles and Casey got out ready to do their thing. "Hey Hun! Special delivery if you're here!" Casey yelled out waving his hockey stick. The doors opened revealing a group of armed Purple Dragons with baseball bats, golf clubs and crowbars.

"Hey! When did you guys ever thought about using golf clubs?" Casey said. "I didn't need to do anything…." Mikey said. "Is it possible to fight without our weapons?" Donnie asked. "I don't care." Raph said twirling both of his sais around, "Cause I have what I need." "Alright, Donnie. Let's just ignore them and leave them with Mike, Raph and Casey." Leo said. "Got it." Donnie replied as they both moved away. "So…. Raph? How exactly does your friend fight? Is he Wayne Gretzky on pizza power?" Mikey asked. "Maybe you'll love this guy." Raph said as he watched Casey make his move. "Oh wow, that's gotta hurt." Mikey cringed as Casey continued to smack down all the Purple Dragons.

"I love your style, Case." Raph said joining in giving a Purple Dragon a kick in the shin before delivering a slash from his sai. "Not bad for slow-moving turtles." Casey commended. "Well check this turtle out!" Mikey yelled as he rushed forward. Mikey spun around in his shell before delivering two kicks in two of the Purple Dragon's faces. "If only I had my nunchakus or grappling hook. I would have been wicked." Mikey said. Meanwhile Leo and Donnie were climbing through a window before dropping down.

"What if our weapons aren't here?" Donnie whispered. "Keep searching." Leo answered. The two turtles kept creeping through the dark until Donnie tripped over a box. "Donnie, check that box." Leo whispered. Donnie opened it up only to be disappointed that their weapons were not inside. It was just a regular box with cardboard foam inside. Donnie inspected the box and found out it was a Japanese painting that originated from the box. "Is someone here a weeaboo?" Donnie asked. "Probably explains why Hun is good with a blade. He likes Japanese culture now, doesn't he?" Leo thought, "Let's move."

Leo and Donnie stealthily walked through the dark until they reached an area that resembles a skateboard park but it was still dark to be able to tell what it looked like. "Um….It's too quiet. Even when there's fighting outside." Donnie commented. A flashlight then turned on spotlighting the two turtles. "The freaks are here, boss." A Purple Dragon yelled. This was followed by the whole room being lit revealing a skateboard ramp zone with Japanese art as the wallpaper. "Welcome to my domain, freaks." Hun smiled as he approached the turtles above a balcony.

"A couple of questions, Hun. Where are our weapons and why are you terrorising this area of New York?" Leo asked. "First…. I'm going to give your stupid toys back." Hun replied snapping his fingers for orders. Purple Dragons members soon dropped broken weapons down in front of Leo and Donnie. Leo's katana blades had only the handles left; Donnie's personal bo staff was smashed into separate tubes and Mikey's nunchakus were pulled apart, grappling hook torn along with his skateboard smashed with the motor and wheels broken. The only ones missing were Raph's sais, Leo and Donnie angrily stared back at Hun. "Stupid mutant freaks, you're all dead now." Hun laughed as Rahzar and the two mutant dogs appeared behind him. "Alright boys. They're all yours." Rahzar and the two dogs then jumped off the balcony to face the turtles.

Donnie scooped up their weapons carefully before Rahzar and the dogs approached them. "This is my fault. Should not have followed the Purple Dragons." Donnie said. "It's my fault too, Don. I'm a bad leader and I think Raph is right." Leo admitted. "Tasty turtle….." Rahzar growled. "Oh this is my chance to name the other two dogs since Mikey forgot. The fat and pug faced one can be called Pugnose and the fluffy Chihuahua looking one can be just called Fluffy." Donnie commented.

**Part 3**

Mikey, Raph and Casey finished the remaining Purple Dragons off. "Pretty good fight." Mikey smiled as they pushed forward. The three of them opened the door to find Leo and Donnie in trouble. "Guys! Help!" Donnie yelled out. "Hang in there, Don." Mikey called out and rushed forward. "Mikey!" Leo warned before Pugnose knocked him to the ground. "Goongala!" Casey yelled out and smacked a hockey puck onto the dog's face. Pugnose whimpered then growled at Casey. "Casey, careful." Raph called out as the mutant dog attacked.

Casey smiled beneath his mask and jumped the dog's jaw before smashing its skull with his golf club. Leo on the other hand faced Rahzar and found it difficult. "Alright, I'm gonna use this trick." Leo said jumping onto Rahzar's back. "Come on, big boy. Settle down." Leo said as he poked Rahzar's pressure points. And the pressure point trick took into effect as Rahzar collapsed onto the ground asleep. The remaining mutant dog, Fluffy was the most feral of the bunch relentlessly chasing Donnie and not giving up.

"Why does it keep going for me?!" Donnie asked in confusion and fear. "I got this." Raph said as he ran towards Fluffy and jumped on his back. Raph then stabbed the dog with a sai which put the dog into a frenzied mode. "Alright, boy. Now get that jerk off the balcony." Raph ordered as he made Fluffy jump for the balcony. "What are you doing?! Get the turtles!" Hun ordered as he saw Fluffy try and climb up. Casey grabbed onto Fluffy's tail in hopes of being able to reach Hun, "It's all over, Hun." Casey said climbing with all his might while the dog is struggling.

Hun could not take it anymore and reached out his daito sword to force the dog down. Fluffy fell down in pain but not before Raph and Casey could get onto the balcony with agile and skill. "Jones….You're such a brave man. I admire your stupidity." Hun scoffed. "Hunter Mason…. Or should I say 'Hun'. Let's finish it now." Casey growled. "Fight me, Jones. You have no idea how strong I am…."Hun teased. Raph and Casey then charged forward to strike the Purple Dragon leader.

"Even your friend is surprisingly weaker than me ever since we first met." Hun added noting Raph and his injuries. "I'm gonna hammer you down!" Casey yelled angrily. "Go ahead, Jones. Let the hate flow in you." Hun said. The three of them continued fighting after an exchange of words; "Guys, help me up. I need to save Raph and Casey." Leo ordered who was watching Raph and Casey fight Hun.

"But Leo…." Mikey said in concern. Leo then gave another order, "Please tell April, we're getting out of here. We're done with the fight for today." "OK then, fearless leader." Donnie said before he and Mikey used their shells for Leo to reach the balcony. Leo then jumped onto the balcony ledge and held on before managing to climb over to help Raph and Casey. Without his own weapons, Leo had to come up with a strategy to fight Hun. Suddenly Hun threw Raph against Leo but the leader in blue dodged. "Sorry Raph…." Leo said before turning to see the fight between Casey and Hun, "Casey! Get that sword off Hun!"

To Leo's luck, Casey listened to him and focused on forcing the daito sword off Hun's hand. Raph grunted as soon as he saw Leo next to him. "Hey…. Le…o. I'm sorry about…. My attitude." Raph whispered weakly lying against the balcony. "We'll talk later…." Leo replied focusing on Hun. "I'm going squish you and your friends." Hun threatened holding onto Casey's neck with a sword on his right hand. Leo made for a grab and struggled to wrestle the daito sword out of Hun's hand.

Finally Leo got the sword out and gave it a swing against Hun's chest. Hun howled in pain and let go of Casey who crawled away. Leo continued hacking and slashing but not to the point where he would kill Hun due to the dishonour, so he left the Purple Dragon leader bleeding on the ground before dropping the sword. "Raph! Casey! We're done here." Leo said looking at them. Casey gave one last glance at Hun before agreeing to follow Leo and Raph back.

The turtles, April and Casey arrived back at Casey's place along with the stolen van and Casey's motorcycle. "I'll see you guys anytime when there's trouble." Casey said taking off his mask before glancing back, "Oh yeah…. Glad to see other vigilantes out there too. Saves me a lot of trouble." "Uh…..Leo?" Raph stammered, Leo turned to Raph, "I'm sorry, Raph. For letting you down. I swear I can fix my responsibility." Leo apologized. "I'm sorry for always being angry. I never thought how distant I would become." Raph replied. "Hey guys, let's take this van home. April, want to come?" Donnie asked. "Uh, I'll come to your home tomorrow. But I don't mind a lift back home." April answered. "Oh yeah…. Raph, want to do some music together?" Mikey asked. "Nah…. Not bothered." Raph replied.

When the turtles finally dropped off April and returned home. Donnie parked the van inside an old garage next to their sewer entrance. "So is it true that you two resolved your conflict?" Splinter asked Leo and Raph. "Most likely and hopefully." Leo replied in respect. Meanwhile back at the Purple Dragon hideout in Lower East Side, Hun stood up with the blade scars on his chest. "A pity they couldn't kill me…." Hun said with an evil smile.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	14. The Big Sewer Hunt

**The Big Sewer Hunt**

After the battle with the Purple Dragons, the turtles would have to stay in the sewers for a long period. Raph had taken too many injuries in battle and under the instructions of Splinter, he had to find his inner strength to relax and heal. Donnie on the other hand fixed his own bo staff while planning to customise the van they stole from the Dragons. Leo and Mikey on the other hand were trying to mend their own weapons back to shape but without much success; Leo used the lair's oven to re-forge his blades like a blacksmith except it was difficult to mend the blades into a nice sharp shape. For Mikey, the nunchaku chains are loose and hard to fit back through; the grappling hooks were cut apart and the skateboard wheels loose with a broken motor.

Recently April O'Neil had become a frequent visitor to the lair, she talked a lot about the loss of her father and how she wants to know more about the company T.C.R.I. Splinter took some time to teach her some martial art skills to physically develop her defence against anyone, "Like my sons, you'll learn to stop anything that threatens you." Splinter said. Donnie spent his time sketching a turtle van for the team while building new gadgets like a new phone shaped like a turtle shell, but to April's suspicion, Donnie seems to be stalking her which crept her out. Every time Donnie tried to catch April's attention, the situation becomes awkward.

Recently the Purple Dragon activities were silent although it is assumed that the Lower East Side was still overrun by the gang. The Foot Clan being a group of ninjas were in shadows away from further media exposure making the criminal acts from them seem less serious. The turtles sometimes have enemies that are not allied with any gang at all and the day has come when they meet their first kind. During a Channel 6 news update, there were reports of a large alligator walking near the rivers of Manhattan. "Environmentalists urge citizens to be aware when near water." The reporter said to the New York City audience.

The report of an alligator raised the interest of two Australian big game hunters who own a drinking bar down at Greenwich Village. Their names were Jack Marlin and Steve Cornwall also known as 'Razorback'. Marlin was a man with a finely trimmed moustache and a mechanical hand due to the thrill of hunting animals, while Cornwall was a plain looking person with brown hair and blue eyes. Hanging in front of their business door is the head of an elephant, which Marlin claims was a rare species found in Africa. "Looks like the big croc is back on the paper, ay?" Razorback asked. "It will be a fortune definitely. Depending on how special the target is." Marlin commented cleaning the shelves. "Let's make it clear. Once we hunt the croc then we go back to Aussie and see if there are any bunyips there…." Razorback said.

"Those beasts could exist ya know…. Bigfoot, Jersey Devil even Godzilla can be realistic animal species." Marlin said putting the final wineglass on the shelf. "I want to try that mechanical hunter armour I've got in the closet right now…. Come on, let's get some lackeys with us and catch a reptile." Razorback replied. "Don't rush it, Razorback. Don't want a nasty beast to bite your leg off that quickly…." Marlin warned. "That won't happen. Come on, why don't you get Amelia and Betsy out now?" Razorback said before leaving.

Back in the sewers, Raph was breathing heavily channelling in all his strength to ease his wounds. "Channel your stamina carefully, Raphael. Let pain wear away like water." Splinter instructed as Raph looked up the ceiling letting the pain go away slowly. "Is my shell gonna heal, sensei?" Raph asked. "Perhaps…. I'm not a turtle myself after all." Splinter said twitching his nose. In the living room, Mikey and Leo showed off their repaired weapons in front of each other, "Dude, your swords look like they're made of rock." Mikey commented. Leo then tried to comment back, "Oh, well….. Your nunchakus…. Um, look. …" "Look like what?" Mikey smiled. Seeing that he cannot make a joke, Leo charged forward with his katanas. Mikey happily did the same swinging his nunchakus around.

The two brothers clashed weapons but the weapons all fell apart as soon as they touched. "Oh man, why is it so hard to fix?" Mikey asked. "I wonder if Donnie knows how to fix them…." Leo wondered. "Sure Donnie is genius, dude." Mikey replied, "Hey Donnie!" "What?" Donnie called out. "Can you fix our weapons for us?" Mikey asked again. "Um…. I'm busy." Donnie replied. "Don, come on." Mikey whined. "I can't, Mikey." Donnie replied again. "Why not?" Mikey asked as he approached Donnie's room door.

Mikey opened the door to see Donnie sitting on his desk chair looking at his laptop with April watching behind. Leo followed Mikey and asked, "What are you two doing?" "Are you planning a date, Don? Aw….." Mikey teased. "Shut up, Mikey! I 'm trying to solve the mystery of T.C.R.I and I've got April to help me with it." Donnie said scrolling his mouse controller. "I bet you're playing games." Mikey said walking over, "Oh…. You know the wiki isn't the best place for information." "Their website is full of vague info. It's all just background and what they do." April answered.

"Well it says stuff like how they are a facility in Brooklyn that specializes in space exploration and trying to find if there is any life beyond Earth." Donnie said briefly. "And what about the history of the company?" Leo asked. "Well….. It started in 1962 in response to the Soviet space exploration program. It's the Cold War, okay? It said the company is proud of making the chemical known as 'mutagen' which was first developed for organic growth." Donnie explained. "Huh? I thought 'StockGen' was the name." Leo said scratching his head. "Stockman modified the mutagen and my dad helped him with it." April said looking down in sadness.

"Don't think too hard about your father, April. You can always have us as family." Mikey said patting her on the back. "Uh… I'm sorry, but Don… Why are you obsessed with T.C.R.I? Didn't I ask you once to let it go?" Leo asked. "Well…. In case you didn't know. There's something about us we were always meant to explore. Shouldn't we've been turtles for all our lives?" Donnie asked. "Don, we were born this way….." Leo argued. "Whoa! It's a fight between Leo and Don. Awesome! I'll get the popcorn." Mikey said rushing away.

"And you do realize why the Shredder and Hun are willing to use the mutagen? So they can overpower this city!" Donnie screamed. "Don!" April snapped. "April, April. Let me finish!" Donnie said putting his hand up in resistance before turning to Leo. "Leo…. T.C.R.I is making chemicals that could change an organism into a mutated unnatural being. Come on…. What's the purpose behind making all this stuff?" Donnie said. "Alright Donnie, listen up. If I focus on the Foot Clan and you focus on some ooze…. Then would this be fair for you?" Leo asked. Donnie then let out a sigh, "Alright then, Leo."

All of a sudden the lair shook as if an earthquake took place; the lightshade in Donnie's room flickered and dangled. "What was that?" April asked. "Oh no! I split all the popcorn!" Mikey yelled outside of Donnie's room. Donnie raised an eyebrow, "There are no earthquakes in New York, right?"

"My sons!" Splinter called out, "Is everything okay?" "Sensei, there's like an earthquake or maybe bomb of some sort going on…." Leo said. "We don't know what happened honestly." Donnie said. Mikey came in and suggested, "Godzilla, anyone?" "My sons, I feel as if something might be wrong… We may need to investigate together since this is near our home." Splinter said.

**Part 2**

Splinter gave out orders to everyone including April and what to do. "Sensei, I have something I can do." Donnie said. "What is it?" Splinter asked. "Can I please do some monitoring just to ensure you're safe?" Donnie asked handing out a shell-shaped cell phone. "What is this?" Splinter asked holding it up. "It's one of my cell phones I created. I call it the 'Shell Call'." Donnie briefly explained. "Hey! Naming stuff is my job, dude." Mikey interrupted. "Just press the purple square button and you can call me! Please, sensei….. I wanna try something new!" Donnie said.

"Very well then, my son. Perhaps you and April can look after Raphael and the lair." Splinter said. "Oh yeah!" Donnie smiled, "Oh yeah, give Leo and Mikey their Shell Calls too, please sensei?" Donnie asked taking two Shell Call cell phones out his desk draw. "Okay, but if you don't do your job, then it would mean extra training for you…." Splinter warned, "Leonardo, Michelangelo. Let us go." Leo got out two ninjato blades from his room and looked at them with dissatisfaction, "I prefer katanas over these….." Mikey also came out of his room with a pair of tonfas, "Don't want to waste another pair of nunchakus….. Come on, tonfas, don't let me down."

Meanwhile in the sewers, Marlin, Razorback and a group of hunters have already entered the sewers with their arsenal. Marlin had a small robotic drone like R2-D2 follow him around called 'Amelia' and carried a shotgun in his hand. "If it's large…. Then we need Betsy to bring it down." Marlin said to Razorback. Betsy was a special kind of bazooka that Marlin uses to hunt down large game. The hunters walked through the wall they just blew up and treaded the sewer waters. "Why did we need to blow a wall?" Razorback asked walking with Marlin.

"Hey Razorback sometimes, we need to make things easier to track by making short cuts." Marlin replied. "That doesn't make sense, mate." Razorback said observing through his clear hunter mask. "Neither does the suit you're wearing…." Marlin scoffed, "Ugh! It doesn't always smell like rotten sewer here. I smell the presence of an animal now." "What? You mean a rat?" Razorback asked. "Oh no…. Hey look." Marlin said pointing at the ground. "Huh?" Razorback asked. "That looks a croc's tail print on the sand…. Whadaya say, hey? It looks like there is something…." Marlin said. "How do you know this stuff?" Razorback asked. "Study your bio, Razor….." Marlin replied.

Leo, Mikey and Splinter walked through the sewers and were reminded of some old memories. "We use to surf here…." Mikey said. "Sensei, what if the blast was from outside?" Leo asked. "I'm absolutely sure there was a blast in these sewers. As a rat, I can hear things better." Splinter explained walking with a stick in hand and katana blade on the back. "Oh this water feels so great…." Mikey said lying on top of the sewer water and making carpet angels. "Mikey! That's sewer water!" Leo yelled. "Bro…. It feels nice though." Mikey said. "Oh god…." Leo said face palming.

"My sons…. I hear something." Splinter said twitching his ears, "Let's go." Splinter put the stick on his back with the katana and scampered off like a real rat. "Wow… He sure hears a lot." Mikey commented. "Let's go after him." Leo said running.

Marlin and Razorback had tried to bait the large alligator with fish and finish it with tranquilizer darts but the large alligator ran off quickly after snatching the fish. Marlin and Razorback hoped that the darts can have an affect soon or later on the alligator. "Keep shooting if you see it!" Marlin ordered. Several darts fired but none had hit the creature yet. "Stop wasting ammo!" Marlin yelled angrily. Marlin then raised a hand for cease fire and swore at one of the hunters and asked if he learnt to aim accurately. "Marlin, isn't that the same trouble for you?" Razorback asked. "Shut up!" Marlin spat cocking out his rifle at Razorback's mask.

Splinter rushed through the sewers and found the group of hunters standing in front of the sewers, the hunters looked a little similar to the Foot ninjas to Splinter and he thought that Shredder behind this. One of the hunters spotted Splinter and called Marlin, "Hey boss, is that worth shooting right there?" Marlin turned around to see Splinter standing. "What's this? A rat that stands on two legs and wears clothes? Shoot him!" The hunters got out their submachine guns and fired darts at Splinter. As a ninja master, Splinter dodged them without ease and drew out a katana blade.

Leo and Mikey were catching up to Splinter and passed the blast hole that Marlin and his men had made. "I guess we have the answer to the earthquake …." Mikey said. "Sensei!" Leo called out as he saw Splinter fight off the hunters with agility. Splinter then used his tail as a whip to double slap a hunter unconscious. "This rat is dangerous!" Marlin said backing away with a rifle in hand, "Should I use Betsy?" "I'll handle it." Razorback replied as he cast an electrical casting net from his wristband controls and snared Splinter. "See? Now the rat is caught in a trap." Razorback said before looking up to see Leo and Mikey.

"My sons… Go!" Splinter ordered as he struggled in the net. "I'm not leaving you, sensei!" Leo said putting up a stance at the hunters. "Crikey, two humanoid turtles! What a fortune!" Marlin said as he raised his rifle at Leo. "Uh Leo…." Mikey said looking at the tranquilizer guns. "What are hunters doing here?" Leo said threatening to use his ninjato swords. "Talking turtles! Oh Razorback…. We're going to be famous!" Marlin excitedly said holding onto his rifle. "I thought we were looking for a croc…." Razorback said. "Forget the croc for now. Get those two gorgeous creatures…." Marlin said with greed in his eyes.

"Oh, stop it." Mikey said rolling his eyes. "My sons…. Forget about fighting….. Run!" Splinter snapped. Leo then lowered his swords before turning his back. "Run!" Splinter yelled again. Leo and Mikey then turned around and started to give chase to Marlin and his men. Mikey then reached into his belt and pulled out his Shell Call and pressed the purple button, "Donnie! Help! Help!"

**Part 3**

Back in the lair, Donnie received the call from Mikey and picked up his own Shell Call. "Hello! This is Donatello speaking!" "Donnie! Emergency! We're getting attacked by a group of hunters and they caught Master Splinter!" Mikey screamed. "Uh…. Okay. What kind of hunters?" Donnie asked. "Duh, ones that carry guns." Mikey replied thinking Donnie was dumb. "Alright, sit tight." Donnie said ending the call. "April, you and Raph stay here…. Sensei, Leo and Mikey are in trouble." Donnie said taking his bo staff with him. "What? You're leaving me here to look after Raph?" April asked. "Oh no….Take the Shell Call on my desk by the way. It's Raphs' but just push the purple button if you need to call me." Donnie said, "Goodbye, April." Donnie then rushed off in a hurry.

Leo and Mikey despite being turtles with shells tried their hardest to run away from the big game hunters, they soon ran into two paths that divide the sewage system. "Um… Split up?" Mikey asked. "If we want to confuse them. Then yes….." Leo answered before ordering Mikey to go right. This allowed less big game hunters chasing them but still put them to vulnerability, as Leo ran he nearly fell down deep into what appears to be a chasm below where the waste water gets dumped. Leo could not give up at this point and drew out his blades to fight off the big game hunters.

With a couple of hack and slashes plus kicks, Leo could withstand the big game hunters trying to take him down but it all changed when Marlin came in and took a shot with his favourite bazooka, Betsy. Still Leo does not back down and Marlin took out a pistol and shot him with a tranquilizer dart to preserve him. Mikey wished he had his skateboard as the big game hunters led by Razorback chased after him. For him, the tide was changed for his favour as a loud roar erupted behind Mikey. A large alligator pounced on the group of hunters.

The alligator whipped out its reptilian tail and smacked a whole group of hunters down before grabbing Razorback by the jaws. Razorback at this point was disabled to access any of the functions of his armour except for one. This one was how he earned the name, 'Razorback', the armour sprouted out knives on the back and as a result the alligator threw him out of his mouth. "Hey big guy! Run!" Mikey called out. The alligator understood and smacked Razorback away onto the wall and leaving a crack on it. The alligator then started to go after Mikey who ran in panic.

Donnie picked up a tranquilizer dart on the ground, "Oh geez…. These guys have tranquilizers? How many hunters are here by the way?" Then Donnie's attention led to him to the blasted wall where the hunters have entered. Donnie entered through the hole and looked left and right, "This totally explains what just happened." he then found a manhole open above on the left side of the sewer. Donnie then ran forward and climbed up and to his discovery, he found two black SUVs with the red company logo, "Martech" With enough courage, Donnie climbed out and approached the SUVs but this gave him the biggest consequence as a ninja. Five hunters were present and protected the grand prize of the SUV, Splinter himself who was suffering inside the net. "Sensei!" Donnie cried.

The alligator chased Mikey for a few minutes until Mikey got the message till they stopped at a dead end. The alligator's eyes burned with hatred until it recognised Mikey as being something of no harm. The eyes of the alligator calmed down to take a sniff at Mikey, who nervously was backed against a wall. "Don't eat me. I taste like toilet water." Mikey said and the alligator spoke for the first time, "Leatherhead not hungry. Leatherhead wants to know if you are friend…." "Oh… I'm totally your friend. Our place just got invaded by those people. What the shell are you?" Mikey questioned.

"My name is Leatherhead. I live in the sewers for a long time now, away from humans and Utroms…" The alligator briefly explained. "I totally would have called you Leatherhead. By the way, my name is Michelangelo and I like pizza." Mikey smiled. "We must move or they'll find us." Leatherhead warned, "Follow me." Mikey then looked at the brown woven linen wrappings around Leatherhead and a strip of brown clothing tied around his waist, it was obvious that Leatherhead might be a mutant.

Marlin and Razorback reunited and asked their success, "I saw the alligator…." Razorback said. "And?" Marlin asked. "I lost both the turtle and the alligator…." Razorback coldly replied. "Hah! Well I found the other turtle." Marlin proudly said as Amelia dragged Leo along. "So? Do we keep hunting the croc and the turtle down?" Razorback asked. "Of course! If I took down this beauty right here then what's so hard with catching the next bunch?" Marlin asked. "We don't want to get cocky, Mr Marlin." Razorback answered. "Alright, take this turtle back. Razorback, you and I continue with the hunt. Yes, we need a couple of brave people too." Marlin ordered.

Donnie had the advantage with every weapon the hunters had and what they could do. "Donatello. Those darts must not hit you. Protect yourself carefully." Splinter instructed behind a fairly small cage. Donnie knew what he was dealing with and hid behind one of the SUVs. The hunters were obviously ninja enough to get a good shot at Donnie as he tripped each hunter that got too close to him and smacked them straight so they would not have to wake up for a long time. Donnie then reached for the SUV keys on one of the hunters and also the cage keys that held Splinter captive; he then unlocked both the SUV back and the cage. "Sensei, what's going on?" Donnie asked helping him, "Our home is now in danger, we must hurry…." Splinter replied.

Mikey and Leatherhead soon arrived at an old abandoned subway train station labelled 'Tunnel 4'. "Sweet, I haven't been to a subway station in a long time. Can we still play with the trains?" Mikey commented. Leatherhead was not into humour at the moment and just walked into one of the carriages, inside there were a lot of old stuff found. There was a radio, a towel draped over a passenger seat with a pillow and a blanket and other stuff including a broken T.C.R.I. canister.

Mikey looked at one of the objects which was an old skeleton wearing a yellow cargo vest, blue rubber waders, a brown belt and regular pair of jeans. "Uh, is that a real skeleton? It looks sweet!" Mikey said. "He tasted awful…." Leatherhead said sitting down. "So Leatherhead….. What's your story?" Mikey said looking at the T.C.R.I. canister. "All I remember was that I was pet called 'Leatherhead' until my owner dumped me underground into the sewers….. I was then taken in by a group of aliens known as the Utroms. They took me into a place called T.C.R.I. and it was then they created me. The Utroms who looked after me were kind and compassionate until the group called 'The Illuminated' invaded and kidnapped me through a Transmat portal. They took me to place called…. Dimension X, the horrible Krang had ordered me to be used for a clone army and subjected me…."

"But…. They know nothing about the rage and intelligence I had in me. I broke free and escaped back to Earth and I hid…. Until they cannot find me. My story has not ended yet…. "Leatherhead then took another deep breath. "Humans fear me and they continue to fear as I roam the rivers…. We're all in danger!" "Dude…. I feel for ya. Don't worry; we can get you out of this mess." Mikey said trying to make the alligator relaxed. "That canister is my only family…." Leatherhead said pointing to T.C.R.I. canister.

**Part 4**

Splinter and Donnie walked through the sewers together and hoped to come face to face with the hunters. "Why did you have to leave our home?" Splinter asked, "Because I thought you guys were in trouble…." Donnie answered. "If those people find our lair and do something to April and Raphael, then our existence could doom us." Splinter said. "I'm sure Raph is getting better. And yeah…. April is a pretty strong person…. I'm sure she can handle it." Donnie said. "We must be sure Leonardo and Michelangelo are still safe…." Splinter said as they walked down the sewers.

Marlin, Razorback and the hunters inspected foot prints made by Leatherhead and Mikey. "Amelia, deploy some nano-bots into the air, will ya?" Marlin ordered. The droid squeaked and let out a couple of fly-like mini bots and allowed them to go further into the sewer. Marlin then looked at Leo's closed eyes, "Would anyone like to take this fella back?" Two hunters volunteered and took the net with Leo inside away. Marlin then glanced at his watch to track each of the nano-bots movements, "The girls are sure doing a good job scanning every corner." "Be grateful, that Martech creates marvellous hunting devices. Suited for enthusiasts like you…." Razorback said while admiring his own armour.

Leatherhead dropped a piece of the Transmat down, "I must destroy Krang…." Leatherhead said, "I'll chew him and his troops down until I have my vengeance." "So…. What was your human family like?" Mikey asked. "Just as kind as my Utrom family, I forgive my owner for abandoning me. Since, it was his own parents that made him do so and it would have been dangerous for him. My Utrom family taught me intelligence and how to control rage." Leatherhead said, "Gee…. If only they taught Raph…." Mikey commented. While they talked more about family, a nano-bot flew into the area and spotted the two mutants inside the carriage.

Marlin then got a signal of two life forms found on his watch, "Ah…. So they've been found, hey? Come on, guys… Let's put a dart or bullet into a croc and turtle." The hunters moved like soldiers as they followed Marlin to where Leatherhead and Mikey are. Donnie helped guide Splinter on the other side of the sewers, "Sensei, I think you should go back home." "No…. We fight off our enemies as family." Splinter said, "We must protect everyone in our family." Donnie nodded in approval as they walked through the tunnels; Donnie then pulled out his Shell Call and asked April how the lair was doing. "It's fine. It's just me and Raph. Raph is getting better by the way."

Leatherhead stood up and sniffed the air, "We must leave this place…. They're coming…." "Huh?" Mikey questioned. "We must go! Or they will kill us." Leatherhead said as he panicked. "Wait, wait… What?" Mikey asked again as Leatherhead got out of the carriage and moved out. "Leatherhead!" Mikey called out and then the hunters' presence grew. The hunters climbed out of the storm drain leading to the subway line one by one. "Shoot them down!" Marlin ordered.

Donnie and Splinter hurried along in the sewers looking for the rest and soon to their luck, they've found one of them. The hunters freaked out as they saw Donnie and Splinter standing and raised their guns in front of them. "They've got Leo." Donnie commented taking out his bo staff. "Avoid their firing at all cost…." Splinter said taking out his katana blade. The hunters fired but without Marlin or Razorback, they were useless against the martial art skills of Donnie and Splinter.

Donnie managed to disable the electrical net around Leo and untied him. "Leonardo!" Donnie yelled and then Leo opened his eyes. "Hey…." Leo groaned, "Where is Michelangelo?" Splinter asked. "We separated…." Leo said, "To avoid getting caught together." "Well…. I think we should hustle because Mikey is the only one close to danger right now…." Donnie said, "I'll call him…." Donnie grabbed the Shell Call and pressed the orange square button. "Michelangelo… Donatello here."

Mikey heard his Shell Call ring and picked it up, "Hello?" "Mikey… Where are you?" Donnie asked. "I'm hiding at a subway station, Tunnel 4. I've got hunters looking for me, but its chill…. Because I have a friend who's with me." Mikey answered. "Okay…." Donnie replied. "Bye-bye." Mikey said pressing the side button. He then noticed a hunter approach his hiding spot in one of the carriages, the hunter opened the door up to see if either Mikey or Leatherhead were present. Mikey tucked into his shell and disguised himself among the many briefcases lying around, but the hunter could easily make out the difference. He raised his rifle to take a shot until a voice notifying them of an alligator distracted him.

Mikey knew he would turn his attention back and quickly grabbed him by the knee before punching him out. "Oh geez…. I thought my shell could be a briefcase…." Mikey then realized Leatherhead was in danger. He looked outside to see Leatherhead getting many shots of tranquilizer darts shot at him but his skin was too thick for the effect to take place. "Alright, let the bullets fly then." Marlin ordered. The hunters were about to change weapons until Leatherhead whacked them with his tail.

Leatherhead's eyes changed to ferocity and roared with anger, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" He even went far with taking a chomp at the hunters and throwing them aside. Leatherhead knocked aside Marlin's rifle making him resort to every hunting equipment on him from dagger, pistol and Betsy. The alligator destroyed Amelia and tried taking a bite out of Marlin, he succeeded in most of what he can do but Razorback ultimately took down the creature with a zap of electricity he produced from his armour's gloves.

"We have the croc…." Razorback said. "Hey you guys!" Mikey called out carrying a hunter's tranquilizer gun, "Have a dart!" Mikey tried handling the gun but with poor aim, the hunters laughed. "Uh… Can you teach me the art of shooting?" Mikey asked. "Fire!" Marlin ordered. The hunters shot both bullets and darts prompting Mikey to duck down. "Did I screw up being a ninja?" Mikey asked himself. But to his luck, Donnie, Leo and Splinter arrived to save Mikey as they came out of the storm drain.

"Mikey!" Donnie yelled out as he faced the hunters. The turtles crashed the hunting party as they took out Razorback together before turning to Marlin. "I'll take the leader down. Leonardo, Donatello…. Face the other ones." Splinter instructed as the hunters approached. "Booyakasha!" Mikey yelled as he whacked every hunter down with his tonfas. Splinter faced Marlin and Razorback with Marlin backing away, "I'll take the rat…." Razorback said ready to shock Splinter down. Splinter took out his katana and did what he does well in, fighting.

Splinter did a lot of crazy jabs into Razorback's weakest parts but never could take him down to full potential due to his armour. Marlin was easily taken down by a kick and allowed Razorback to show off what he could do. "You can't harm me with that blade, rat." Razorback said, but Leatherhead got up again and helped to defeat the hunter by grabbing both foot and hands. "Let me go!" Razorback yelled. "Um… What can we do?" Mikey asked. "I've got an idea." Leo said.

They walked to the place where Leo was captured, "Throw them down…." Leo said. Leatherhead happily disposed of Marlin, Razorback and some of the hunters down into the chasm where the waste water goes. "Well I guess they're finished?" Donnie asked, "I would like to clean up the mess they've caused. "Donnie, this guy might help you with your research." Mikey said pointing to Leatherhead. "Huh? A mutant alligator?" Donnie asked. "Meet Leatherhead…." Mikey said, "He's got some stuff to share…" "Oh, okay…. I hope he's chill." Donnie nervously laughed.

Splinter looked at Leatherhead and wondered if he ever saw this creature during his lifetime as a rat. Leatherhead looked around and wondered if he had made new 'friends', "Hey uh…. Leatherhead. What exactly is T.C.R.I.?" Donnie asked. "My family…." Leatherhead replied.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	15. Nobody Saves The Day

**Nobody Saves the Day**

Ever since the invasion of the big-game hunters, Leatherhead became the second visitor to the turtle's lair. He was friendly to all the turtles, especially with Mikey and Donnie, with one trying to have fun with the alligator whiles the other co-operated with the alligator to solve things. Leo was neutral to the alligator while Raph was uneasy despite enjoying a few wrestles with him. April felt the same way as Raph but she always had a friendly face when facing the mutant. As for Splinter, he and Leatherhead had talked about things that happened in the past.

Splinter remembered wondering the sewers while mutating and having crossed paths with an alligator, who he narrowly avoided. He even told his sons about tales of a monster wondering the sewers at an early time. However coming into direct contact with Leatherhead was a sensation as the alligator seems only interested with living about his life. Leatherhead saw all of the members in the lair as family as he never had any contact with anyone besides his first owner and Utrom caretakers. When asked about T.C.R.I., Leatherhead felt a bit of anger and sorrow that he did not want to express.

One time, Mikey wanted to show Leatherhead a comic book of a superhero called 'The Nobody'. "Hey Raph! Have you seen Leatherhead around here?" Mikey asked. Raph was busy playing the STES that he gave a vague answer to him, "He's probably out there with Donnie and April." "What are they doing?" Mikey asked. "Beats me, they're probably discussing T.C.R.I. nonsense." Raph replied, "Or…. Maybe they're building the van." Mikey then thought about the van they took after facing the Purple Dragons and meeting Casey. "Sure, bro. I'll go see Donnie now." Mikey answered.

Mikey climbed out of the sewer manhole and heard tinkering and welding going on. He took a peek through the garage window and saw Donnie, Leatherhead and April all working on customising the van. Donnie was impressed with the work he put in, "Oh yeah, Missile and firing systems, Satellite communication and bumper. " "Hey Don, whatcha doing?" Mikey burst in. "Mikey, I've just created the biggest bad boy I've created in my life!" Donnie excitedly answered. "What's it called?" Mikey asked. "Uh…. Turtle Van?" Donnie replied having not thought of a name yet. "Huh? I would call it the Green Machine if I were you." Mikey said.

"Except the van's not green…." Donnie said. "Of course….. This is why it needs colour!" Mikey argued, Mikey then turned to Leatherhead and April. "Hey does anyone of you have any spray paint?" April scratched her head while Leatherhead was confused even more. "Oh, wait…." April thought to herself and walked to an old dusty cupboard and opened it. "I wonder if they are still usable…." April said grabbing a green spray paint canister. "He, he…. Watch me do some art." Mikey giggled and ran for the canisters. Mikey grabbed a ton of canisters out, "Don, forgive me if you hate it."

Mikey then used the green canister and began spraying. After that was done, Donnie thought it was good until Mikey grabbed a couple of other spray paints. "That's enough!" Donnie yelled seeing Mikey spray in colour of all kinds. Donnie tried chasing Mikey around, but the brains of the bunch slipped on a spray paint canister and allowed Mikey to finish the job. Leatherhead was confused as to what he just saw, while April laughed a little. "Alright, dude. Check out the art, it says 'Cowabunga' on the left side and 'Booyakasha' on the right side. All in black. Then I added some rainbow but wait…. There's a big secret." Mikey whispered as in for a surprise. "If you look on the left door, you can see that I wrote 'Foot Stinks' in small, red letters."

"Anyway….Now that's done. Hey Leatherhead, wanna read some of my comics? I will lend you one…." Mikey said holding up a _Nobody _comic. "I don't read pictures…." Leatherhead replied. "Yeah…. And Mikey, that's enough for you. You painted my van and I've got stuff to talk with our guests…. So…. Will you please? Go away?" Donnie asked in an annoyed tone. "Dude…. Chill. I'm going." Mikey said waving before leaving the garage. Donnie then turned to Leatherhead and April, "Okay, so where are we?"

Mikey returned to the lair disappointed. "Geez…. Donnie is hogging Leatherhead all to himself. I just wanted to talk about a comic…." "What was that?" Raph asked looking from the couch. "That dork didn't let me show anything about the_ Nobody_ comic book." Mikey replied in a bummed tone. "Meh…. I think the comic is too dark and boring, nowhere as good as _Justice Force_…." Raph scoffed. "Hey!" Mikey yelled angrily. "Although…. I think you should know this…." Raph said, "The guy who wrote _Nobody _claims it's a true story. But the book is pretty much super hero nonsense." "You mean Nolan Longer; the guy who created the series says Nobody is real?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah and that's why nobody is gonna read the guy's work… It's dumb." Raph said continuing to play, "Oh and what happened to Bugman and all that?" "I'm still a fan of the books and toys, dude." Mikey replied. "Have you seen the show?" Raph asked. "There's a show? A TV show? Which channel?!" Mikey then overreacted like a fan boy. "Channel 6, 3:00 pm. It's a kid's show, doofus." Raph rolled his eyes and looked back at the TV screen. Mikey rushed to the kitchen and saw it was 3:10 pm on the analogue clock. Mikey then rushed back and pushed Raph away, "Sorry dude… It's time for some sweet Bugman action!"

Mikey then switched to Channel 6 on the TV screen and Mikey saw a lot of differences in the TV show. "Wait? What? This isn't anything like the Bugman comics or the toys…. This is my childhood ruined on the screen!" Mikey whined as he immaturely kicked his legs up in the air. Raph got back up and pushed Mikey off the couch. "Whoever said you could watch?" Raph asked. "Dude…. They made Bugman look so grotesque and they've made the Electrozapper look like a dude covered in blue." Mikey complained. "Chill…. It's just a cartoon." Raph sighed. "No…. It looks like a bad adaptation of its source material!" Mikey screamed. "What is going on?!" Splinter's voice came in.

Raph and Mikey turned to see Splinter standing behind. "Uh….. Sensei. Mikey…." But then Raph's words were interrupted by Mikey, "Sensei! Sensei! They ruined my childhood on the TV screen." "And how so?" Splinter asked interested. Mikey rushed into his room to grab a _Bugman _comic and action figure, he then showed it to Splinter and switched to TV screen back to Channel 6. "See? The characters look completely different…." Mikey whimpered, "Oh no…. Is that the Swatter? They've even changed his look!" "Michelangelo…." Splinter said calming him down.

"Change is a constant; never expect the same old look. And more importantly…. Never judge something based on its appearance." Splinter said looking at the screen. "But sensei…." Mikey started. "Just accept it…. Besides the TV show looks…. More realistic." Splinter commented. "Sensei!" Mikey angrily yelled. "If you can't accept something….. Then how do you progress?" Splinter asked. "Bugman…." Mikey whined as he hugged the screen. "Can you stop blocking the screen?" Raph asked. "Michelangelo….. Perhaps I could make you go practice with Leonardo outside…." Splinter suggested.

"No thanks…" Mikey smiled. "Go now! It will help you overcome your anger…." Splinter instructed. "But sensei…." Mikey said. Splinter then stamped his walking stick and Mikey obeyed. "Gee….. He's going out to relieve his anger? That's not Mikey…." Raph shook his head.

**Part 2**

Mikey found himself outside with Leo on top of a building for the rest day and it is currently 6:45 pm night time. "OK, Mikey. Don't be shy…. Hit me." Leo instructed holding out his newly forged katanas. "Is this your hobby? Cause this is boring…." Mikey said swinging his fixed nunchakus. "Oh no…. Mikey. Donnie upgraded it also for… Uh…." Leo tried to say. "Oh, shut up, it's the same old things I have…." Mikey said charging towards Leo. Leo saw a nunchaku part come towards him and blocked it with his katana. "I knew you lied…" Mikey accused Leo.

"I don't know…. Apparently Donnie was so nice fixing it that he gave the nunchakus some kind of ability…" Leo replied. "Oh yeah….. I guess that ability is my skills…." Mikey smiled proudly. "Focus…." Leo said ignoring the words Mikey said. Leo then took a slash towards Mikey, "Whoa…. Dude. Are you trying to kill me?" "No…. I want you to focus…. Just like what Master Splinter told you today." Leo answered. "OK, Mr Leader…." Mikey replied. Mikey then lost his focus again when he heard loud police sirens, "Mikey…. What are you….?" Leo asked before turning his attention to a truck and a police car in a chase.

"Is that Batman over there?" Mikey asked pointing at a shadowy figure using grappling hooks to catch the truck. "Huh? Looks…." Leo reluctantly started. "Come on, let's go find out!" Mikey said jumping down the building. "Mikey!" Leo yelled as he chased after him. The two turtles, one being the oldest and other being the youngest chased after the chase while avoiding any possible witnesses around them. "Mikey…. Slow down!" Leo sharply hissed. "Sorry dude, you're gonna have to stay up to speed." Mikey taunted as he climbed a building to get a better view.

The two turtles ran as fast as they could until they lost sight of the police car and truck. But they did not lose sight of the shadowy vigilante figure chasing after the scene. Leo and Mikey continued chasing after the figure, "I wonder if we get money after this?" Mikey thought. "Money from humans? No way…." Leo replied. "Why am I following Mikey now?" Leo wondered. Gunshots were then fired as Leo and Mikey came closer. They found the vigilante on the floor clutching the gun wound area of his chest.

"Should we help him?" Mikey asked Leo. Leo thought for a second before agreeing, "Sure…." The turtles greeted the vigilante. "Hello, sir….. We're wondering what you're doing?" Leo asked before saying his head, "Why are we talking with a human?" The vigilante seemed to in a dark black superhero costume with a clear mask. "Um…. Isn't that one of the?" Mikey wondering thinking of Razorback. "No…. At least I've never seen a superhero cape as weird as that…." Leo commented looking at what seems to be a metallic wings/glider. "Costumed freaks? What do you want from me?" The vigilante asked in a robotic voice.

"Okay…. Maybe it's not him." Mikey said nervously. "We just want to know what's up with the police chase." Leo asked. "Go home…. It's nothing important. It's me doing my duty." The vigilante replied. "That's our duty! We saved this city from all the bad guys…. Like Shredder, Professor Pinkshirt, The Purple Dragons and evil bounty hunters…." Mikey proudly spoke. "Purple Dragons? That's who I am after…. I'm after one of their notorious members." The vigilante spoke. "So…. What is this business the Purple Dragons are doing?" Leo asked. "They've got a weapon of mass destruction and I can't let them use it." The vigilante explained. "Dude…. We can help. We're a fearsome fighting team…. I mean…." Mikey then put his arm around Leo, "My bro…." "Sorry guys… But you're wasting my time." The vigilante said turning away and vanished like a shadow.

"Hey! Hey! Wait! We haven't even asked… Who are you?" Mikey called out. But it was already too late to get a reply as the vigilante is back to business to whatever he is doing. "Come on, Mikey. Just let him do his own thing. We only came out for training." Leo said trying to tug Mikey's arm away. "Can we at least check it out? One look and I swear I'll never look back…." Mikey begged. Leo rolled his eyes, "One look…. That's all we got, Mikey." Mikey and Leo then decided to follow the vigilante's path.

What Mikey and Leo do not realize is, that they are about to find themselves in trouble. The two of them relied heavily on the sound of a truck engine to know where the vigilante is going. "I think we're going too far…." Leo said. "Uh…. Looks like we made it anyway…." Mikey replied panting heavily and looking out at the docklands. A truck was parked next to a warehouse called 'Prime Fishery Warehouse'; the truck also had a company logo on its trailer called 'B.F.R Trucking'.

"Uh….So the dude just came here to stop guys from selling fish?" Mikey asked disappointed. "We can go now, Mikey…." Leo answered. "But look…." Mikey said pointing at a shadowy figure hiding behind a secured wall. "It's him….." The vigilante was sneaking past the security guards with flashlights and taking them out when he had the chance. "Dude is totally ninja…." Mikey commented. "He seems to be handling things fine…. Come on, Mikey. Let's go home." Leo ordered.

"We know you are here!" A voice yelled across the docks. It happened to be more security guards coming out with batons, rifles and flashlights. The vigilante tried backing away from the incoming threat but soon got caught by another shadowy figure in a hoodie, the hoodie figure twisted the vigilante's arms in an arm lock before having him surrender and captured. "The dude's in trouble, Leo…." Mikey said. Leo wanted to return home in fear of Splinter's disappointment but he knew that he cannot stand seeing someone get beaten up by someone else and reluctantly agreed to help alongside with Mikey.

The two brothers agreed to a plan that they will use stealth but take note of what could happen. "Don't let a light shine on you…." Leo warned meaning the flashlights. After a few steps, Leo thought Mikey got caught but realized he was under a street light. "Mikey…. Step away from the light…." Leo hissed. "Sorry Leo…." Mikey smiled nervously. They soon made a distraction by mimicking a dog's shadow with Mikey providing the dog's voice. The guards got annoyed and confused at the same time that Leo and Mikey knocked them out in silence. "We can do this…." Mikey said excitedly.

Leo and Mikey then pushed forward until they got onto the warehouse's rooftop where they can try to find a place to observe what was happening. "I'm not surprised…." Mikey said peering through the glass; Old Hob in a hoodie was standing inside along with a new sidekick who seems to be a mutant gila monster wearing plain clothes. At first, Mikey was confused but then realised it must be Fire Freak, changed into a hideous black and orange reptile. The two mutants were talking with a man wearing a nice business suit and glasses.

"All we need is a simple exchange of money…." The man said in protest. "Of course, but the real question is….Where is this weapon?" Hobson hissed. "I got my personal trucking company to deliver it. It's already here…." The man said again. The doors behind them opened with two guards holding the dazed vigilante, "Sir…. We have a guest." One of them answered. The man sighed with a snigger, "Oh… Someone who wants to stop me from selling merchandise…." "Ruffington…." The vigilante said scathingly, "You and the Dragons are stupid enough to possess a weapon like that in the first place. What's the money gonna bring?"

"I'm sorry; I've got to make Mister Hun happy…. It's my sake for living and my sake for serving…." Ruffington answered. "You're a phony using your looks as way to blend in with the Dragons. You think you're just as good as the leader." The vigilante snapped back. "Well…. I practically am… I provide the cars, the weapons and any merchandise Ruffington Arms can sell." Ruffington said, "Now….Please shut up…." Ruffington grabbed a handgun out of his pocket and pointed it directly at the vigilante's head.

**Part 3**

"Uh…Leo." Mikey said nervously as Ruffington took aim. But Leo had vanished and already made his move. It was then; Mikey saw Old Hob and Fire Freak looking around frantically with Ruffington nervously looking around also. "One word….Ninjas…." Hobson commented. "I can tell…." Burns growled, "You know which ninja it is, right?" "Turtles…." Hobson snarled getting out a pocket knife. The warehouse lights started to flicker in order to create a menacing effect. Mikey was amazed by Leo's ninja skills at the moment.

"Eyes, ears and nose open…." Hobson hissed. Burns sniffed the air, his salvia dripped with venom, "I smell him…." The guards holding the vigilante were soon knocked out alerting the two mutant henchmen's attention. "He ain't playing anymore ninja with us." Hobson growled. "Yeah… I'll stop." Leo's voice answered as he head-locked Ruffington while pointing his blade. The vigilante stood up to fight the two mutants. He was a proficient fighter with skills of an acrobat and fought the two with ease. "Party time!" Mikey yelled as he decided to crash through the window glass.

Leo kicked Ruffington to the wall and made the Purple Dragon arms dealer unconscious. A group of security guards entered with rifles out. "Uh oh…." Mikey said. "Freeze!" A guard yelled. "So cliché…." Mikey said shaking his head, "Cowabunga!" Mikey then charged forward and did a scissor kick around the guards. The guards were hit hard by the turtle's feet, "It's just us mutants now…." Hobson hissed. "Don't forget the vigilante…." Mikey reminded them. Leo and Mikey came face to face with Old Hob and Fire Freak with the vigilante standing behind them.

Fire Freak flicked out his lizard tongue, "Not only am I going to burn you…. But I might as well poison you too…." "We'll see about that, uh….. Scorch…." Mikey replied thinking of a new name for Fire Freak. "So is he still called Fire Freak?" Leo asked holding his katana blades. "Nah…. If this guy is gonna spit poison…. That's twice the burn." Mikey replied. Old Hob and Scorch, the new name for Fire Freak came towards Leo, Mikey and the vigilante. "You're all turtle soup now!" Scorch cried out. "I'm not a turtle…." The vigilante answered dodging the Gila monster mutant's smashes. "Hey Scorch!" Mikey called out sticking out his tongue.

Scorch spat out sticky goo that Mikey dodged and left a huge corrosive mark on the ground. "It only takes one hit to poison you. After that… Comes the match." Scorch hissed. "Hey Leo! Is there anything we can do?" Mikey asked. However Leo was too busy dealing with Old Hob that every time he tried to think, Old Hob's claws forced him out of thought. The vigilante stood there watching both Leo and Mikey fight and was trying to figure out a way to stop the mutants, he looked outside to see the B.F.R Trucking truck and thought this was his chance to do something as a hero.

So with a good chance, he ran for the truck and gave it start through quick hot wiring. The truck engine roared and came rolling into the warehouse with speed. Leo, Mikey, Old Hob and Scorch noticed and jumped away from the crash. The truck hit the wall but no one seemed to be injured despite the size. Ruffington who was unconscious for the whole time woke up and freaked out about the truck nearly crashing into him, the vigilante got out of the truck with a pair of handcuffs. "You… You're done with your business." Ruffington panicked and made for a run, but the vigilante got him and cuffed his hands up, "I'm sure Hun is going to be proud…." The vigilante whispered pinning him down.

"You two! Protect the weapon inside!" Ruffington yelled out. "Ugh…. What a piece of trash." Old Hob snarled in reference to the weapon inside the trailer and swiped at Leo. "Um… What's this thing you got inside?" Mikey asked, "Is it the latest gaming console? I want one!" Scorch growled as he attempted to spit at Mikey the second time, "You're dead now!" Mikey found himself to be in a tight position inside the trailer with a strange cannon weapon and Scorch between him. "Help!" Mikey yelled and help came with the vigilante's back attack, Scorch still managed to spit out a little venom which almost touch Mikey. The vigilante got thrown off by Scorch as the mutant turned his attention away from Mikey.

Police sirens came into play and stopped everyone from doing any more damage. "We better run, Burns." Old Hob called out. Scorch looked at both Mikey and the vigilante and hissed, "You haven't seen my inner self yet….. None of you have seen it….." Scorch then rushed out and pushed the vigilante out of the way with Old Hob accompanying him. "We gotta hide!" Leo said. After the turtles disappeared with the vigilante, they watched as police officers entered to see a floor of security guards lying down. They also caught sight of Ruffington struggling against his handcuffs.

The police officer got out a walkie talkie, "One suspect found." The police officers helped Ruffington to his knees, "We got some questioning to do, don't worry." "Sir, there's a huge cannon weapon of some sort stored in this truck." An officer called out. "Let's take it back…." The officer said, "Get the other officers here to clean up this security guard mess." On top of the warehouse building, Leo, Mikey and the vigilante watched silently as things were cleaned up. "They have the guy…. The job is done." The vigilante answered. "Oh yeah…. Did we ask who you are?" Mikey wondered. The vigilante got up and replied, "I'm somebody."

"Just give me a name please….." Mikey pleaded. "Very well….. I'm Nobody." The vigilante answered again before gliding away with his metallic bird wings. "That is not Nobody!" Mikey said. "Come on, Master Splinter and the others are waiting." Leo said putting a hand on Mikey. So the two turtles returned back home, "Hey where's Leatherhead?" Mikey asked. "He's gone looking for a path to get to T.C.R.I. Also the van needs more tinkering." Donnie replied.

"Yeah…. The dude's busy. I was hoping to get a wrestling match out of him." Raph said with his arms crossed. "Guys, you have training now…." April called out. The turtles groaned, "Really? After being out there?" Mikey asked. "It's always good to work hard, Mikey." Leo replied to him.

Out in the surface, the police car carrying Ruffington turned corners to an alleyway. "Um sir… Your police station is not that way." Ruffington said, "Uh sir?" "Get out…", The officer driving answered. "Huh?" Ruffington wondered with a confused look as the two police officers next to him led him out. "OK…. What's going on?" Ruffington asked as the three police officers cornered him. "That weapon is not yours…. It's our memento." An officer answered carrying a strange blaster. "Geez… Uh… Sorry…." Ruffington nervously answered and with a shot from the blaster, Ruffington stopped moving. The police officer who shot from the blaster dropped the weapon and began to unveil itself as something else, a pink organic brain alien opened up from the officer's stomach and opened its eyes and revealed its mouth. "I guess this adds another trophy to the gallery." The alien said with an evil smile.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	16. Baxter Stockman's Wrath (Part 1)

**Baxter Stockman's Wrath (Part 1)**

Oroku Saki took off the Shredder outfit on him slowly before dressing into his kimono. He walked to the middle of the dark room. "Bind me…. Bind my hands, feet and eyes…." He ordered. Foot ninjas appeared out of the shadow and did what they were told, "Now…. We begin….." Saki said softly, "Hajimeru!" The Foot ninjas dashed out of the shadows with various kinds of traditional Japanese weapons ranging from katana blades, iron chains etc. Saki however took his soldiers down using a great amount of agility to counteract them, the Foot ninjas were defeated by the knowledge their sensei has over ninjutsu. "Tatsu…. Attack me." Saki ordered, the Foot Clan swordsman lifted his daito sword up and charged forward with fury.

Saki then tripped him over before kicking him in the stomach with his knee. Tatsu lay on the floor clutching his stomach before looking up to see his sensei's scarred face menacing him. "You fought well, Tatsu…." Saki commented. "Your skills remain perfect, Master Shredder." Tatsu replied back breathing heavily. Saki let loose the ropes that bind him during the training lesson and asked Tatsu about Foot activity so far. "Our Clan is still operational…. To make our clan better, we helped re-establish relations with other groups, especially the Purple Dragons…." Tatsu reported. Saki held Tatsu up to his knees by grabbing his throat, "We do not align ourselves with the Dragons again…. They are capable of treachery…. But I'll allow contracts for our own sake."

Saki let go of his lieutenant and made a revelation to him, "I'm planning on returning to Osaka tomorrow morning; I need to see a couple of friends. After I see them, then I'll know what to do next." "Master…. The turtles have recently meddled with one of our big contracts with the Dragons. " Tatsu confessed. Saki did not tolerate Tatsu's words, "This is why I am bringing in reinforcements…. Of ancient power….." "What kind?" Tatsu bravely asked. "The best of the Foot Clan…." Saki answered calmly, "Prepare my flight for tomorrow." Tatsu bowed in respect and directed a Foot ninja who Saki beaten to carry out the order. The Foot ninja got up and went off. Saki also disappeared afterwards when each Foot ninja bowed in respect before Saki departed into darkness with the Shredder armour.

Baxter Stockman worked on another StockGen experiment after Burns mutated into a gila monster who goes by the alias,'Scorch'. "There are 8.7 million species in the world, so many to choose from…. So many to create….." Stockman gleefully said as he transferred a squeeze of green ooze from a pipette to a beaker. "So, Stockman…. How's the experiment going on?" Old Hob hissed. Stockman jumped and replied, "Take your paws away from the table! If you want to touch something get a pair of gloves…." Stockman yelled. The mutant cat's yellow eyes gleamed with hatred as he held out his claws, Stockman backed away until he noticed Scorch fiddling with the Bunsen burner. "Hey, Burns! Get your claws away from that!" Stockman warned. Scorch dropped it to the floor and came for Stockman.

"Okay! Listen, I'm sorry for hurting your feelings. Don't eat me!" Stockman pleaded. The two mutants stopped, "We're just fooling around…. We're not going to eat you or anything. You're a valuable resource!" Old Hob said. Stockman gave a sigh of relief before going back to work; he swatted away a fly that attempted to get into the StockGen. "So, how exactly does the StockGen work chemically?" Old Hob asked. "Normal StockGen either heals you or makes you grow. When you mix the DNA of another organism into this, you develop into the animal instead for some reason…. It's like an organism on its own." Stockman briefly explained, "Which is why you're a cat…." Stockman pointed at Old Hob and then pointed at Scorch, "And you're a lizard."

"So if I mix a maggot into the ooze then splash it on you… You'll be a maggot, won't you?" Old Hob joked. "Well…. One, the maggot would grow and two….. I'll be a maggot myself…. Yes." Stockman answered. Tatsu then entered the laboratory interrupting the conversation, "Master Shredder is leaving for Osaka tonight….He will be gone for a while until he comes back with reinforcements. I'm here to say, the Foot Clan is under my leadership now." The three henchmen stood silently, "What? So he's just going to Japan?" Stockman asked. "He's going to find a way to restore honour in the Clan. " Tatsu answered.

"What makes you be able to command us?" Old Hob asked. "How long have you known him for? I'm his best friend and I'm his second in command…." Tatsu answered without any emotion. Old Hob laughed then stopped, "Look….. I'm not here to challenge authority. But I can't see you commanding us…. How long did you stay in America for?" Tatsu walked up to Old Hob before kicking him to shut him up, "This is not my home…. But this Clan has a long history for me…. I have the teachings of ninjutsu and you're just a student like the rest….." "I also want a word with both you and Burns…." Tatsu ordered before leaving with both the mutants. Stockman looked at the experiment on the table and then looked at his notes; finally he looked at the computer desktop he brought into the place. "So Shredder is gone for a while…. That means I feel more comfortable working without pressure…." Stockman said to himself before smiling.

Donnie worked all day in the garage trying to get the van working. He read all over the car manuals and was confused why the van is still struggling to work. "Hey Don, want to play some cards?" Raph asked from the manhole. "You go play, Raph…." Donnie said inspecting the different parts of the engine. "I don't understand…. I thought I checked every engine to see if it works!" Donnie yelled. "Hey guys…. Did anyone just hear Donnie go angry?" Mikey asked below the manhole. "Let him do his work, Mikey." Leo answered. Donnie climbed on top of the van and had a look at the solar panels, "I wonder if it's because the solar panels aren't working probably? They look fine…." With closer inspection, there was not a scratch that could define the problem of the van, "How else are we gonna get to T.C.R.I?"

"Hey Don, we have macaroni pizza for dinner!" Mikey called out. "Okay, I'm coming." Donnie rushed out before turning the lights off and going to the manhole outside. On the dinner table, Donnie rambled on with the van and how he will never know the secret of their origin. "Don, you're being your old self…." Leo said. "Well, at least this guy clearly has an attitude, you know?" Raph said. Mikey said nothing as continued to eat up his pizza, while Splinter ate quietly in manners. "Leatherhead has also been gone for a day now….." Donnie sighed, "And April probably has her studies."

"Hey Don, we'll get there, alright? Just call it a day." Raph said. "Dude, you wanna watch a new show with me on TV? It's called 'The Rabbit'." Mikey asked. "What kind of show is that?" Donnie asked playing with his with his food. "It's about a rabbit that lives in a burrow and makes friends…." Mikey answered. "Mikey, I'm too old to watch kid shows….." Donnie said. "Dude, you're overthinking it." Mikey said. "OK….. I'll give it a watch." Donnie said sounding bored. "You're gonna love it." Mikey said stuffing down the pizza.

Back at the Foot Clan hideout, Stockman fumbled about in the cupboards and pulled out a broken Mouser, "Dr Baxter Stockman….. Once very well-known to people and now living in shadow….." Stockman said stroking off the dust. Tatsu suddenly entered without warning, Stockman turned around to see the man's serious expression. "Ah…. Tatsu, how can I help?" Stockman asked. "I hear that you are working on some…..Mutagen experiment…. What kind?" Tatsu asked with his arms crossed. "Oh…. Well, it's one that's probably going to benefit the Clan or it's one that could change the world…." Stockman said putting down the Mouser before washing his hands at an old sink tap. "Tell me…." Tatsu demanded. "OK, I don't want to anger you… But….OK, here's my plan. I'm planning to create more mutants not just for the Clan…. But for power, the Foot Clan could control this city, you know….. We can make…. Mutants that respond to our calls only and show we are the keys to nature's balance." Stockman explained.

"How can I be sure that your plan is not a source of treachery?" Tatsu wondered. "I've got nowhere else to go in life. Trust me, Shredder or Master Shredder is the only one who can look after me now. I used to be a famous person around here, now people don't care about me….If I betray you, who is going to help me do further experiments? Huh? No one…. I'm just happy this is a job that's keeping me safe." Stockman pointed out. Tatsu nodded, "Stockman, what kind of mutants do you plan to create?" "I'm planning a variety…. On top of my head, I wish I could create many like pigs, rhinoceroses, ducks…. You name it." Stockman replied.

"I trust you for the time being…. Do this with honour in hand." Tatsu said before departing, "My apologies for interrupting." "Thank you, Tatsu. It is an honour to hear someone like you appreciate what I do." Stockman replied returning the favour. Stockman sighed with relief as he realised he was close to being kicked out or worse…. Be killed by the Foot Clan. He returned to his work, "I'm so happy there's a chance that Baxter Stockman can return to former glory." Stockman said excitedly in his head.

**Part 2**

Raph entered the lair carrying a several lot of packages that consisted of food takeaway. "Hey, who just ordered this?" Raph said putting the food down. Mikey put his hand up while concentrating on the TV screen with Donnie beside him. "I knew it would be you…." Raph said narrowing his eyes. "Wait, what? How did you pay for that?" Donnie asked with confusion. "Uh…. Online shopping…." Mikey answered. "There's only one computer here so…. Wait….. Mikey! Who said you could touch my computer?!" Donnie asked angrily. "Relax, I used this." Mikey said pulling out a mobile phone. "Oh…. We have our own phones, you know….." Donnie said.

"But it has no internet…." Mikey said dropping the phone beside him. "Oh wait, if you shopped online did you use an account called 'DonatelloDoesMachines84'. Mikey shook his head and smiled. "Nice going, Mikey! Thanks for wasting money!" Donnie yelled who wanted to hit Mikey. "Hey, what would you do with the money?" Mikey asked. "Buy necessities of course…." Donnie said. "Oh yeah, machines…." Mikey taunted. "Hey, what's the fuss here?" Leo said coming out of Splinter's dojo. "Nothing Leo, Don and Mikey are arguing over the food here…." Raph said pointing to the takeaway packages. "Sheesh….. Keep it down, guys. Or Master Splinter is going to make you do stuff….." Leo said shaking his head.

Mikey and Donnie stared down each other through their bickering. Splinter came in alongside Leo and asked the two younger brothers what they were doing. "Donnie is arguing about the food there." Mikey said. "And Mikey hacked into my bank account….." Donnie countered. "Oh, I see so both of you argue over the simplest things… Hmmm, at least when Leonardo and Raphael argue, it's more mature. Would you two like to join me and Leonardo in training?" Splinter asked. Both Donnie and Mikey shook their heads in agreement. "Then enough….." Splinter said going away.

Mikey took the food left on the ground and went over to the kitchen but not before poking his tongue out at Donnie. Donnie stared at him as he went before Raph asked him a question, "So how exactly do you earn money?" "I work as an IT technical specialist on a forum site. The admin there is nice." Donnie replied. "Why would a turtle need a job? We lived without needing money for years…." Raph said. "Says the guy who bought pizza first…." Donnie countered. Raph scoffed, "I'm not going argue today. It's too stupid." Donnie sighed and turned off the TV.

Baxter Stockman called in Old Hob and Scorch for the next step into the plan. "We're heading to the water treatment plant. We're gonna broadcast this to the whole city." Stockman said putting canisters of StockGen into the box. "Hey what's with piece of metal on your chest?" Old Hob asked. Stockman touched the reactor core with the green glow on him, "This? This is my secret weapon…. It is gonna help stop anyone in our way." Stockman said. Scorch growled, "How?" "One of you try attack me." Stockman answered. Scorch insisted first but Old Hob put a hand on him before smiling, "This is one thing I'm gonna love." Old Hob then lunged forward at Stockman with his claws before the reactor clipped on Stockman's chest reacted and formed a coat of silver coloured armour around him. Old Hob hit the armour with a loud gong-like sound and bounced back off.

Stockman then grabbed Old Hob on the throat with his metallic hands, his face glared out of the red visor on the armour's helmet. Scorch backed away as he saw Old Hob look helpless in front of Stockman, "It's an upgrade to next level. I call this suit the 'Baxter Bot'; it takes one volt of electricity and one of the best metals on Earth to forge this." "When did you make this?" Scorch asked. "Out of my warehouse…. My friends at T.C.R.I. gave me materials…." Stockman explained before dropping Old Hob to the ground. Old Hob gasped for breath and angrily looked at Stockman but decided not to go up against him. "Now…. Are you in or not?" Stockman asked.

Donnie stared at the drawings he made on his wall, the drawings that established the connection the turtles have so far. Then, someone knocked on Donnie's bedroom door, Donnie opened the door to see Mikey. "Eh… Don, I just want to say…. Sorry." Mikey apologised. Donnie sighed before saying his word, "Mikey, don't touch my bank account again…. In fact, don't touch my laptop…." "Hey, do you want to hang out for a bit?" Mikey sincerely asked. "No thanks…. I'm fine." Donnie slammed the door shut. "Oh…. Are you still mad at me?" Mikey asked but there was no reply as Donnie had gone back to his deep thoughts.

Hours later, Stockman and his fellow Foot Clan assistants arrived at the water treatment, 'Manhattan Water Treatment' in their van before grabbing out the equipment in the back. There were eight of them in total including four Foot Clan ninja. "The place is guarded at night… But we have our friend here who can help." Stockman said patting a Foot ninja's back. The Foot ninja used thermo-gloves to burn down the steel fence of the plant, with swiftness the first plan is done. "Alright follow on." Stockman said carrying a suitcase with him into the water treatment plant. The scientist, the mutants and the Foot ninjas proceeded with caution into the area.

The sound of security guards being knocked out were heard as the group entered the main control room where water was flowing. The Foot ninja who took care of the security guard business finished the guards off by dumping them into the water before witnessing Stockman operate the water operation controls. "Take the StockGen and fill each pool with it." Stockman instructed. Old Hob, Scorch and the Foot ninjas did the job carelessly throwing in the canisters into the water which broke the glass. The StockGen seemed to react differently in nature spreading fast across the waters. The security guards who were dumped in the water mutated into hideous sludge creatures trying to get out.

Old Hob reeled back in disgust and asked Stockman what the creatures were. Stockman laughed as he continued messing with the water treatment plant controls, "I told you… Even if it isn't alive…. The StockGen mixes in other things as well when an animal mutates. Now the age of miracles is going to happen. With a mutant army, we can revolutionise human intelligence…." "I want to ask…. What happens next?" Old Hob asked. "Authority to the Foot Clan of course…. Just like what the Clan always wanted…." Stockman sheepishly replied. Old Hob gave Stockman the eye suspecting a twist in his vile plans of domination.

Back in the sewers, Splinter came into the dining room for a glass of water. As he turned the sink tap on he noticed something about the water. "Hmm…. The water looks cleaner than usual." Splinter thought to himself, "Perhaps there is better operation going on above ground." Splinter took a sip of water and became surprised at how fresh the water was until symptoms kicked in. Splinter dropped the glass to floor and acted as if he had been choked. Splinter felt a sensation of mutation kicking in as his own fur grew thicker and he grew larger, the worse part of it is that he felt as if he was becoming an animal with no control. Donnie who had heard the noise of the glass shatter checked what just happened in the kitchen. "Sensei?" Donnie curiously as he looked at the enlarged size of the rat master. Splinter turned around to look at Donnie and growled, his eyes seemed normal but the behaviour of Splinter is radically different.

Donnie ran as the rat started to use its feet to chase after him, Donnie then bumped into Mikey who was going to get a snack. "Donnie, what's wrong dude?" Mikey asked holding him. "We need to run, Mikey. Something is wrong with sensei…." Donnie panicked. Mikey looked at Splinter behind him and waved, "Hey, sensei! You've grown taller…." Splinter snapped his buckteeth forward but the two turtles backed away. The rat had them cornered and even used its tail to snare its prey, Mikey and Donnie stared at Splinter's eyes with fear, "We're dead…." Mikey commented. "Sensei?!" Leo's voice came in. Splinter turned around to see Leo and Raph standing, the rat sprinted towards the other two turtles. Baxter Stockman's mutation plan has already started at an alarming pace.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	17. Baxter Stockman's Wrath (Part 2)

**Baxter Stockman's Wrath (Part 2)**

During the course of events, Dr Baxter Stockman's plan of unleashing a toxic mutagen in the waterways has been spreading across New York City like rapid fire. The toxic mutagen started to take effect, making people who drink the water become vicious mutants intended to serve one master. People who have not been affected yet are either slowly being infected or trapped with nowhere to go. Even police officers had trouble with the mutants as their new animalistic abilities gave them a chance to pounce on their prey and change them into the same species as well.

Down in the sewers, the turtles battled against a mind-controlled, mutated Splinter. "I think we should stop him with cheese!" Mikey yelled out with Splinter chasing him. Raph tried getting Donnie's advice, "Hey Donnie?! How do we stop him?" Donnie nervously looked around, "Uh…. Hang on; I'll get something from my room!" Leo blocked an incoming bite from Splinter once the rat got bored with Mikey, "Hurry!" Donnie rushed into his room in search of something that could stop the beast. Donnie scrambled about his belongings and looked for something that had the capacity to stop the rampaging beast and to Donnie's relief; they had secured some of the tranquiliser darts from the hunters who invaded the sewers last time along with a tranquiliser.

Donnie came out of his room and loaded the rifle before aiming the tranquiliser at Splinter, pressing the trigger and just with three rounds the rat fell flat. Leo gasped heavily and lowered his katana blades down. "OK, what exactly is going on?" Raph asked looking at Splinter, "Oh I know…. Maybe aliens have come to Earth and changed our planet into monsters!" Mikey suggested. "Oh Mikey, you've watched too many movies in the past haven't you?" Raph asked. "Uh Mikey might be right…." Donnie answered. "Well…. What's next? It's not like we're gonna sit here and hope sensei will change back." Raph said. "Hey Donnie, turn on the TV and see if there is any report on something suspicious." Leo said.

Donnie picked up the remote control and the TV's screen flashed with a female reporter looking all vicious with heavily mutated details like sharp teeth and spikes growing out of the back. "I knew it was aliens!" Mikey yelled. The reporter was mindlessly going about in the screen with screams of other colleagues heard. "We got a problem for sure…. But is the Channel 6 news building the place to go?" Raph asked. Donnie looked at the shattered glass in the kitchen and thought, "Hm… So apparently from drinking a glass of water, sensei went senseless." Donnie then decided to turn on the tap to check the water and found out how clean it was.

"Alright, I was right…. Better get to work." Donnie said before turning the tap off. Donnie hurried back into his room and grabbed out some latex gloves and a test tube. "Hey Don, you got any idea how this happened?" Raph asked when he saw Donnie going back to the kitchen. "Um…. I just found out that our water is contaminated, it's cleaner than usual but really unsafe…. I gotta find out what did sensei drink." Donnie said before heading to the sink. With a sample of the water, Donnie carefully placed it on a microscope in his room and examined it. He could see normal water molecules among with some strange molecules that he could identify as mutagen (aka StockGen).

However the mutagen itself has extra features such as a parasitic worm attached to it and the mutagen molecules seem to look star-shaped rather than the round shape. Donnie came outside to tell his brothers of the discovery, "Someone put synthetic mutagen or whatever in the water. I've got one place in mind in where we could start." Mikey made one suggestion, "The bathroom?" "No Mikey, I'm talking about a sewage plant. Where do you think most of our water comes from? That's right…. The sewage plant." Donnie said. "Thanks for the input, Donnie. Alright guys…. I'll decide the next move." Leo said, "Uh…. I say that I and Donnie will go to the plant and Raph and Mikey will look after Master Splinter." "Oh come on…. What kind of an order is that?" Raph asked. "It's just my preference." Leo shrugged. Raph looked at Leo before turning to Mikey then turn back, "Hey uh…. Leo do you ever want Mikey to do stuff on his own so he could develop more responsibly?" Raph asked.

"Hey I'm pretty mature, you know…." Mikey scoffed, "I once saved a little girl from a fire." "Uh…. How about a new challenge? Let's see you look after a beast…." Raph said. "Yeah…. Didn't you handle it well with Leatherhead?" Donnie asked. "Maybe Raph is right….. Hey, Mikey, you think you can handle sensei yourself?" Leo asked as well. "Nope…." Mikey made his response quick. "Mikey! Stop wasting time and just do it!" Raph said. "Okay! Fine!" Mikey snapped back. "Raph, take it easy. Don't be hard." Leo said nudging Raph's shoulder. "Sorry Leo, anyway let's go." Raph holding onto his sais.

The three turtles left the lair with their gear with Mikey left in charge of looking after Splinter. "If anything goes wrong… Give us a call." Donnie instructed holding up his Shell Call before he and the others left. "Oh man…. I'm dead." Mikey said to himself nervously as he watched the mutated Splinter still in an unconscious status. The other three brothers continued down the sewer in a flash of light towards their destination, the water treatment plant, eventually they reached a manhole cover and began to climb out. It wasn't too hard for the three of them getting behind the water treatment plant's gateway.

"Donnie, this is a water treatment plant." Raph commented. "Technically it's the same thing." Donnie said. "Oh…. I'm so surprised." Leo said looking down from the rooftop. "Foot ninjas? Oh come on, isn't there a better foe out there?" Raph added in. Donnie grabbed out his T-Lens to observe the entrance and confirmed it should be easy to ambush the Foot ninjas. Leo then made the order to follow Donnie's plan and the three brothers began their sneak up to the ninjas. The only problem that happened was that Donnie's Shell Call began to ring. Donnie knew the Foot ninjas have already heard them but still answered Mikey's call. "Hey Don…. Uh, I think Master is going to…. Oh, uh never mind." Mikey said before the call ended. The three of them were then left staring into the eyes of the Foot ninjas.

"Alright, let's fight!" Raph said jumping down to beat the Foot ninjas, with a couple of kicks and flips the Foot ninjas were down. "Do these guys take lessons from a ninja training book or something? Is that why they suck?" Raph asked twirling his sais around. "Yes…. You can say that…." Old Hob emerged out of the building with Scorch. Leo and Donnie jumped down to join Raph's side in the next fight. "Huh? Where's the fourth?" Scorch asked. "Raph, Donnie! Take care of these two. I'm going in." Leo said. The turtles charged forward afterwards.

Old Hob tried to make a grab for Leo but Donnie managed to block his attack while Raph jumped on Scorch's head and tried to tackle him to the ground leaving Leo the only one to enter the building. By the time Leo got to the control room where Stockman is, he was clueless to the surprise Stockman has for him. "Stockman, Operation: Mutation is over. I've got you." Leo said drawing out his katana blades.

**Act 2**

Stockman turned around from the controls laughing manically, Leo noticed the reactor core on his chest. "Ah….. I've been expecting someone like you to show up." Stockman said. "You're the one who turned Splinter into a monster and now you're planning to do the same for the others." Leo said gripping onto his weapons. "I'm glad it's not a complicated plan for you to understand. But I want to ask you…. How much do you know me as a fighter?" Stockman asked. Leo said nothing and lunged towards Stockman and with a glow from the core; Stockman's arm became smooth metal and grabbed Leo by the throat.

"People say I'm a loner. Guess what? I've got some friends who give me special gifts." Stockman chuckled before throwing Leo back. "Now watch this." Stockman said and Leo watched Stockman get covered by smooth metallic armour all around him with a helmet protecting the scientist's head. Leo spat before getting up to face a new foe, "You're a rare specimen and it's unfortunate to just break your shell." Stockman rushed forward for another smack on Leo's face. Leo dodged this time but it was really intense for him.

Stockman laughed maniacally as he enjoyed trying to squish Leo into a pulp, Leo at last felt his own energy being drained from the effort he had put into with dodging Stockman. "I've got a whole city to change and I really…. Really need to get working." Stockman said as he cornered Leo, "Also, I might put you into good use." Stockman grabbed Leo by the throat and dragged him to the controls. "Perhaps a dip into the mutagen would put you into good use? Even better I heard that you are the leader of your crew….." Stockman's mechanical hands were tempted to throw Leo down into the trial of contaminated mutagen water as Leo struggled.

Donnie and Raph faced Old Hob and Scorch like old foes as a battle raged on. "How is fighting two freaks who aren't ninjas this hard?" Raph asked as Scorch tried to bite him. "Don't be surprised, my friend. Shredder gives us the most sophisticated training ever." Old Hob hissed as he tried to scratch Donnie. "I'll give you two freaks a big whooping….." Raph said as he dodged another one of Scorch's bites. Old Hob surprised attacked Raph by throwing shurikens out of his pocket, the tip of the blades managed to hit Raph's shell with little to no effect but it gave Scorch the opportunity to grab onto Raph. "Hold on, Raph." Donnie said trying to hit Old Hob with his staff.

A new force then arrived at the sewage plant but it was not the Foot Clan. The new forces wore black however but were not ninjas; they were in fact a secret government black ops unit trained to protect the world from supernatural or any other strange activity. The units like the Foot ninjas concealed their identity and used tactics to do their work. They broke through the gate by smelting the metal with their thermal gloves. They scuffled into the zone with their technology ready and moved in.

The black ops unit then found four mutants clashing and drew out their sniper rifles ready for fire. As soon as the four mutants realised they are targeted, there was no escape from the electrifying tranquiliser dart shots they fired. "Sir, we've acquired four of the targets in this area…. Moving forward to the rest." The leader said. Stockman was then interrupted by the arrival of the black op unit as they pointed their guns at Stockman and Leo.

Stockman had a bit of a surprise look before letting Leo drop into the water without noticing. "Freeze!" The black ops sub-leader yelled out as he drew out his rifle. "Government forces?! Oh dear…. I'm in trouble." Stockman sarcastically said. One of the black ops soldiers then switched his ammo around to taser discs and opened fire without guidance at Stockman. The electro-shock had Stockman paralysed, "Argh!" Stockman dropped to the floor as the other men fired rounds of discs as well.

"Sir…. We have the technology to put you down. So surrender…" The black ops unit moved in with more warning. Leo on the other hand was holding onto a pipeline preventing him from falling into the contaminated water but a dart shot from one of the black op units made him let go and the last thing Leo may remember is the feeling of the water touching his foot. The job for the black ops unit was done; five mutants and one human in a robot suit had been defeated. The unexpected arrival of a specially trained unit dispatched them like easy prey and all of them are being transported back.

Back in the lair, Mikey had Splinter trapped in the kitchen and blocked the doorway with many stuff including the TV. "I'm sure he'll have all the pizza and cheese he wants." Mikey said wiping a drop of sweat off him. "OK…. What should I do now?" Mikey wondered, "Maybe I can go check out the whole city and see all the bizarre stuff out there." Mikey excitedly grabbed his nunchakus and gear before deciding to head off leaving the mutated Splinter in the kitchen still unconscious.

The black ops unit that successfully captured the three turtles and others arrived at an old looking building with the sign above saying 'Private Property'. The truck unloaded a crate of mutated people who had been affected by the mutagen, they were carefully dragged into the building through electrical chains designed to keep them from harming others and taken to an area down below the building.

Down below that building was a secret headquarter for a unit known as the 'Earth Protection Force', the organisation for many years operate as a black ops unit dedicated to tackling issues humanity had rarely taken interest in, particularly alien activity on Earth. The organisation was led by a man named John Bishop, whose job is kept out of the eye of the government. John Bishop was a man in black with black hair and a pair of sunglasses; he is also a man with a clear and strong moral: Keep alien activity out of sight.

The turtles, Old Hob and Scorch were taken into an Intensive Care Unit room where other unique mutants are taken in. Already captured is Hun's own pet, Rahzar and the other hounds, Fluffy and Pugnose. The captured mutants were put into containment units where the paranoia among the EPF forces was settled as scientists were tasked with studying the genetics of these subjects and learn about the disease out there. Stockman was led into an office where documents on bookcases were laid out neatly and a large portrait of a man was right behind the desk.

Stockman was forced to sit in a seat with his reactor core being taken away. The head of EPF then sat down in front of him taking off his sunglasses. "Hello, my name is John Bishop and I am the head of Earth Protection Force. Without the government's eyes, we're tasked to take out supernatural and alien activity…. If it exists. The situation here is quite similar to our usual tasks and it put our organisation on high alert….." Bishop then took a breath before continuing.

"The dilemma here in New York showed something that leads us to believe there's an alien or supernatural event going on. And now without wasting my time, I'm going to ask you what do you know about this situation?" Bishop then remained silent awaiting Stockman's reply. "What do I know? It's the step forward for our species…. To become more intelligent and serve intelligence…." Stockman answered with a smile. "Dr Baxter Stockman….. I know who you are….. Everyone knew you at one point and now…. We've forgotten you. Are you saying that all these years you have been planning to poison the minds of citizens?" Bishop asked with intimidation.

"Look…. If I have to tell you something. There are aliens in this matter…. But that's all I'm going to say." Stockman calmly answered. "No one likes long conversations…. As much as I despise foreign monsters…. I also hate wasting my time…." Bishop growled, "In any black ops unit, you…. Give us the secret….." "Easy there….. Just be easy on me… I'll be willing to comply." Stockman smiled.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	18. Baxter Stockman's Wrath (Part 3)

**Baxter Stockman's Wrath (Part 3)**

Mikey walked around the city observing the difference. "It's an apocalypse here….." Mikey commented. Then Mikey heard a sound that sounded like a thirsty person and hid in the shadow. It was a mutated person who contracted the disease spread by Baxter Stockman. "What the shell?" Mikey whispered as he watched the monster move around mindlessly. Then a loud gunfire was heard and the mutant fell to the ground. A sound of thudding soldier boots came in and Mikey saw a group of black ops pick up the mutant before leaving the scene.

Mikey came out of the shadow and had a look around, "No one but me…." Mikey then decided to secretly follow the black ops unit and see where they are taking the mutant. The mutant was cautiously shoved into the back of van and sealed shut tightly before the black ops unit started to leave this place. "I'm gonna have to sneak up and follow them." Mikey said grabbing out his skateboard from the back of his shell. Baxter Stockman on the other hand led Agent Bishop and his unit into a factory quarantine zone, "Welcome to T.C.R.I., my friend…." Stockman said while having his hands cuffed. The agents led him out of the car before Stockman gave them further instructions.

"I seriously cannot wait to show you my friends… Especially Mr Campbell….He's a really generous man." Stockman said. Bishop looked at Stockman with suspicion but nevertheless was more interested in finding out what was going on. "Let's go inside." Stockman smiled as he and the Earth Protection Force into the T.C.R.I. headquarters. The T.C.R.I. headquarters at first looked strange with an alien vibe going on but it was a modern facility and looked a little futuristic. "Where are your friends, Stockman?" Bishop asked. Just then a receptionist's voice was heard, "Hello there! Is there anything you're looking for?" Stockman answered, "Hello…. I would like to see Mr Campbell. My new friend here is investigating a strange cause and would like answers."

"In a moment…" The receptionist said and later Mr Campbell, the man who was previously involved with the failed mutation of April O'Neil scheme approached the Earth Protection Force squad accompanied by some other men wearing business suits. "Mr Campbell…. John Bishop." Bishop said taking out his hand for a shake. "It is my pleasure…" Mr Campbell answered. "I've come here to talk to you about something…." Bishop said, "In regards to a strange dilemma in New York." "The dilemma you speak of is the start of our new genome project to better shape planet Earth…." Mr Campbell answered. "What do you mean?" Bishop asked. Suddenly Mr Campbell snapped his fingers to initiate an order by T.C.R.I.

Meanwhile Mikey continued to hitch his ride on top of the van wondering where the black ops are going. There was absolutely a lack of anyone to be seen at the moment, Mikey assumed the people of New York were already alien monsters once Stockman spread the disease. As the van kept moving along the streets of New York, the van finally came to a halt at the secret private property hideout of the Earth Protection Force. Mikey at that time did not know where he just headed into and prepared himself for what was next. The black ops unit below began dragging out the mutants they have captured.

Mikey quietly hopped down the van and carefully followed the black ops unit into the headquarters. The place was well lit and Mikey had to test his skill as a ninja in order to evade anyone who could see him. However Mikey began worrying if the place has security cameras and quickly decided if there is another way without being detected. Mikey remembered the time he and his brothers escaped the Foot Clan hideout and looked at the ceiling to see if there are any grates he squeeze through that could lead him to his brothers. "Yes." Mikey spotted one grate however he needed some extra height in order to climb into the grate. Mikey then reached for his grappling hook and hooked onto the ceiling grate. He then yanked the grate down but not before catching it with one hand.

Mikey then threw his grappling hook up at the ceiling and began dragging himself upwards. As soon as he got inside the ceiling pipe, Mikey looked down and regretted the way he had to get in. "I hope no one notices." Mikey commented as he began squeezing through the air pipeline. It was a bit of a gruelling challenge but Mikey managed to move the best way possible in the pipelines. Mikey also managed to overhear a conversation between two men that among the mutants they captured there were three weird looking turtle creatures. Mikey listened as he crawled and attempted to search for the room they were contained in.

Mikey finally found what looked like containment units in one room, "With my very own fortune pizza. This should be it." Mikey prayed and gobbled up the leftover pizza he had in his room. Mikey then kicked the grate and landed in the room. The numerous scientists in the room then saw the mutant turtle enter the containment room; after a few seconds of awkward silence one scientist raised the alarm. "Aww…." Mikey groaned as he wielded his nunchakus but then he smiled once he saw there were three mutant turtles. "Oh found you dudes…." Mikey said and came forward.

Mikey approached Raph's containment unit and started hitting the glass hard with his nunchakus. The Earth Protection Force poured into the room with guns as Mikey continued to whack the unit pod. "Alright that's it…." Mikey said giving up and going for the controls. With all his might, Mikey kicked and destroyed the control interface that maintained each mutant. The pods began to break and every single mutant started to come alive after being in status for quite some time.

Raph and Donnie got up coughing the liquid contained in the containment unit, only Leo has not responded yet. "Guys!" Mikey called out as the black ops unit began firing, "What the shell…." Raph said rubbing his forehead before realising there was gunfire going on. Raph panicked a little upon seeing a bullet fly right before him. Donnie realised what was going on and dodged fire too. The black ops unit continued raining bullets into the approaching mutant forces and managed to permanently shut down some of them. Leo then got up rubbing his head but still feeling unwell, all of a sudden he began to feel his body change. Because he touched contaminated water during his encounter with Stockman, Leo had become one of the latest victims to the disease Stockman created.

"Is that supposed to be Leo?" Mikey asked. "Uh…. Yeah…." Donnie answered with a terrified face. The monstrous Leo roared and rushed to the black ops units attacking him. Mikey, Raph and Donnie dodged the firing of the units while Leo kept them busy. They got out of the room smacking more black ops units coming in. Unknown to them, Old Hob and Scorch made it out of the room too with intentions of following the turtles.

**Act 2**

At the headquarters of T.C.R.I, Stockman and his employers successfully trapped the Earth Protection Force units led by John Bishop. Strange men in radiation protection coats blasted the Earth Protection Forces into mutated monster slaves like the rest of New York. Only Bishop continued to stand against his opposing forces as the more he fights them, the more he realises they are not human at all. "What is this madness?!" Bishop asked as broke off one of the robots' head. "You and I are strangely similar…." Mr Campbell commented as he watched Bishop fight like mad. "The only things that make us similar are our suits and our hair colour. Otherwise you're nothing else…." Bishop replied exhausted.

"You are a remarkable human being… Unfortunately you'll succumb to our will…." Mr Campbell said as the T.C.R.I employees started to pour in more. Bishop began to brace himself against the non-Earth native crowd. Back at the secret headquarters of EPF, the situation worsened as the fight against loose mutated humans started to break out leading to panic attacks among the whole squad. The turtles however worried a little less as Raph and Donnie have found their weapons including Leos'. "So how are we gonna save Leo?!" Mikey asked as he watched a lot of firing from above the steel ledge. "I don't know…. But it's too dangerous to go back and save him. He's one of those monsters now." Donnie answered.

The three of them climbed down the steel staircase until they came across their usual foes, Old Hob and Scorch. "Out of the way, you freaks…." Raph said at first. "Hey, we want to escape this place too!" Old Hob growled, Scorch growled in agreement. "What's that? Is your partner now a complete animal?!" Raph purposely said out loud. "Raph, stop!" Donnie cried putting his hand up before turning to Old Hob and Scorch. "Are you two planning to take us back to the Foot?" Old Hob looked at Scorch before giving out an answer, "We propose a plan to co-operate against these foes. If you agree we promise we'll let you go this time…." "I don't trust these two…. Especially since they're crooks!" Raph snapped.

"Hey take a chill pill, buddy!" Mikey said patting Raph on the back. "I actually think this is logical…." Donnie said before turning to Mikey and Raph, "Old Hob has a point….If we don't co-operate some of us may become mindless mutants. Alright, Hob….Tell us your master strategy…" "We can try hijacking one of their vehicles…." Old Hob said. "Uh guys… What should we do about Leo?" Mikey asked. "Oh yes…. One of you is missing…. We'll leave him here!" Old Hob said. "Oh no we don't!" Raph came in grabbing Old Hob by the throat. "What's the matter with you? Can't you accept fate?" Old Hob asked trying to release himself, Scorch hissed at Raph to let Old Hob go.

"We can't cure Leo, but I believe we can lead him out with us…." Donnie said. "Are you nuts? Your brother is mindless monster like the rest!" Old Hob said. "Yeah… We're not gonna leave one of our closest people behind like this!" Raph said. "Alright, alright! Let's hurry before we're spotted!" Donnie yelled. Raph then let go of Old Hob before telling him and his partner to hurry up. The Earth Protection Force numbers started dwindling as mutants pour over them. Donnie got to one of their vans with Raph hurrying along. Mikey watched as Old Hob and Scorch followed, "Uh guys…. What's the best thing to drag Leo out?" Mikey asked.

"Throw a shuriken at him but don't hurt him!" Donnie yelled out. "Thanks Don…." Mikey answered as he went pass Old Hob and Scorch to find Leo. Finding Leo wasn't too hard as he was definitely the odd one out of the mutants, being green and big and all. It took Mikey a few shots to hit him, once he landed a direct hit onto his skin, the monstrous Leo lumbered forward knocking away other mutant humans. "I think I hurt him…." Mikey commented before running, "Go! Go! Go!" Mikey screamed as Leo came forward. Donnie started up the engine with music playing before Mikey hopped onto the back of the van and opened the door before closing it.

"Where to?" Raph asked. "Probably T.C.R.I." Donnie answered. "T.C.R.I? Why are we driving all the way to Brooklyn?" Raph asked again impatiently. "Because maybe they know what exactly is going on…." Donnie answered again. Meanwhile Mikey changed his nunchakus into a kusarigama chain and threw it out at Leo. Leo was intelligent enough to grab on as he kept tugging on the chain, "Good Leo…." Mikey commented as they drove through the streets. While the turtles and their temporary allies drove to their destination of Brooklyn, Leo's pull started to become much stronger as Mikey started to lose grip.

"Um…Guys. I need help!" Mikey panicked as Leo seemed to edge closer. In a swift response, Scorch picked up Mikey by the shell giving him more resistance from being pulled out of the van. "Hey you better be nice there!" Raph called out as he watched Scorch carry Mikey. Mikey felt nervous as he smelled the breath of the Gila monster mutant, the saliva made it worse as he could possibly melt away from its acidity. "Hey Burns! Play nice with the young turtle there!" Old Hob called out. "Oh, I hope that's enough to keep your buddy under control…" Raph added in.

As the van continued to drive and Leo continued to be dragged. Old Hob commented that the van is not speeding up due to them dragging Leo around and getting stalled by other vehicles in front. "We're not leaving Leo!" Mikey yelled out. "Look… We have a city to save, government agents hunting us and a mad scientist to stop! We need to speed up!" Old Hob argued. "You're not thinking about backstabbing us, are you?!" Raph asked angrily. "Trust me for now…." Old Hob seriously said to the turtles. Donnie listened to Old Hob's words and made a consideration, "I think we may need to put our faith into them."

"Donnie… These two work for Shredder. They'll serve him for a living….. Why would they help us if they're our enemies?" Raph questioned. "Not all of the Foot Clan is happy to serve Shredder…. I've seen it in the eyes of a couple and myself. Shredder obtained many of his ninjas from the lower class people." Old Hob said. "Enlighten me…. Briefly describe your story so I can trust you." Raph replied. "I've worked for both Stockman and Shredder as a thief. Nothing else….I had no way of supporting my family out there when I was a human….I actually don't care about what either of them want out of me. I like to serve myself." Old Hob explained, "Ask Burns about his story…"

"I burn for money…. I burn down building for fun because it's the best gift I've got…" Scorch hissed. "You must be psycho…" Raph muttered as soon as he learned of Burns' story. "No…. Actually Shredder once said to me that life is full of many opportunities. I don't need to be the fire man I am…" Scorch answered. "Okay, okay….. Guys, I don't care about your words now. I see the T.C.R.I facility in front of the van window." Donnie said. "Alright, captain…. Drive faster!" Old Hob nodded. "Mikey, let go of Leo." Donnie said. "But…." Mikey started. "I got no choice!" Donnie said pushing down the pedal under his foot.

Mikey agreed but not before he felt Leo's roar against his face. The sight of the monstrous Leo caused Mikey and Scorch to pull away frightened. The van doors did not shut as they flapped open. Leo once again let out a roar until they could not see him, "Poor Leo." Mikey sniffled. The mutants soon drove out of Brooklyn Bridge and after a couple of weaves throughout the street; they came face to face with the factory of T.C.R.I.

**Act 3**

T.C.R.I. is a factory but it is built like a fortress. "Holy cow…. It looks like that castle from the game where you…." But before Mikey could finish, Donnie interrupted, "Anyone got their ideas ready on how we can enter this place?" "You're ninjas, aren't you?" Old Hob asked, "You can evade detection without a sound…" "I don't know…. Donnie, I thought you're the one with the plans." Raph said. "I'm more of a mechanical strategist. If we have Leo around, then it will be much easier…." Donnie answered, "Okay, I'm gonna park this van somewhere safe from their view."

Donnie drove the van back into a dark alley and parked it there. "OK… Let's head inside, shall we?" Donnie said. The turtles, Old Hob and Scorch marched silently to the fence of T.C.R.I and crossed the quarantine zone. "Hey, who wants to play a game of 'divide and conquer'?" Old Hob asked. The mutants turned to Old Hob, "It's simple… Why don't we split up and find Stockman? It'd be better if only a small portion of us gets caught." "Alright, as long as it's fair…." Raph nodded. "OK, purple banded turtle can come with me, cause I believe we work together well." Old Hob then put an arm around Donnie; Donnie on the other hand did not seem to mind.

"The other two turtles can go with Burns. Burns definitely has an eye for two people." Old Hob instructed. "Me and the lizard man?" Raph asked as he watched Scorch slither out his tongue. "I object! This dude held me like a doll….." Mikey complained. Scorch hissed in return but Old Hob held his hand up to calm him. Donnie joined in the conversation, "Hey, let me do this. How about me and Scorch? Because I can handle a big guy like him. You can go with Mikey and Raph, if you please." "Good idea, Don. I'll make this guy behave." Raph said twirling his sais around. "Cool…. At least Old Hob is fun to talk with." Mikey nodded.

Old Hob twitched with his whiskers, "Very well then… Let's move." Within T.C.R.I, Bishop was the only person spared from mutation as he was restrained in Stockman's armour which has been reformatted into an iron maiden sort of device. "You look better in that suit than me, agent. Mr Campbell is really excited to show you things." Stockman said as he led Bishop to a room where a portal is being worked on. The room was perhaps the largest and lies in the heart of T.C.R.I, all these years the people have been thought to have specialised in science particularly astronomy. However Bishop had witnessed something that he believed was evoking alien presence.

"Greetings, Agent Bishop…" Mr Campbell called out in his strange voice as he walked towards him, "I am so glad to welcome you to my favourite place in all of T.C.R.I. The Transmat room!" Mr Campbell continued circling around Bishop while he spoke, "Because it's my favourite place, I also have my gallery over there." Mr Campbell then pointed to a secured glass case with different ornaments including living organisms. "Let me show our intentions…." The portal started to form a ripple as a scientist pushed a button.

An image of a starry, pinkish looking star galaxy appeared, "This is my home world of Dimension X. We came to Earth by vessel by accident in hopes of finding something valuable for Emperor Krang. As we crashed, we knew we cannot return home. We wandered your planet hiding and acting like your people, it is then T.C.R.I was born." Mr Campbell explained before turning to Bishop and his dull eyes. "Please pay attention…." Mr Campbell said as a jolt of electricity raced through Bishop. "As we took in science, our services to humanity made me realise how much of a valuable resource humans are. Not only do we want to go home but we want to serve our emperor with much loyalty."

"So an alien invasion, just like how I pictured it…." Bishop snarled. Mr Campbell smiled, "Freeze this man… He might an interesting relic for my collection." Bishop protested as two scientists carried him away to another facility. Mr Campbell turned to Stockman, "Activate the Transmat now… I'm eager to see this machine work now." As Stockman moved for his order, the turtles and their allies moved faster in a hurry to find Stockman and hopefully find an explanation on the mutation of New York matter.

Things were a little tough for Donnie as he accompanied Scorch through corridors, he was nervous at the mutant's strength and venom he could use. Scorch also happened to explain to Donnie that he actually finds burning things with acid more fun than fire and proved to be help as they took shortcuts via Scorch's own acid which can melt metal walls. Raph, Mikey and Old Hob were a mixed bag as Raph was a little cynical towards Old Hob while Mikey gladly talked about many things with Old Hob. Avoiding the employees of T.C.R.I. was no matter as the place itself was just big and so far nothing strange has happened.

Donnie studied a location map to understand where they are, "If we can find a science lab then we can try force one scientist to give us a cure." Scorch sniffed the air and alerted Donnie of more employees approaching. "Someone has burnt a huge hole on this wall." One employee said commenting on the damage Scorch had done to a wall. "There may be another one of those people. Keep your eyes open." Another voice said. "Let's go…." Donnie whispered as he made Scorch follow. Raph and the rest of the group walked all the way down an access tunnel having no idea where they may end up.

As they progressed through the tunnel they eventually stumbled into a room with organic looking pods. The place looked like an insect hive, "Heh… Looks like the alien hive from one of the movies I watched." Mikey said looking around. Raph looked at one of the pods and inspected it, "Oh wow… We could make a million dollar story if we told the world about this." Mikey and Old Hob walked up to Raph to see what he is talking about. "Is that a brain? With a face?" Mikey backed away in fear, "Oh no… It's true. The Earth is already invaded by aliens and now we're all doomed!" Mikey kneeled down in despair. "Why don't I try poking one of them out?" Raph snickered. "Don't be a fool." Old Hob advised him.

Thankfully, Raph's actions were delayed as he heard two people walk in. "What a day… I can't wait to get out of this exo-suit." A man's voice said. "Yeah… So do you trust that Ildak will make the right decision getting us back home?" A woman's voice asked. Raph and the others hid as the two humans continued their conversation. "Hopefully… Thanks to that alligator, everything is pretty much done at that point." A man replied. "Leatherhead…" Mikey whispered upon hearing the word 'alligator'. "It sure feels nice when you're back in the pod…." The man said again as the human exo-suits for both of them slowly show two brain-looking aliens floating out of them as the suits are being stored in another pod. The aliens then entered their respective pods before going into deep sleep.

"Well…. Looks like they're gonna be fast asleep for this moment." Raph said. "Are you sure we are in the right place? It seems to me, this is a regeneration chamber for these little monsters." Old Hob said looking around. "Okay…What kind of room do you want to find?" Raph asked. "Perhaps a laboratory would be a better place somehow…" Old Hob said rolling his eyes. "Alright, let's check on Donnie's progress…." Raph said taking out his Shell Call. "Donnie…. Donnie?" Raph called. It turned out that Raph's call to Donnie proved disastrous as the T.C.R.I employees have caught sight of Donnie and Scorch inspecting each door.

The sirens went off everywhere in T.C.R.I as Donnie and Scorch faced their new enemies. In the regeneration chamber, the pods were starting to open up as many brain aliens emerged out of them covered in an orange coloured liquid. "Let's get out of here!" Old Hob yelled as the regeneration chamber access tunnel door started to close up. They then proceeded to jump just in time before the door closes in front of them and continued running. However the T.C.R.I employees are not so easily overcome as they populate the area like bees. "Out of the way before I kick your suits off!" Raph yelled out. "Not unless you state your intentions here!" One of them replied.

Stockman watched in amazement as the portal in the Transmat room opened up. "This is beyond amazing in any level of science I've seen." Stockman said watching the Transmat do its work. Mr Campbell then approached Stockman, "You seem to have guests waiting for you…." Stockman looked away from the Transmat portal and turned his attention to a communication intercom panel. "Hey Stockman!" Raph's voice yelled, "If you're hiding in this building then let me say we're not far from you. I'm not afraid of your alien pals by the way." "Oh dear… I didn't realise one of you turtles showed up in this place. By the way, find me… My work is done by the way. I transformed a city now my friends are going to transform this world…." Stockman said before handing the intercom to Mr Campbell.

"Hey Stockman! We're not done talking!" Raph yelled out. "Take out the intruders….. In fact, they take them alive perhaps to bend them to our will." Mr Campbell ordered. "Understood!" A T.C.R.I. employee answered before taking out their cannons. "This is not a fair fight, you know…. You're all gonna lose in the end." Raph said taking out his sais. "Agreed on that bro…." Mikey joined in. Donnie and Scorch already started fighting their foes while dodging lasers being fired at them. While Raph, Old Hob and Mikey positioned themselves to attack their foes properly before Mikey let out a huge "Cowabunga!"

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
